Le baiser de l'âme
by Nuuuf
Summary: "La vérité est que le professeur Rogue ne vous déteste pas." Hermione releva la tête, les yeux inhabituellement remplis d'incompréhension. "Il vous désire. Au delà de sa conscience. Il vous désire tellement que ça le fait souffrir. Ça vous fait souffrir."
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Bienvenue sur _Le baiser de l'âme_, ma première fiction SSHG qui me tient à cœur depuis des années maintenant. Et dont j'ai enfin réussi à reprendre l'écriture complète. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Je publierai toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que la fiction soit complètement écrite et corrigée. J'ai actuellement 11 chapitres d'écrits, dont la moitié sont corrigés. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier **Nafraya**, ma bêta, pour son formidable travail.   
><span>

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce prologue, qui j'espère attisera votre curiosité. :)

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Martin Herzberg - _Lifelines_

**Prologue**

Les rayons du soleil naissant de Juillet traversaient les grandes vitres de la chambre blanche, éclairant d'une lumière rougeâtre le visage blême d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il y avait bien longtemps que le soleil matinal ne dérangeait plus son sommeil mais il en était autrement pour la femme qui dormait à ses côtés, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit. Hermione fronça les sourcils et nicha sa tête dans le creux de ses bras pour échapper à la lumière du soleil. La main qui reposait sur sa tête glissa doucement et retomba, sans vie, sur le lit. Inquiète, Hermione se redressa d'un bon et ignora les douleurs dans son dos pour se pencher sur son mari.

« - Severus ? Severus, tu m'entends ?»

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réagir à l'appel de sa femme et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses abysses sombres étaient transformés par la douleur qu'il essayait de cacher à sa bien-aimée. Mais malgré cela, il s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à la personne devant lui. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à déceler l'immense soulagement qui se répandait dans le corps de Mme Rogue. Ses épaules tendues s'abaissèrent et son visage s'illumina de nouveau. Après toutes ses années, rien n'avait changé. Il savait toujours lire comme un livre sa légitime.

Hermione avança sa main et la posa sur la joue de son mari.

« - Désolée, j'ai cru que… »

Severus tourna lentement la tête, grimaçant doucement et posa quelques baisers sur la main de son épouse.

« - Ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu vas te débarrasser de moi. Il y a une multitude de choses que je ne t'ai pas encore dévoilée. »

Hermione sourit, reconnaissant l'homme taquin qu'elle avait toujours connu, et aimé.

« - Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'étais certaine d'avoir été critiquée sur tout. A commencer par mes dents, mes cheveux, mes lectures, mes vêtements, mes mimiques, ma cuisine, mon travail... J'ai oublié de préciser mes cheveux aussi ? »

Severus rigola mielleusement mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il se plia en deux, et cracha violemment du sang sur les draps blancs de son lit.

« - Je reviens, reste allongé ! » Hermione se leva précipitamment, faisant grincer la chaise inconfortable qu'elle avait élue comme domicile depuis quelques jours et s'empressa d'aller dans le couloir.

« - Un médicomage, vite, s'il vous plaît ! »

Aussitôt, elle retourna dans la chambre de Severus, pour le trouver assis, son drap propre, qui rangeait maladroitement sa baguette dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

« - Mais ? Tu vas bien ? Tu sais bien que tu dois éviter de faire de la magie, garde tes forces... »

Severus inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ne répondit pas aussitôt. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à le faire, le Médicomage Jagley entra dans la pièce.

« - Vous nous avez appelé ? » s'enquit le Médicomage.

« - Un malentendu. Vous pouvez partir. »

Le Médicomage Jagley n'écouta pourtant pas Severus et s'approcha de lui tout en lançant quelques sorts de diagnostic. Il fronça les sourcils. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses examens médicaux que Severus cracha une nouvelle fois du sang. Aussitôt, Jagley fit apparaître trois potions qu'il approcha de la bouche de son patient.

« - Qui ? » articula difficilement le malade.

« - Vous. Buvez, s'il vous plaît. Ça vous calmera. »

La peur se fit entrevoir dans les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions. Néanmoins, il concéda à ouvrir la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hémorragie cessa et Severus s'endormit.

« - Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda Hermione, désespérée par la tournure des événements.

Le médicomage termina ses soins et se retourna vers Hermione, une moue sur le visage.

« - Le poison dans le sang de votre mari aura mis du temps à faire effet grâce à l'antidote qu'il a ingéré. Mais nous le savions déjà. Seulement, il semblerait qu'avec le temps et les années, la magie de votre mari ne soit plus suffisante pour retenir le poison uniquement au niveau de son cou. Et j'ai bien peur que le venin soit à l'instant même en train de détruire ses poumons. »

La voix du médicomage était calme, compatissante mais cruelle de son sens. Hermione se refusait d'admettre l'inévitable, elle ferma les yeux avant de demander :

« - Vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? »

« - A ce stade, non. Je crois bien que votre mari vit ses dernières heures. Voulez-vous que je lui annonce ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, laissant une larme silencieuse couler sur sa joue ridée. Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'effacer toute trace de sa faiblesse. Elle se retourna vers Severus qui dormait paisiblement et s'avança pour reprendre sa place sur sa chaise. Hermione posa délicatement sa main sur celle de son mari depuis 88 ans.

« - Ça va aller Severus, je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout. »

Hermione ne bougea pas pendant de longues heures attendant le réveil de son mari, ou sa mort, elle ne savait pas réellement, elle ne voulait simplement pas le quitter. Ils avaient toujours eu conscience que la Mort les embrassait plus passionnément chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas peur, non. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pensé survivre à la guerre. Mais ils l'avaient fait. Et la vie, après la guerre, était vécue comme une Renaissance, une autorisation à respirer librement, à vivre librement. M. et Mme Rogue étaient particulièrement reconnaissants pour cette deuxième chance que la vie leur avait offerte, pour l'opportunité que le destin avait écrit pour eux, parce qu'une finalité pareille, jamais ils n'y auraient pensé. Alors non, la Mort ne leur faisait pas peur, c'était le prix à payer pour les merveilleuses années qu'ils avaient eues.

_ooo_

Vers l'heure de midi, enfin, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna pour rencontrer le regard chocolat qui lui paraissait familier.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous là ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement et posa ses deux mains sur le crâne de son homme qui n'eut pas la force de protester. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer de formule, ou de faire tomber des dizaines de murs pour entrer dans l'esprit de son mari. Leur alliance était bien plus que charnelle, elle était avant tout spirituelle.

« - Je vais tout te montrer, attends. »

Et les murs blancs de Ste Mangouste s'évaporèrent.

_ooo_

Tout défilait rapidement, comme ces paysages que l'on voit s'enchaîner lorsque l'on regarde par la fenêtre du train. Mais rapidement, une scène se figea dans l'esprit de Severus. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, un regard inquisiteur.

« - Regarde, je vais tout te raconter. »

Les éclairs verts, le bruit des corps morts tombant lourdement sur le sol, les cris de détresse, les cris de victoire, la guerre, Voldemort. Severus, inconscient, baignant dans son sang, dans la cabane Hurlante. Severus à l'hôpital, la porte gardée par des Aurors. Le procès. Hermione qui ne peut s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes à l'écoute du récit de l'espion.

« - Pour tous ceux qui sont pour l'abandon des charges… » Des centaines de mains qui se lèvent, Severus au centre de la pièce qui ne dégage aucune émotion, aucune joie.

La chaleur du mois de Juin, la reconstruction de Poudlard, les baignades dans le lac avec Ron et Harry, la proposition de la directrice, le sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, la voie 9 ¾, le départ du train. Le départ d'une nouvelle vie…


	2. Chapitre 1

Suggestion de musique : Coldplay - _Paradise_

**Chapitre 1**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va être bien cette année ! » s'exclama Ron Weasley.

Hermione leva le nez de son livre de Runes et attendit que son ami développe sa pensée. Harry se tourna, à son tour, vers le rouquin, soutirant son regard des paysages filants à travers l'Angleterre.

« - Attendez, nous sommes décorés, nous sommes des héros de guerre. Que pensez-vous qu'on pourra nous reprocher quand on déambulera dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? » rigola-t-il.

« - La même chose qu'avant. La moitié de l'école s'est battue. Nous ne sommes pas une exception, Ronald. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inconvenance de la situation. La guerre avait pris tellement d'âme, de corps, d'amis, de proches, d'innocents que la jeune femme ne supportait pas qu'on puisse ainsi tirer une telle situation à profit. Mais il semblait que Ron compensait la disparition de son grand frère par les quelques points positifs qu'apportaient la victoire.

« - Mais tout le monde n'est pas parti à la recherche d'Horcruxes, tout le monde n'a pas fait face à Voldemort, Hermione. Harry, j'te le dis, cette année, on n'aura pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver une cavalière au bal ! »

Harry ne disait mot, et se contenta de sourire gentiment à son ami, avant de retourner dans ses pensées. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète de la réaction du Survivant.

« - Ron ! Tu ne devrais pas plutôt penser à tes ASPICs, ou je ne sais quoi qui ait de l'importance ? »

Le rouquin soupira face à l'insistance de son amie et se leva, afin de ne plus supporter l'ambiance pesante du compartiment.

« - Je vais voir où se trouve Neville. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, comme piquée par une aiguille, puis désigna Harry du regard.

« - J'avais complètement oublié la réunion, on se revoit plus tard ! »

La jeune femme fit glisser la porte et se faufila dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et regarda Ron s'allongeant sur la banquette, face à Harry. Puis, elle traversa les trois wagons pour retrouver celui des préfets.

« - Désolée, j'ai dû expliquer à des Première Année que le train n'irait pas plus vite en courant partout dans les couloirs. » mentit la jeune femme.

« - Bien, bien, Miss Granger. Nous vous attendions afin de commencer. »

La voix fluette du professeur Flitwick n'avait pas l'autorité imposante de McGonagall mais Hermione était certaine qu'il saurait faire un Sous-Directeur accueillant, et rassurant pour les Première Année.

« - Commençons alors ! Félicitations d'abord tous nos nouveaux préfets ! Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est un grand honneur de porter l'insigne de préfet à votre poitrine, j'espère donc que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'il le reste. Je tiens aussi à vous présenter vos nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef Miss Granger ainsi que M. Malfoy. Ce sera donc vers ces deux élèves que vous vous orienterez en cas de problèmes. J'espère, Miss Granger et M. Malfoy que vous saurez faire bonne usage du pouvoir qui vous est confié. Passons donc au planning… »

Hermione avait été incroyablement surprise de voir qu'elle avait été choisie pour être Préfète en Chef, bien que Ron ou Harry disaient le contraire, elle ne pensait pas être le profil idéal pour ce poste. La surprise de la nomination de Draco n'en fut pas tellement une. Il avait retourné sa manche au dernier moment, comme l'avait fait son père durant la première guerre. Personne ne savait vraiment de quel côté il se trouvait, mais semble-t-il, la Directrice voulait lui laisser sa chance. Et même si le garçon avait subi de mauvaises influences, il n'avait jamais causé de tort à sa maison pendant ses années.

Lorsque la réunion se termina, les Préfets se séparèrent et chacun retourna dans son compartiment, tout en félicitant les Préfets-en-Chef. La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps dans le wagon des préfets, chérissant la quiétude auprès de ses amis plutôt que les regards admirateurs des Cinquième Année.

_ooo_

Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient tous rassemblés dans la même cabine. L'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus détendue qu'à son départ, ce qui la rassura chaudement.

« - Hey 'Mione ! Alors ces nouveaux préfets ? Comment va-t-on pouvoir les bizuter ? »

« - Si tu fais ça, Neville, ma vengeance sera terrible. » rigola la jeune femme.

Neville avait clairement changé. La guerre avait eu ses effets négatifs comme ses effets positifs. Il avait fait ressortir les défauts de certains, mais les qualités chez d'autres. Et le jeune Londubat faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Hermione s'installa sur une des banquettes avant de demander :

« - De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? »

« - Oh tu sais, de tout et de rien. De rien et de Quidditch, et de tout mais surtout de Quidditch. »

Ginny, qui était lovée dans les bras de Harry, n'avait jamais semblé aussi épanouie. Bien sûr, la perte de son frère l'avait touchée, mais elle était sensiblement plus forte que Ron, mais les moments passés avec Harry semblait lui redonner le sourire.

« - Et ça t'intéresse toi, Neville ? »

« - Je fais semblant de comprendre, mais en fait, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est la feinte de qui, déjà ? » S'amusa le grand brun.

« - Porskoff ! Comment peux-tu te souvenir de toutes les propriétés des Pétunias... »

« - Ne parle pas de Pétunia, Ron! » s'indigna Harry.

« - Oui bon, disons de bezoard.. »

« - C'est plus du domaine des potions ça. » S'exclama Hermione.

« - Ah bon ? Bon, eh bien de la mandragore, mais pas de ça ? »

« - Et tu comptes réellement avoir tes Aspics, cher frère ? »

« - L'espoir est un sentiment qui ne meurt qu'avec l'homme. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Luna, qui portait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes étranges et tout le monde explosa de rire.

_ooo_

Il n'était pas difficile de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes à Poudlard. L'endroit n'avait que très peu changé, mais la Grande Salle n'avait subi aucune modification, si bien que tout le monde avait retrouvé sa place habituelle. Que ce soit pour les élèves, comme pour les professeurs.

« - Vous avez vu, Rogue est encore là ! Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi il continue à faire ça alors qu'il déteste enseigner ? »

« - J'espérais, pour une fois, passer une année scolaire, sans me faire insulter.. »

« - Et je suis censé prendre comment le fait qu'il s'est sacrifié pour ma mère ? »

Harry semblait avoir gagné l'argumentaire puisque plusieurs regards compatissants lui furent adressés. Cependant, à la grande surprise de tous, Harry prit la nouvelle plutôt bien. En conséquence, bien entendu. Mais il comprenait désormais davantage Rogue, même si jamais il ne lui excuserait son comportement. Rogue l'avait sauvé, à de nombreuses reprises, et pour ça, il avait été obligé de l'en remercier.

« - Attention, voilà les Première Année. »

Un fou rire immédiat traversa toute la Grande Salle alors qu'il apparaissait clairement que Flitwick, qui menait la marche, était plus petit que la majorité des nouveaux sorciers.

La répartition se passa comme à son habitude, mais tout le monde attendait avec impatience le premier discours de la directrice. Lorsque ce moment arriva, McGonagall se leva et attendit le silence avant de s'exprimer.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves, et aux plus anciens, bien évidemment. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que vous étiez nombreux cette année. Je ne vous explique pas les raisons que même un hippogriffe aurait comprises. Ce sont les mêmes raisons qui vous ont amené à unir vos forces, et je souhaiterai... Que dis-je, j'exige que cette solidarité perpétue au fil des années. Je parle donc pour les anciens comme pour les plus jeunes.

Pour en revenir à notre année scolaire, le Professeur Rogue a accepté de reprendre sa position en tant que professeur de Potions, tandis que le poste de...»

« - Il va vraiment enseigner alors ? J'espérais qu'il ne soit là qu'en guise de décoration..» siffla Ron.

« - Apparemment, Ron. Apparemment. C'est fini le bon temps en Potion... »

« - Mais pourquoi ? Il déteste enseigner, il déteste les enfants, la guerre est finie, il n'a plus besoin de faire ça. »

« - Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ? Il a passé toute sa vie ici, même s'il était contraint de le faire, Poudlard est sa maison, en quelque sorte. » Expliqua Harry.

Ces amis le regardaient surpris d'un tel retournement de situation, et Hermione fut la première à réagir.

« - Et puis, il faut bien qu'il continue à veiller sur Harry, il doit bien se douter que M. Potter ne restera pas longtemps sans attirer l'attention. »

« - En fait, c'est ton père adoptif Harry ! »

« - Ta gueule Ron. »

Enfin la Directrice annonça le début du repas, et bientôt plus aucun son ne parvenait de la bouche des garçons.

_ooo_

Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées, une fine note apparue près du verre d'Hermione, cette dernière, intriguée, l'ouvrit.

« _Vos appartements se situent aux Sous-Sols._

_Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver l'entrée, aucun mot de passe n'est nécessaire, cette fois ci. _»

« - Les garçons ! Je ne savais même pas que les Préfets-en-Chef avaient un appartement pour eux seuls. C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir lire tard le soir, sans déranger personne ! »

« - Ou tu pourrais y inviter tes vieux amis.. »

« - Tu as vraiment envie d'aller dans les Sous-Sol toi ? » adressa Harry. « Il y a des araignées là-bas, tu sais ! »

« - Ah. Ah. Ah. Je crois que je te préférais avant, tu sais quand tu avais le poids du monde sur les épaules… Là les sarcasmes de ton père adoptif commencent à te contrôler aussi... Prochaine étape : les cheveux gras, mon petit Harry ! »

Hermione sourit. Cette année commençait réellement bien.

_ooo_

La patience n'avait jamais compté comme l'une des qualités de la Gryffondor et dès le festin terminé, elle s'était rendu un étage en dessous, à la recherche d'un tableau, d'une statue qui l'amènerait chez elle. Effectivement, la Directrice se doutait bien que « La Joconde » aurait une signification particulière pour la jeune femme, beaucoup plus que ces armures qui trônait à chaque tournant. Hermione s'approchait du tableau et Mona Lisa esquissa un sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. La jeune femme resta perplexe pendant quelques instants avant de voir le panneau pivoter et l'entrée de son appartement se dévoiler.

Hermione resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, ce fut d'ailleurs lorsque le tableau se referma qu'elle fit un pas en avant, et découvrit alors la beauté de la pièce.

Le couloir principal était accueillant, chaleureux, la tapisserie rouge grenat contrastait avec le parquet de chêne. Hermione avança et se retrouva dans ce qu'il semblait être le salon. La pièce était magnifique, inspirée de l'époque baroque. Les voûtes se croisaient de part et d'autres du plafond, cassant l'habituelle régularité. La tapisserie, cette fois, était plus claire, mais le beige ressortait tout aussi bien avec le mobilier imposant en chêne. Les rideaux, bordeaux, cachaient une fenêtre enchantée qui imitait le temps extérieur. A l'opposé, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque, déjà bien garnie et quelques pas plus loin se situait un canapé en cuir qui faisait face à une grande cheminée.

Le sourire d'Hermione ne la quitta pas lorsqu'elle continua la visite. Sa chambre, bien évidemment, était d'autant plus impressionnante puisqu'à l'instant même, le plafond était un ciel enchanté ou chaque petite étoile faisait sa lumière. Le lit à baldaquin, qui trônait au centre de la pièce était assez grand pour contenir Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. La jeune femme s'avança pour ouvrir une porte, pensant à la salle de bain, mais qui se révéla davantage être un immense dressing. Quelques robes de sorciers d'une qualité supérieure pendaient sur des cintres où on pouvait admirer l'insigne de préfet-en-Chef cousu ainsi que les initiales de la Gryffondor.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, inspirant l'odeur de ses robes dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée, pour laisser ce flux d'émotions positives l'envahir. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes et l'emporta finalement dans un sommeil léger.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! :) **

**Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment super gentil. :) **

**Je vous laisse apprécier ce -court- chapitre et on se revoit Samedi 14 (où j'aurais eu les résultats de ma première année de médecine...) **

**Bisous. **

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Alex Goot - _How to save a life_

**Chapitre 2**

« - Miss Granger ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, désorientée. Elle se redressa pour admirer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'habituer à l'intimité de ses appartements.

« - Miss Granger, quelqu'un est à votre porte. »

La jeune femme se retourna, curieusement, en cherchant l'origine de la voix féminine. Dans l'ombre de l'obscurité, Mona Lisa, imposante de son impassibilité, se trouvait dans le tableau face au grand lit et regardait la Gryffondor d'un air totalement détaché. Hermione se leva de son lit, et s'étira encore quelque peu endormie. Elle se dirige a mollement vers son entrée, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron et Harry n'hésiteraient pas à trahir le couvre-feu pour venir la voir. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui l'attristait, elle ne pourrait plus se prélasser en pyjama, le soir, au coin de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux pendant que les garçons faisaient leurs devoirs au dernier moment.

« - Professeur Rogue. »

Severus Rogue ne semblait pas davantage différent des années passées. Il avait le même teint cireux, les mêmes cheveux gras, les mêmes yeux éteints mais animés par une flamme noire qui brûlait ses obsidiennes. Il semblait néanmoins en meilleure forme, les os de son visage ne menaçaient plus de transpercer sa peau, ses cernes étaient moins dessinées.

« - Miss Granger. Je vous attends pour notre ronde. »

Hermione scruta son professeur de Potions, inquisitrice.

« - Notre ronde ? Mes rondes ne se déroulent pas avec l'un des préfets ? »

Rogue soupira.

« - Vous n'êtes pas au courant. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« - Il semblerait que non. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'éclairer ? »

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi vos appartements étaient au Sous-Sol et non pas près de votre chère Salle Commune ? »

« - A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y… »

Rogue ne s'attarda pas à écouter la Préfète, et passa directement aux explications.

« - Notre chère directrice a pensé que dans le but de renforcer l'unité entre les maisons, il serait préférable d'instaurer les appartements des préfets dans des lieux propices aux différends, et dans un but d'égalité, deux maisons doivent être représentées. Dans le même esprit, deux maisons doivent être représentées lors des rondes. Et notre chère Préfète-en-Chef n'ayant pas fait de planning, je dois donc ce soir me coltiner votre présence si agréable. Je laisserai votre Directeur de Maison vous informer du reste. Pouvons-nous commencer la ronde maintenant ? »

Hermione hocha la tête doucement, tout en intégrant les dernières informations. Elle se demandait pourquoi le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas partagé ces informations avec eux lors de la réunion et la question lui échappa alors qu'elle sortait de ses appartements.

« - Vous lui poserez la question demain, si vous avez tant besoin de réponse. »

Hermione soupira, légèrement agacée par son professeur. Elle n'aurait pas aimé l'avouer à ses amis, mais elle vouait un culte à cet homme courageux, qui avait été insulté, méprisé mais qui finalement n'était qu'un homme avec des regrets, des peurs, des sentiments... Elle admirait sa retenue, son sens du devoir, sa loyauté, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'Amour était vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à ne jamais renoncer, à ne jamais perdre espoir.

« - Miss Granger, posez votre question. Vos pensées sont bruyantes. »

Surprise la jeune femme regarda son professeur.

« - Je.. je me demandais comment j'étais supposée surveiller les Gryffondors alors que je suis quatre étages en dessous. »

« - Il y a une porte quelque part dans votre appartement qui vous mène directement dans votre Salle Commune. » répondit-il, aussi ennuyé que possible.

Sans un mot, il se retourna et commença sa marche. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre, ou même désireux de faire la conversation. Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Hermione se mit à son tour à marcher, à le suivre, à une distance raisonnable. Pas trop proche pour ne pas qu'il lui reproche, mais pas trop loin pour qu'il ne la perde.

Le parcours du professeur était stratégique. Il commençait d'abord par les étages supérieures pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'extérieur du château, puis il redescendait en empruntant chaque couloir. Hermione comprenait pourquoi, dès qu'elle avait été hors de son lit, c'était toujours le professeur Rogue qui l'avait trouvé. Il n'oubliait aucun coin, et lançait de temps à autre, de simples sortilèges qui pouvaient lui indiquer une présence indésirable.

Hermione restait en retrait, observant les manières discrètes mais efficaces de son homologue. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, et elle-même n'avait d'ailleurs pas essayé de lui en décrocher un. Ils marchaient seulement, les bruits de leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs.

« - Potter ! Je savais bien que je vous trouverai ce soir. »

Hermione s'arrêta à hauteur du professeur, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche de son ami.

« - Professeur, je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit ici. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, puis se retourna en direction du mur tout en pointant sa baguette. Harry et Ron apparurent soudainement, la cape d'Invisibilité glissant sur le sol. Rogue la ramassa et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - J'imagine que ceci ne vous est pas étranger ? »

Hermione regarda la cape puis ses amis, l'air réprobateur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Et elle imaginait le pire de la part de ses amis.

La lumière blanche et étincelante qui sortait de la baguette du Directeur de Serpentard reflétait son exultation.

« - Je n'attends aucune réponse valable de votre part, mais j'ai dans le devoir de vous demander ce que vous faîtes hors de votre Salle Commune le couvre-feu passé. »

Harry ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer le professeur. Il y avait une tension palpable entre ces deux-là, un sentiment de pouvoir qui irradiait, un combat de virilité.

« - Il y avait une sorte de bagarre entre filles dans notre salle et on cherchait Hermione, parce que la préfète était elle-même impliquée et que c'est dans le dortoir des filles alors… Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait régler ça… »

L'explication de Ron était plausible, elle surprenait même Hermione. Seulement, il ne semblait même pas que Rogue ait écouté le moindre mot.

« - Et bien sûr, puisque vous êtes les sauveurs du monde, votre préfet ne pouvait pas s'en charger ? »

« - Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione logeait dans les cachots et nous si, alors... »

« - Votre mère serait fière de voir quel menteur chevronné vous êtes devenu Weasley. »

Hermione n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas totalement impartiale, il y avait des limites qui ne devaient pas être franchies.

« - Professeur, je doute que ce soit approprié. C'est une excuse parfaitement valable. »

Rogue se tourna vers la Préfète et Hermione regretta aussi d'être intervenue.

« - Taisez-vous. »

Son attention se retourna vers les deux Gryffondors.

« - Pour bien commencer l'année, vous serez tous les deux en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« - Mais... »

Derrière le professeur, Hermione lança un regard réprobateur au rouquin, qui le fit taire immédiatement.

Harry hocha de la tête, et arracha sa cape des mains de Rogue avant de se retourner.

« - Granger, assurez-vous que vos petits amis retrouvent leur chemin. Et ne revenez pas, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. »

La Gryffondor encaissa la remarque sans ciller, et rattrapa Harry et Ron.

« - Vous êtes vraiment... » Fulmina Hermione, tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle respira une bonne bouffée d'air pour se calmer avant de continuer.

« - Désolée Harry, je savais que ça tournerait mal si tu pouvais parler. » Et annulant le Muffiato qu'elle avait lancé, la voix d'Harry résonnait déjà dans les couloirs.

« - Mais quel abruti celui-là ! Je vous dis un jour… un jour… je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai, mais j'aurais le dernier mot. »

« - Bébé Harry est en conflit avec Papa? » rigola Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était désormais plus qu'une petite guerre entre deux individus débordant de testostérone qui les séparait.

« - Et donc, c'était quoi votre raison ? »

« - On voulait juste te voir 'Mione, ta chaleureuse voix nous manquait. » déclara Ron en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« - Vous êtes bêtes, d'autant plus que j'ai un accès direct à la Salle Commune. Dommage de ne pas avoir attendu demain matin pour que je vous le dise, hein ? »

Harry et Ron rigolèrent alors qu'ils donnaient le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui malheureusement avait survécu à la guerre.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre. Seulement ne pensez pas que ce cher Rogue s'adoucit, vous remarquerez bien vite que ce n'est pas le cas. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est toujours encourageant ! :)

Autrement, je n'ai pas ma première année de médecine, donc ôh joie, j'aurais la chance de pouvoir recommencer cette horrible année à la rentrée prochaine. Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais je vous promets le triple de longueur dans les chapitres suivants. Je vous revois mercredi 25 Juin, en espérant qu'à ce stade j'ai trouvé un nouvel appart et un boulot d'été. Mais si ma semaine s'égaie, je pourrais me laisser tenter à vous poster un nouveau chapitre. We'll see !

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

La monotonie était revenue plus vite qu'elle n'avait disparu. Hermione n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir, un jour, quitté cette école plus de deux mois. Rien ne semblait différent, dans les locaux, les cours, les devoirs et même les professeurs. L'équipe pédagogique avait certes subit quelques changements, comme c'était le cas chaque année. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, le matin, le midi ou le soir était toujours bruyante, animée, chaleureuse, vivante. Un étranger n'aurait jamais cru que quatre mois auparavant, cette même Salle avait servi de lieu de bataille, d'infirmerie, de morgue. Tous les jours, les élèves marchaient sur le sol qui avait été couvert de sang. Le sang d'ennemis mais aussi d'alliés, de camarades, d'amis. Pourtant, jamais Poudlard n'avait paru aussi normal.

_ooo_

Une semaine s'était rapidement écoulée, et Hermione étant Hermione, la jeune femme avait rapidement adopté une routine agréable entre son poste de Préfète-en-Chef, ses devoirs et ses amis. Comme chaque soir, Hermione se retrouvait dans la Salle Commune, après le dîner, pour profiter de ses amis, et faire ses devoirs. Son poste de Préfète-en-Chef lui apportait un avantage, qui aux yeux de la jeune femme, dépassait toute attente, elle avait le droit, au même titre que les professeurs d'accéder à la Réserve. Bien évidemment, la Gryffondor n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'y rendre et de la lecture l'attendait sagement sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait trouvé beaucoup d'ouvrage portant sur des recherches, généralement des amorces de thèses d'apprentis qui étaient passés par Poudlard durant leur formation, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agrémenter ses devoirs avec quelques remarques pertinentes.

Lorsqu'après, généralement, un quart d'heure de travail, Ron commençait à se lasser, les garçons s'installaient dans leurs fauteuils favoris pour jouer aux échecs, pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry et Ron n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé à la semaine de retenue affligée par Rogue, et Hermione attendait toujours leurs retours pour regagner ses appartements et se préparer pour sa ronde. Un consentement silencieux s'était mis naturellement en place entre la préfète et le Directeur de Serpentard. Il menait la marche, les éclairant de sa baguette et Hermione, un peu plus en arrière, usait de sortilèges de présence. Elle ne disait jamais mot lorsqu'il interceptait un élève. En somme, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un décor, et elle savait pertinemment que c'était fondé. Il fallait encore attendre de savoir la disponibilité de chaque préfet pour organiser les rondes, Hermione devait donc supporter le silencieux personnage pendant deux semaines.

Quand le weekend arriva, l'ambiance du château frôlait la félicité estivale. Les élèves abandonnaient, pour la plupart, leurs plumes et leurs livres, et traînaient à droite et à gauche juste pour le bonheur de ne rien faire. Hermione ne ressentait pas ce besoin d'abandonner ses livres, mais elle souhaitait seulement profiter de ses amis, tant que ses responsabilités ne lui prenaient pas encore tout son temps. C'est pourquoi, le samedi soir, après sa ronde, elle enfila son pyjama et se réfugia de nouveau dans sa Salle Commune, où bien évidemment Ron, Neville, Harry, Ginny étaient toujours éveillés.

« - Hermione ! Comment va la chauve-souris ? »

« - Comme toujours, impossible de le faire taire celui-là ! » rigola la préfète.

« - Il a quand même un sérieux problème... »

« - Je ne sais pas qui est le pire entre Hayley ou Rogue... »

Le professeur Hayley, nouveau Directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, était l'exact opposé de Rogue. Il était chaleureux, attentif, et aussi curieux qu'une pie.

« - Mardi, il m'a demandé si la couleur de mes cheveux était naturelle, ou si j'avais mangé trop de carotte. Il est gentil, mais il est quand même bizarre... »

La remarque de Ginny ne surprenait personne puisque chacun avait eu l'immense honneur d'entendre une de ses remarques saugrenues.

« - Il m'a demandé d'où venait mon nom. Pas son pays, mais sa signification. Je n'avais jamais pensé à mon nom de famille de cette manière. » Indiqua Neville.

Tout le monde se regardait, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Et tu portes bien ton nom ? » demanda Ginny, un sourire malicieux qu'Harry reconnaissait bien.

« - Ginny ! Sérieusement ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« - Vous saviez ? Depuis quand ? Bande de traîtres ! Faîtes attention à ce qu'il y aura dans vos assiettes cette année...»

Le petit groupe rigola chaudement, avant de commencer une bataille de coussin, de livres, ou de tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Et petit à petit le groupe se dissipa pour ne laisser qu'Harry et Hermione. La quête aux Horcruxes les avait incroyablement rapprochés, même si à l'époque c'était une question de nécessité. Désormais, rien ne les y obligeait. Mais, même si auparavant Hermione considérait Harry et Ron comme des frères, elle avait aujourd'hui la certitude d'appartenir réellement à une même famille.

« - Tu t'imagines, on aura peut-être la chance d'avoir une année sans drame... Ça ne serait pas de refus, pour une fois. »

Hermione sourit, et Harry se leva.

« - Je suis exténué, je vais me coucher. »

« - Moi aussi, bonne nuit Harry. »

Alors qu'Harry retrouvait son dortoir, Hermione profitait de la quiétude de la Salle Commune et après quelques minutes, elle fit face au tableau de la Tour Eiffel, installé dans un coin de la salle.

« - Aperto Libro »

Il avait été difficile pour Hermione de trouver un mot de passe, non pas qu'elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle phrase, mais elle voulait quelque chose qui la définissent, qui lui donne envie de prononcer ces mots.

Sans réaction du tableau, Hermione répéta son mot de passe une première fois, puis une seconde. Mais il semblait que le portrait ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Les fois précédentes, Mona ne s'était jamais trouvée dans le tableau et pourtant, la jeune femme avait eu accès à ses appartements. Hermione se rendit compte que la plupart des occupants des tableaux étaient endormis. Mona Lisa devait elle aussi dormir. Résignée, Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune. Elle frissonna. Septembre venait tout juste de commencer et pourtant les couloirs portaient déjà l'odeur de l'hiver. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les étages qui la séparaient des cachots, tout en évitant de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Enfin quand elle arriva devant son portrait, Mona ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.

« - Aperto Libro ? »

Sans grande surprise, rien ne se passait. Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'appeler le portrait de son tableau. Sans résultat. Grelottante, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sol, et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers le professeur Rogue qui marchait dans sa direction.

« - Professeur ? Que faîtes-vous là ? »

« - Mes appartements se situent à côté des vôtres. »

La jeune femme, quelque peu fatiguée, hocha naturellement la tête puis reposa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle semblait désespérée, drôlement étrange. Et même si Severus ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était curieux de savoir la raison de sa présence.

« - Je me permet de vous retourner la question. »

« - Ah oui… C'est complètement stupide. » Marmonna Hermione et continua ses explications qui restaient prisonnières de la barrière que formaient ses genoux.

« - Je ne vous comprends pas. Levez-vous et regardez-moi. » Ordonna le professeur.

Hermione soupirait face à l'effort qu'on lui demandait, la fatigue ayant raison d'elle.

« - Mon portrait semble dormir, ou ne veut pas m'ouvrir. »

Un fin rictus sur le visage, Rogue répondit :

« - C'est embêtant. Et comment justifiez-vous cette tenue? »

Hermione rougit, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle se trouvait, dans un petit short en lin bleu et en débardeur, face au professeur le plus craint de Poudlard.

« - Je... J'étais dans la Salle Commune. »

« - Je vous conseillerais dans ce cas d'y retourner. Vous réglerez ce problème demain. Hors de ma vue, maintenant. »

Hermione resta d'abord interloquée puis lorsque le Directeur de Serpentard disparut derrière une armure, elle s'avança dans l'obscurité.

« - Attendez. »

La Gryffondor se retourna, intriguée, par cette voix condescendante.

« - Prenez ceci pour vous couvrir, les murs n'ont peut-être pas d'oreilles, mais ils ont des yeux. »

Hermione tendit la main pour attraper la cape que lui tendait son professeur.

Bien qu'il savait son geste totalement déplacé, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme. Ses fines jambes blanches n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche comparé à la douce rondeur de ses hanches moulées dans un débardeur qui laissait clairement apparaître une poitrine menue. Son cou fin, pâle portait un visage de porcelaine, aux traits raffinés. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'enfant de onze ans qui l'avait précédé, une petite sorcière, aux grands yeux et à longues dents, aux cheveux touffus assoiffée de reconnaissance. La différence était frappante. La petite fille incertaine avait disparu pour laisser place à une belle femme, au caractère bien trempé.

« - Merci, professeur. »

Hermione passa la cape par-dessus ses épaules et reprit son chemin, l'odeur de parchemin et d'herbe coupée lui promettant de joli rêve sur le canapé des Gryffondors.

_ooo_

Chose promise, chose due. Hermione, après avoir métamorphosé un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, s'était assoupie pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin, lorsque certains Premières Années se dirigeaient déjà vers la Salle Commune, tout en lui jetant des regards interloqués.

Cette fois-ci, le tableau s'ouvrit sans échancrure et Hermione put regagner l'intimité de ses quartiers. Hermione se déshabilla, et s'immergea dans un bain rempli de mousse, un livre entre les mains, mais ses pensées tournées sur le vêtement qui reposait sur la petite chaise, à l'entrée de ses appartements. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée que Rogue l'ait vu dans une tenue plutôt légère, si légère qu'il fut obligée de lui céder sa cape pour la couvrir. C'était un geste qui lui coûtait et qu'il lui ferait sûrement payer.

Hermione soupira avant de plonger la tête sous la surface et laisser l'eau chaude attaquer la peau de son visage.

_ooo_

« - Professeur Rogue ? »

Hermione se tenait devant l'imposante armure qui semblait garder les appartements du sinistre professeur de Potion. La jeune femme se sentait particulièrement ridicule d'appeler ainsi son professeur, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui rendre sa cape le lundi après son cours. Mais le moins de désagrément qu'elle lui causerait, moins la réprimande se ferait lourde, du moins, la Préfète l'espérait.

Alors qu'Hermione venait d'admettre que l'entrée de ses appartements ne se trouvait pas devant cette armure, l'armure fit un pas en avant, laissant place à un grand homme au teint pâle.

« - Miss Granger. Pourquoi cette intrusion ? »

Sa voix était basse, apathique mais sans ses accents menaçants. Ses paroles dégoulinaient seulement d'ennui.

Hermione recula d'un pas, s'éloignant tout de même de l'imposant personnage. Elle n'avait pas peur de Severus Rogue, elle savait, et elle avait entendu, qu'il était tout à fait humain, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'il était un homme loyal, courageux, un ami, un amant même. C'était d'ailleurs ces caractères qui l'avaient transformé en l'homme qu'il fut. Il les avait sauvé, mis en péril sa santé, sa vie, seulement pour assurer une promesse, pour soigner ses remords. C'était noble, lorsque l'on y pensait. Mais c'était aussi cette noblesse qui faisait du directeur de Serpentard, un homme effrayant.

« - Je… je vous rapporte votre cape et... »

Hermione hésita à continuer pensant que le moindre mot qu'elle formulerait ne ferait que l'accabler davantage.

« - Et je voulais m'excuser pour ma tenue d'hier. »

La jeune femme se teinta de rouge, et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, honteuse, et fuir le regard, du professeur.

Une main blanche s'avançait et s'empara du vêtement.

« - Vos problèmes de tableaux sont résolus ? »

Hermione, surprise, releva la tête. Prise au dépourvu de ce soudain intérêt, elle ne réussit qu'à articuler quelques mots.

« - Oui oui, un malentendu simplement. »

Un fin rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus, avant qu'il ne se retourne à ses appartements, laissant flotter quelques mots dans l'air.

« - Toujours pas perdu la main, cette Mona Lisa. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis d'humeur joyeuse, j'ai acheté pleiiiins de vêtements et de chocolat pour me réconforter et vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne suis peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout, donc je vous remercie pour avoir réchauffer mon coeur.

Voilà donc le chapitre 4, profitez en de ce beau temps. Et vous aurez la suite le mercredi 25 Juin et je peux vous assurer que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. A bientôt. :)

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Orellia - _Suggestion_

**Chapitre 4**

Il y avait désormais des années qu'Hermione avait perdu l'espoir de partager son petit déjeuner avec Ron et Harry. C'était donc, comme à son habitude, que la jeune femme lisait un livre, à la lumière du jour. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre, de relever la tête pour saluer un professeur ou un de ses camarades. Mais ces derniers savaient parfaitement qu'il ne fallait déranger la Préfète lorsqu'un livre était ouvert devant elle.

Sirotant un thé légèrement fumant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au cursus qu'elle emprunterait à la fin de son année scolaire. Elle savait que des dizaines de portes lui étaient ouvertes, non pas seulement pour ses exploits de guerre, mais pour la personne qu'elle était.

Elle avait toujours pensé, enfant, qu'elle serait une très bonne bibliothécaire. C'était le métier parfait de tout librophile, après tout. Seulement, quand elle avait appris son appartenance au monde sorcier, toute une société s'était ouverte à elle, avec de nouvelles possibilités. Et chacune de ses possibilités était alléchante. Elle aurait voulu être professeur pour transmettre son amour du savoir, être Médicomage pour soigner les sorciers, être Ministre pour améliorer les lois Archaïques du Monde Sorcier. Elle aurait aussi voulu voyager, découvrir de nouvelles sociétés sorcières, de nouvelles formes de magie et les étudier. Elle aurait voulu découvrir l'origine génétique de la magie. Tant de possibilités rendaient le choix tellement difficile. Pour chacun de ses camarades, leurs formations étaient évidentes, Neville sera botaniste, Harry sera Auror, Ron finira sûrement dans le Quidditch tout comme sa soeur. Depuis le début de leurs études, leurs choix avaient été fixés, leurs buts déterminés. Hermione les enviait pour cela, mais à son sens, c'était la décision la plus importante de sa vie. C'était celle qui lui donnerait envie de se lever le matin, d'y mettre du coeur. Et la jeune femme désirait profondément faire un métier important pour elle, mais utile à la cause. Malheureusement, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ses professeurs dans quelques semaines.

_ooo_

Ses pensées furent perturbées, non pas par l'arrivée de ses amis, mais par celui du courrier. Des dizaines de hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle, tout en laissant tomber lettres, journaux, paquets, plumes sur les Grandes Tables.

Hermione s'empara de la Gazette et commença à s'informer des nouvelles réformes que voulait adopter le nouveau ministre.

« - Tu n'ouvres pas ton courrier 'Mione ? »

La jeune femme baissa son journal pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de Ginny. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione plia le canard et découvrit une enveloppe rectangulaire aux bordures dorées.

« - Oh, je n'avais même pas vu ! Merci Ginny ! »

La Préfète sourit à son amie, et s'empara de la mystérieuse missive.

« - On dirait une lettre du ministère, Papa reçoit les mêmes par moment. »

La brune retourna la lettre et aperçut le sceau de cire rouge du ministère, cachetant la missive.

« - Il semblerait que tu ais raison. »

Intriguée, Hermione déchira l'enveloppe et laissa traîner ses yeux sur l'écriture arrondie.

« _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_C'est une délicate mission qui m'incombe aujourd'hui. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents, M. Daniel Granger et Mme Jean Granger, survenu le 13 Septembre 1999, suite à un accident de voiture._

_Afin que vous puissiez leur rendre un dernier hommage, le Ministre des Affaires Moldues se chargera de l'organisation d'une cérémonie qui se déroulera le 15 Septembre à quinze heures à la chapelle d'Hampstead. Un Auror assurera votre sécurité et le bon déroulement de la cérémonie._

_Miss Granger, veuillez accepter nos plus sincères condoléances._

_K. Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie._ »

Son visage se figea et perdit toute couleur alors qu'Hermione lisait la missive une seconde fois. Elle lâcha le morceau de papier, comme si ce dernier venait de la brûler et n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Ginny, interloquée, regarda son amie.

« - Hermione ? »

La plus jeune des Weasley ne réussissait à déterminer si la nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise.

« - Hermione ! »

La brune ne réagissait pas, son cerveau ayant cessé de fonctionner, ses poumons de respirer. Et avant que la jeune femme ne quitte des yeux la missive empoisonnée, la noirceur l'entoura comme une couverture chaleureuse.

A côté du courrier, une jeune femme affichait son plus beau sourire sur la première page de la Gazette.

_ooo_

Hermione souleva lourdement ses paupières, tandis que la lumière éclatante lui brûlait les yeux. La jeune femme gémit, et ferma les paupières.

« - Miss Granger, vous voilà de retour. »

La voix pincée de la Directrice sortit la Préfète de sa torpeur. Hermione se redressa, et fronça les sourcils.

« - Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

McGonagall ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se contenta de regarder Madame Promfresh qui lançait des sorts de diagnostics.

« - Tout va bien ma petite. Mangez un peu, et vous pourrez sortir. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement avant de retourner son attention vers la vieille dame.

« - Vous n'avez aucun souvenir précédant votre évanouissement? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant au creux de son estomac que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Où est Harry ? Et Ron ? Ils vont bien ? »

La Directrice sourit tristement.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Messieurs Weasley et Potter, ils dorment encore. Miss Weasley attend derrière la porte. »

Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement. C'était devenu une habitude pour la Gryffondor de s'inquiéter pour ses deux amis, qui n'avait pas le cerveau parfois à la bonne place. Bien que Voldemort était mort, il restait cependant quelques adeptes de son régime puriste.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

McGonagall s'approcha du lit de la patiente et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« - Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, mais vos parents sont décédés, Miss Granger. Je suis terriblement désolée. »

« - Quoi ? Non ! » S'écria la Préfète alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

Pourtant, si son coeur n'y croyait pas, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. La lettre, les mots, la peine, la souffrance.

« - Miss Granger, je suis désolée, mais vous devez comprendre, vos parents ne reviendront pas. Ils sont morts dans le choc de l'accident. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Pouvez-vous me laisser s'il vous plait. » exigea froidement la jeune femme.

Surprise, la Directrice fit un pas en arrière et laissa tomber sa main sur le drap blanc.

« - Bien sûr. Je vous laisse avec Miss Weasley. »

« - Je souhaiterais rester seule. »

La Directrice regarda son élève, la mine dépitée, attristée.

« - Bien. Vous êtes dispensée de vos classes pour la journée, si vous le désirez. »

Hermione se renfrogna et se tourna sur le côté, alors que la porte se refermait.

_ooo_

Mort. Le professeur McGonagall avait qualifié ses parents de ce terrible adjectif. Morts, éteints, perdus.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de la nouvelle, Hermione n'avait pas laissé une larme couler, respirant à grande bouffée pour garder son masque.

Hermione descendit les marches qui la séparaient des donjons, et de ses appartements. Elle était reconnaissante de ne croiser personne sur son chemin, tout le monde était enfin descendu pour le petit déjeuner.

« - Aperto Libro. »

Son tableau s'ouvrait alors que le professeur Rogue sortait de ses appartements.

« - Eh bien Miss Granger, où sont passées vos manières ? Cinq points de moins. »

Hermione tourna la tête, toisa son professeur et n'en prit pas compte. Elle avança dans ses appartements et la porte se referma sur un professeur de Potions mécontent.

Une fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son grand lit, et admira, hébétée, le ciel nuageux qu'affichait son plafond. Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba, comme chaque matin, sur le cadre posé sur sa table de nuit. La jeune femme s'en empara et traça de son index les contours des protagonistes. Hermione, dans une légère robe en lin, se trouvait entre son père et sa mère, sur une plage méditerranéenne. Le bonheur était le premier sentiment qui ressortait de cette photo. Le bonheur d'avoir survécu, le bonheur de se retrouver. Hermione, après la guerre, avait retrouvé ses parents, et avait inversé le sortilège. La jeune femme avait été profondément soulagée de savoir qu'elle aurait toujours le soutien de sa mère. Elle appréciait aussi la fierté dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'elle lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'Harry, Ron et elle avait accompli pour s'assurer de la sécurité du monde Sorcier.

Les larmes glissaient sur le visage crayeux de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle serrait la photo contre son torse. Elle s'était démenée pour assurer leurs sécurités, pour ne pas en faire des cibles faciles, pour les protéger, mais tous ses efforts étaient restés vains. Rien n'aurait pu éviter les fatalités de leurs vies. Finalement, le Monde des Moldus était bien plus cruel, car il n'avait rien de magique. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Rageuse, elle attrapa le cadre et le lança contre le mur le plus proche où il s'éclata. Hermione se retourna, et versa toutes ses larmes, pour qu'enfin l'épuisement l'emporte hors de sa conscience.

_ooo_

Hermione se réveillait, une voix l'interpellant. Elle se redressa difficilement, se sentant terriblement faible. Son cerveau semblait cogner contre les parois de son crâne dès qu'elle bougeait la tête.

« - Miss Granger, vos amis vous attendent à l'extérieur. »

Hermione regarda son tableau, tout en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas plutôt aller se recoucher. Avait-elle la force de supporter leurs regards compatissants ? La mort de ses parents étaient tellement stupides, ils n'étaient rien, seulement des dentistes, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer pourtant. Elle pleurait pour une mort insignifiante. Elle s'en voulait lorsqu'elle pensait à ses amis et aux pertes qu'ils avaient vécu. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Fol'oeil et tous les autres étaient morts pour la cause, pour un but. Ils étaient morts en héros. La mort de ses parents ne valait rien à côté de celle de ses amis.

La brune reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

« - Je leur ai déjà dit que vous étiez réveillée. »

Hermione soupira et inspira de grande bouffée d'oxygène pour lui donner du courage. Elle bascula ses jambes hors de son lit et se leva mollement.

« - Tu peux leur ouvrir. »

La Préfète entendit le grincement que faisait son tableau lorsqu'il libérait le passage, puis le pas de ses amis, d'abord incertain puis rapidement, précipité.

« - Hermione ! »

Harry entoura chaleureusement son amie de ses grands bras, tout en posant sa main derrière sa tête.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent du couple et les étreignirent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, Hermione ne le savait pas. Elle appréciait ce soutien silencieux tandis qu'elle n'était plus capable de retenir le flux de liquide salé. Se recomposant, Hermione essaya de se dégager de la prise de ses amis.

Ron fut le premier à s'exprimer, visiblement mal à l'aise et incertain de ses mots.

« - On voulait venir dès que l'on a su mais Rogue n'a pas voulu nous laisser partir. Mais on voulait vraiment être là, hein ! Pour... tu sais… être là quoi ! »

Hermione sourit faiblement, tout en s'installant dans le canapé.

« - Ça va, Hermione ? T'as l'air bizarre... Aie Ginny ! »

« - Mais t'es vraiment insensible toi ! »

Ginny s'installa auprès d'Hermione et passa son bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor.

« - Ça ira, tu verras. Tu es forte, et puis on est là, nous. »

Comme seule réponse, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse, tout en contemplant le feu qui claquait dans la cheminée.

Harry ne disait mot, sachant bien à quel point, il était difficile de perdre ses parents. Il savait la douleur qu'il ressentait, encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le vide que cela pouvait provoquer pour une personne ayant des souvenirs, des photos.

« - C'est vraiment beau comme appartement ! »

Ron leva un sourcil en direction de son ami, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à l'incongruité de la situation.

Hermione était hypnotisée par la danse que faisaient les flammes. Elle avait honte de se présenter ainsi devant ses amis. Elle, qui était la personne rationnelle. Elle, qui faisait passer la raison avant le coeur. Elle, qui pleurait maintenant sur les genoux de Ginny. Elle se sentait si misérable, si pitoyable, qu'elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la réalité.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 5, où nous apercevons enfin un peu plus de ce cher Severus et la suite ne risque pas de vous décevoir non plus. Je suis en pleine rédaction du chapitre 15 (la fiction en comptera 22), j'avoue ne pas avoir particulièrement de temps, entre la recherche d'un nouvel appartement, le déménagement/emménagement de ma maison parentale et bien évidemment l'été. Mais j'ai les deux derniers chapitres et l'épilogue, qui sont écrit, donc je pense pouvoir dire que la rédaction de la fiction sera terminée d'ici la fin des vacances. YOUPI vous ne subirez pas cette interminable attente entre les chapitres.

Je devrais le dire plus souvent, mais je remercie **Nafraya**, ma béta, pour ses corrections. :)

Prochain chapitre le Samedi 5 Juillet, en espérant que ce dernier réponde à vos attentes. Merci encore pour vos reviews et à tout ceux qui me lisent et me suivent. :)

Bonne journée !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Imagine Dragons - _Demons_

**Chapitre 5**

Le mercredi arriva comme une douce et lente torture.

Hermione était retournée, dès le lendemain, à ses devoirs, sous l'œil attentif de ses amis et de ses professeurs. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite que ne l'aurait fait une bouse de dragon. Mais Hermione n'avait pas prêté attention à tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, au petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas non plus cillé quand des Première Années l'avaient pointé du doigt. La jeune fille s'en fichait éperdument. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était la cible de murmures, et elle n'avait pas la force, cette fois, de combattre toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient.

« - Aider Potter à battre Voldemort, mais elle tue ses Sang de bourbe de parents ! » disaient les Serpentard.

« - Ohhh, elle va sûrement arrêter Poudlard. » racontaient les Pousouffle.

« - Elle ne passera peut-être plus tout son temps dans les livres, maintenant ! » espéraient les Serdaigle.

Etrangement, les Gryffondor ne lui avaient adressé que des sourires compatissants. La brune savait très bien que c'était seulement grâce à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« - Tu y vas à quelle heure déjà ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il avalait un pancake.

« - L'auror m'attend pour 14h30. »

Harry considéra son amie quelques instants.

« - Tu veux que l'un de nous t'accompagne ? »

Hermione sourit tendrement. Elle avait pensé à demander à un de ses amis de venir avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur infliger cela. Personne ne voulait se trouver dans un cimetière. Personne ne voulait voir quelqu'un sombrer sous terre, alors que les souvenirs surgissaient de nouveau. Mais le geste suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

« - Non, ça ira. Je préfère être seule, mais merci ! »

Harry hocha la tête et tourna la tête, tout en gardant un œil sur la Préfète.

« - Oh c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir comment ils faisaient sans magie... »

« - RON ! »

Ginny frappa la tête vide de son frère, alors qu'Harry retenait sa colère. Hermione se leva, mal à l'aise, énervée.

« - Tu oses encore demander pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu être ensemble ? »

Et la jeune femme quitta la Grande Salle précipitamment.

_ooo_

Hermione lissait sa robe noire du plat de la main, alors qu'elle attendait l'Auror qui devait la mener au cimetière.

Un « pop » retentit et un grand homme, à la peau brune, dans un élégant costume noir apparut. Il se tourna vers le château et aperçu la jeune femme.

« - Oh bonjour, Miss Granger je présume ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« - Je suis l'Auror Jane et je suis chargé de votre sécurité. Nous pouvons y aller ? »

Une seconde fois, la jeune femme acquiesça. Sans un mot de plus, il lui tendit son bras et Hermione se sentit aspirée dans un tourbillon auquel elle était, désormais, habituée.

Elle ne trébucha même pas lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol dur d'une ruelle sombre. L'Auror jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa protégée avant de tourner la tête de tous les côtés.

« - Le cimetière est juste derrière, suivez-moi. »

Il avançait à petit pas, régulier, une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque. Ses yeux, fous, se baladaient dans chaque recoin de la ruelle. Il s'arrêta brutalement et tendit l'oreille, alors qu'Hermione le regardait, ni intriguée ni inquiète, seulement ennuyée.

« - Nous pouvons y aller. »

La jeune femme reprit sa marche et devança l'Auror Jane, alors qu'elle passait les imposantes grilles du cimetière d'Hampstead. Aussitôt, Hermione aperçut des silhouettes familières, toutes vêtues de noires. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, ni celle de son garde du corps.

« - Hermione !»

Courtney, la tante d'Hermione s'avança vers cette dernière. Elle enlaça maladroitement la jeune femme et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, mais... c'est bien ! Tes parents l'auraient voulu. »

Hermione recula et toisa la sœur de son père, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue ? »

Richard passa un bras autour des hanches de sa femme, en saluant poliment Hermione.

« - Il est l'heure. »

Courtney se tourna vers son mari, et embrassa rapidement sa bouche et fit volte-face, sans adresser un regard à sa nièce.

Hermione soupira, avant de s'approcher du corbillard. Quelques mains supportrices se posèrent sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle menait la marche vers la chapelle.

Des larmoiements, des gémissements, des pleurs renforçaient l'ambiance sinistre qui rythmait chaque pas du cortège. Le soleil, bien qu'il fut présent, ne réchauffait aucun cœur. Aucun oiseau n'apportait sa touche de gaîté. Le temps était à la tristesse, à la nostalgie, à l'abandon, aux adieux.

_ooo_

Hermione s'installa au premier rang, près de sa tante, face au portrait de ses parents pris à leur mariage. Ils avaient toujours formé un beau couple. Jean et Daniel étaient des personnes simples, qui possédaient de nombreux amis. Ils étaient reconnus pour être d'excellents dentistes, d'excellents amis, une excellente famille.

Le son de l'orgue, lourd, grave, macabre vibra à travers toute la chapelle, ouvrant, ainsi la cérémonie d'adieux.

Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles du prêtre qui décrivaient ses parents comme s'il les connaissait personnellement. Elle fermait les yeux, prenant à chaque inspiration une grande bouffée de courage, pour ne pas laisser de larme s'échapper. Sa tante se leva, sortant la jeune femme de sa torpeur, et se dirigea vers l'estrade Estrade où elle abandonnait quelques mots à l'égard de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. S'en suivit quelques cousins, quelques amis puis Hermione, à son tour, monta sur l'estrade. Elle inspira profondément, tout en parcourant des yeux l'assemblée. Elle les voyait tous ainsi accablés, pleurnichards, les yeux rouge, le visage bouffi, la goutte au nez. Ils avaient tous l'air misérables, se mouchant sans cesse dans l'espoir d'oublier la douleur qui se rouvrait à chaque battement.

« - Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment imaginer ici, aux funérailles de mes parents, sûrement parce qu'on n'a jamais vraiment envie d'imaginer de perdre des êtres si chers. Nos parents, ce ne sont pas de simples géniteurs, ce sont beaucoup plus. Ils nous apprennent d'abord à marcher, à parler, à vivre. Puis ils nous poussent à être nous-même, ils nous apprennent à surmonter les obstacles, à voir au-delà des apparences, à être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel alors que nous sommes complètement ordinaires. C'est incroyable le pouvoir que peuvent avoir nos parents, ce sont des supers héros, ils nous protègent des autres mais surtout de nous-même. Mes parents, malgré la distance qui nous séparaient, je n'ai jamais cessé de les aimer. Et je voudrais les remercier, aujourd'hui, pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté. »

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard de feu de sa tante.

« - Et c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas t'excuser de les avoir abandonnés, de ne jamais être là pour leurs anniversaires, pour leurs fêtes ? Regarde-toi, tu ne pleures pas, tu fais ta midinette mais finalement, tu te délectes de leurs morts. Tu pourras toucher l'argent de leurs affaires, partir encore plus loin que ta soi-disant école pour les cerveaux. Qui crois-tu berner ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, s'efforçant de rester maître d'elle-même, de penser rationnellement. Après une grande inspiration, elle répondit.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour parler de mon cursus scolaire, tante Courtney. Mais non je ne pleure pas, parce que mes parents m'ont appris à être forte, à me contenir dans toutes les circonstances... »

Elle voyait ces regards accusateurs, moralisateurs qui donnaient raison à sa tante.

« - Qui crois-tu que ta mère venait voir quand elle n'avait pas de tes nouvelles ? Quand elle pleurait tellement que ton père prenait la voiture et s'en allait ? » cria Susie, la meilleure amie de Jean.

Sous l'effet des inflexions cruelles, le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et la barrière que formaient ses yeux s'écroula sous l'assaut de liquide salé.

« - Non ! C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je .. Depuis trois jours, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est coupé en deux, qu'on m'a arraché l'estomac. Et... »

« - Miss Granger ! »

La brune se tut, reconnaissant qu'à moitié cette voix basse mais autoritaire. Elle plissa les yeux et put apercevoir l'auguste silhouette du professeur de Potions. Il avançait doucement dans la nef, tout en faisant glisser sa longue cape qui ondulait comme un serpent.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure appuyé, froid, sans appel.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle regardait les proches de ses parents.

« - Je voudrais seulement les remercier de m'avoir laissé la chance de devenir qui je suis, aujourd'hui. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle descendit les deux marches, essuya son visage du revers de sa main et emboîta la pas au Directeur de Serpentard qui avait déjà presque disparu.

_ooo_

« - Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Et pourquoi vous êtes intervenu ? » Cria rageusement Hermione alors qu'elle sortait à peine du lieu sacré.

« - Vous ne vous contrôliez plus. » répliqua-t-il seulement.

« - C'était mon affaire ! Ma famille ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de ... »

« - Sombre idiote ! Vous mettiez en danger notre communauté en vous laissant aller ainsi. Même un cracmol aurait ressenti la magie que vous dégagiez ! Imbécile ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comprenant soudainement la nécessité de l'intervention.

« - Mais pourquoi vous ? Où est passé l'Auror Jane ? »

« - On m'a demandé de venir vous surveiller, j'ai exécuté. Je ne suis pas réellement en mesure de discuter les ordres du ministère, voyez-vous. »

« - C'est vrai que ce n'est absolument pas dans vos habitudes. »

« - Granger, taisez-vous. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers la chapelle.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? » hésita-t-elle.

« - Je n'ai pas que votre petite personne à surveiller, figurez-vous. »

Hermione décroisa les bras et s'approcha du professeur. Il était plus grand, plus imposant mais à l'instant, la Gryffondor ne semblait pas frêle. Ses cheveux voletaient sous l'effet de la magie la rendant sauvage.

« - Allez-vous-en alors. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, sérieusement agacé.

« - Ne discutez pas, Miss Granger. Vous devez rentrer. »

Severus avança son bras en direction de la jeune femme.

« - Par précaution, je préfère vous accompagner. Vous seriez capable de vous disloquer. »

Hermione considéra son professeur pendant quelques secondes, ne cessant, parallèlement, de penser aux paroles de sa tante.

« - Pourrait-on passer par ma maison ? Je dois récupérer quelques affaires avant que... »

Severus soupira presque imperceptiblement, signe absolu de son énervement.

« - M'avez-vous confondu avec votre taxi, peut-être ? Nous rentrons. Pas de discussion. »

Impassible, telle une statue de marbre, le professeur de Potion ne bougeait plus, attendant que la jeune femme ne se décide à poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

« - Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser ma baguette, Miss Granger. » menaça l'homme, du bout des lèvres.

Hermione frôla timidement la robe de Rogue mais cela suffit à se faire aspirer, une nouvelle fois, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que pensait Rogue.

_ooo_

« - La peste ! » grogna-t-il alors qu'il montait les marches menant vers le bureau de la Directrice. Il se présenta devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée.

« - J'ai besoin de voir immédiatement la Directrice, et ne m'obligez pas à citer toutes les races de ces stupides bêtes à poil. »

La statue laissa place à un grand escalier blanc, dans lequel Severus s'engouffra.

« - Eh bien ? » s'enquit, surprise, la directrice, assise dans son fauteuil.

« - J'ai besoin des coordonnées de la maison parentale de Miss Granger. Je la suspecte d'y être partie alors que nous transplanions. » Expliqua-t-il consciemment.

« - Elle vous a échappé ? Cette petite m'étonnera toujours. »

Rogue ne s'attarda pas à répondre et attrapa le parchemin que la Directrice venait de faire apparaître. Il rebroussa chemin à une vitesse fulgurante, donnant l'impression, par l'effet de sa cape, qu'il ne touchait le sol. Puis, une fois les grilles de Poudlard dépassées, il ne s'arrêta même pas pour transplaner.

_ooo_

Severus se trouvait face à une jolie maison, dans une grande rue claire. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le paysage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir la porte, en poussant sur la poignée, et c'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans l'intimité d'Hermione Granger. L'ambiance de la maison semblait soudainement pesante. Des cadres et des photos de famille étaient accrochés partout sur les murs. Severus tourna sur lui-même, pour constater que c'était le cas dans toute la maison. Il se sentait étrangement oppressé sous ce toit qui avait été le foyer d'autant d'amour.

« - Homonium Revelio. » murmura le professeur doucement.

La lumière du jour éclairait tristement la maison, qui commençait déjà à voir s'accumuler la poussière.

Severus, en réponse à son sortilège, se dirigea dans une autre pièce pour accéder à un escalier en bois. Précautionneusement, il avança un pied sur la marche, qui grinça doucement sous le poids du professeur.

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir blanc et d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce d'où provenaient de faibles gémissements.

Le spectacle le prit quelque peu de court. Sur la moquette bleu ciel, se trouvait Miss Granger, assise, les genoux contre sa poitrine, un livre dans la main, et l'autre devant sa bouche, alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de la trahir. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable ainsi, tellement fragile.

Hermione leva doucement la tête, ses yeux chocolat reflétant la tristesse de son âme. Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en regardant, méprisant, son élève.

« - Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour assouvir votre désir de lecture. Levez-vous. »

Hermione étouffa un nouveau sanglot, ferma les yeux pour ne pas exprimer sa faiblesse au grand jour. Elle essaya rageusement les larmes qui l'avaient déjà trahi d'un revers de la main, et inspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour calmer son mal. Seulement, elle n'en fut pas capable.

Elle ne disait rien, elle restait seulement appuyée contre le grand bureau de chêne massif, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, elle serrait un livre à la couverture de cuir contre son cœur, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour apaiser son malaise.

On l'aurait dit folle, mais elle était seulement déchirée.

Severus ne bougeait pas. Indifférent, il regardait, devant lui, la plus intelligente des sorcières se déchirer, s'abandonner, tant sa peine était incommensurable.

Il ne savait que dire, que faire. Mais contre toute attente, il s'avança et sortit de sa poche intérieure une minuscule fiole violette. La fiole reprit sa taille normale, sans un mot, et il s'agenouilla doucement près de la jeune femme, posant un genou au sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« - Buvez cela. »

Sa voix n'était pas gentille, n'était pas rassurante, mais elle était dénuée de cette chose infime qui faisaient des mots de Severus Rogue les plus dévastateurs.

Hermione releva la tête, et la tourna vers son professeur, ne le voyant qu'à moitié, ne cessant de marmonner.

« - C'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute... »

Severus fronça les sourcils, et tenta d'arracher le livre que tenait la jeune femme. Son emprise, malgré sa frêle apparence, était forte qu'il abandonna rapidement, préférant ramasser un manuscrit semblable à côté de la jeune femme, et il l'ouvrit.

« _3 Septembre 1992,_

_Hermione est repartie, une nouvelle fois. Nous abandonnant sans même se retourner alors que le train s'éloignait. Sait-elle comme il est dure pour nous de la voir s'éloigner peu à peu de nous, de notre monde comme elle le dit si bien ?_

_Je vois que nous sommes les seuls. Les autres parents sourient, ils sont fiers de leurs enfants, ils leurs font des signes de mains, ils les poussent à monter dans le train, à les quitter. Pourquoi ai-je envie de garder ma petite fille avec moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Daniel le soir.._. »

Severus n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que ces livres étaient finalement les journaux intimes de sa mère. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes.

« - Vous ne devriez pas lire cela. Buvez ceci. C'est une potion calmante. Nous pourrons rentrer ensuite. Je suis certain que Potter et Weasley seront heureux de vous revoir. »

Hermione d'une main tremblante attrapa la fiole et n'hésita pas à faire glisser le liquide dans sa gorge, elle l'avala sans ciller alors que le goût était particulièrement âpre. Peu à peu, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, plus calme.

Severus se redressa.

« - Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous rassembler. Je vous attends au rez de chaussé. Ne traînez pas. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et écouta seulement les bruits apaisants que faisaient les pas du professeur sur le parquet du couloir. Elle se releva à son tour, doucement, se sentant légèrement nauséeuse, et fatiguée. Elle fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main et réduit la boite de journaux qu'elle avait découvert pour la laisser tomber dans la poche de son manteau, avant de retrouver son professeur de Potions.

Severus lui tendit la main, comme une invitation à danser et referma ses longs doigts sur la douce main de la jeune femme, s'assurant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas cette fois-là.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir,

J'étais certaine que la publication n'était pas pour ce samedi, mais j'ai bien fait de m'en assurer avant. Mais l'erreur est rattrapée, je l'espère.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas avancé dans le chapitre 15, j'ai du mal à être satisfaite de ce que j'écris donc je préfère attendre d'avoir une illumination un soir mais pour l'instant, j'attend toujours. Autrement, j'ai enfin trouvé un appartement, il est trop bien, j'aurais presque hâte de retourner à la fac juste pour y habiter !

Vous avez été plusieurs à plaindre la pauvre Hermione, et malheureusement, la remontée ne va pas être facile comme vous en serez témoin. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir à chaque fois et me pousse à relire mon chapitre pour trouver la suite.

La suite sera sur le site le mercredi 16 juillet, si je n'ai pas explosé avec les feu d'artifice. Bonne fête nationale à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Passenger – _Let Her Go_

« _11__ Mai 1992,_

_Le temps est long. Chaque jour, j'attends de voir un drôle d'oiseau débarquer chez nous, nous apportant des nouvelles de notre petite Hermione. Mais voilà trois semaines que seuls les merles peuplent notre pelouse._

_Je ne comprends pas. Daniel dit que c'est normal, que je dois couper le cordon, l'oublier. Comment suis-je censée oublier mon enfant ? J'ai l'horripilante envie de pleurer dès qu'un de mes clients me parlent de ma fille, ou de leurs enfants. Leurs enfants normaux. Leurs enfants qui vivent avec eux, qui mangent avec eux, qui regardent la télévision avec eux. Avoir une fille extraordinaire a un prix. Un prix que je n'aurais jamais dû payer. _»

Hermione essuya une nouvelle larme, alors qu'elle parcourait, de nouveau, les pages des journaux de sa mère. Les cernes, qui assombrissaient son visage, attestaient de la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer. Elle n'avait pas pu abandonner sa lecture. Non pas pour la satisfaction de retrouver ses parents à travers ces livres, mais pour donner un sens aux paroles de sa tante. Hermione avait été blessée par ses mots, par ses lames. Et à travers ces écrits, elle avait découvert qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas ses parents. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à son départ, ils ne montraient que leurs sourires, leur fierté mais derrière ces visages heureux, se trouvait une profonde tristesse. Un manque intolérable, un sentiment d'abandon qu'Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter.

La nuit lui avait suffi à parcourir le dernier journal résumant sa Première Année, sa mère avait la plume fluide mais parfois assassine. Jean Granger avait d'abord décrit sa joie, lorsqu'elle lisait les missives de sa fille qui découvrait un nouveau monde, qui réussissait tous les exercices, qui faisait la joie de ses professeurs. Elle décrivait, ensuite, ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi peu à peu, cette absence, cette envie de revoir sa fille, d'espérer qu'elle ne s'adapte pas au Monde de la Magie et qu'elle revienne parmi eux, pour former une famille traditionnelle. Certaines pages étaient cornées par les larmes qui les avaient noyées, preuve de l'intense tristesse de Mme Granger.

« _26 Mai 1992,_

_Hermione nous a enfin répondu. Elle disait qu'elle avait attrapé une maladie magique et que c'était un filtre de Mandragore qui la soignait. Parfois, je ne comprends pas ma fille. Je ne sais même pas si je dois la croire. Qui est cette fille ? Cette inconnue que je ne vois qu'un mois par an ?_

_Lisa me parle toujours de sa fille de 14 ans qui lui ment sans arrêt. Et si Hermione était pareille ? Oui, je la vois revenir avec sa grande valise chargée de livres bizarres, qui bouge selon elle mais que je ne vois pas, peut-être qu'Hermione est atteinte d'un trouble ?_

_J'ai eu l'occasion de feuilleter ces livres de Première Année depuis qu'elle est partie. C'est un programme pédagogique très étrange, et pas des plus joyeux._

_Mais oui, Hermione rentre avec un excellent bulletin, des Optimals partout « Je suis la sorcière la plus intelligente de mon année » elle répète, mais qui ne le dirait pas si elle en avait l'occasion ? Elle n'a pas de photo, elle raconte seulement ces histoires de Quidditch, de Gryffondors et Serpentards, d' Harry, Ron, Malfoy. Oui j'ai vu les garçons, ils sont très aimables et gentils même si je doute de la santé mentale du père de Ron, mais je ne sais plus que croire._

_Ma fille vit dans un autre monde, où les lois de la physique ne sont plus applicables, je ne peux pas lui apprendre à se défendre de ce monde qui m'est totalement inconnu. Il y a une fracture, un fossé. Nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions toujours trouver un point commun. Il m'est difficile de m'intéresser aux histoires qu'elle raconte, puisqu'à chaque fois que j'entends le mot échiquier géant, sortilèges, balai, la différence se fait plus grande, comment accepter un Monde qui me vole ma fille ?_»

Hermione pleura encore un long moment sur ce passage, laissant ses yeux survoler des mots par ci par là. Elle se sentait terriblement trahie à l'instant. Elle comprenait, finalement, que sa famille n'avait toujours été qu'une façade. Sa mère, la première à lui dire à quel point elle devait utiliser ses différences pour se démarquer, la croyait folle. Hermione déglutit difficilement, tout en fermant les paupières, reposant ainsi ses yeux fatigués. Elle s'extirpa ensuite de son lit et se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Depuis son retour du cimetière, trois jours auparavant, Hermione n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, ou même à la bibliothèque. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, devant les journaux de cuir. Elle n'allait pas au petit déjeuner et ne picorait que quelques morceaux aux autres repas, juste pour apaiser l'inquiétude de ses amis. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, non plus, pendant les cours. Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cet état ne serait que passager.

_ooo_

La Préfète entra dans la salle de Potion où quelques Serpentards étaient déjà attablés. Harry et Ron, étrangement, étaient déjà présents.

Ron sourit en voyant son amie arriver, tandis qu'Harry déplaçait ses affaires pour lui laisser une place. La jeune femme s'installa entre ses deux amis.

« - Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle ce matin ? Ou on t'a loupé ? »

« - J'ai déjeuné dans mes appartements. Comment ça se fait que vous êtes déjà là ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« - C'est Neville, il faisait je ne sais quoi, il nous a tous réveillé. »

Hermione acquiesça, et prit son livre de Potion, pour l'ouvrir sur une page et se plonger dans la lecture de cette dernière. Du moins, c'était ce que pensaient Harry et Ron.

La Gryffondor avait, ingénieusement, ensorcelé un des journaux de sa mère pour qu'il apparaisse, pour quiconque d'autre qu'Hermione, comme étant un simple livre de classe.

« _29 Août 1993,_

_Le vide est encore là. On pourrait penser qu'après un mois en compagnie d'Hermione, les choses auraient été mieux. Mais même sur un autre pays, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à son monde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écrire des lettres à ses drôles d'amis. Elle semble heureuse, épanouie, c'est un plaisir à voir. Elle n'est pas méprisante, et s'ouvre davantage aux autres, je dirais même. Oui, être une sorcière lui réussit._

_Quand je vois qui elle était à ses onze ans et qui elle est deux ans plus tard, je peux dire que ce sera une bonne personne, du moins, je ne peux l'admettre, seulement si elle est sincère lorsqu'elle est chez nous. Je sais qu'elle nous cache des choses, mais je ne sais pas l'ampleur de ses cachoteries. Elle pourrait me mentir sur le fait qu'elle ait un petit copain, ou encore qu'elle crée des bombes atomiques avec ses potions, La vision de ma fille serait alors tellement différente..._

_Aujourd'hui, elle est repartie près de ses amis, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est une gentille fille, alors je souffre de savoir le temps que je perds lorsqu'elle est loin de moi. J'aime voir ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle raconte la sensation de Magie, j'aime son expression quand elle est plongée dans ses livres bizarres. J'aime ma fille, et ça me tue. __Ç__a me tue de ne pas pouvoir être mère._

_Daniel est d'accord pour... _»

« - Hermione ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête brusquement, et se tourna vers Harry.

« - Quoi ? » aboya la jeune femme.

« - Il serait peut-être temps que tu commences ta potion là ! »

Hermione leva les yeux et parcourut la classe du regard. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle découvrit que tout le monde était présent, que tout le monde était penché sur la potion et que Rogue passait déjà dans les rangs.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la jeune femme lorsque sa potion tourna au violet.

« - Je t'ai déjà pris les ingrédients. »

Harry sourit faiblement à son amie.

« - Oh merci Harry ! » chuchota-t-elle alors que le professeur n'était plus très loin.

Elle alluma le feu sous son chaudron, tout en relevant la tête pour voir le numéro de page. Elle attrapa son véritable livre de Potion, alors qu'elle rangeait le journal.

_Le filtre de Nephandès._

Hermione soupira tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de terminer la préparation compliquée.

Elle attrapa son couteau d'argent et commença à couper frénétiquement ses ingrédients, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour le professeur de Potion.

« - Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre chaudron est vide ? Est-ce révélateur du statut de votre cerveau ? »

Et la scène se figea. Les cuillères n'osaient plus résonner contre les chaudrons. Plus personne n'osait laisser tomber un ingrédient dans le liquide.

Il n'était pas inhabituel d'entendre quelques remarques à l'encontre de Miss Je-sais-tout, seulement en ces circonstances, les élèves avaient eu l'erreur de penser que le professeur de Potion serait plus tendre.

Hermione laissa tomber son couteau sur la table, dans un tintement sourd. Et s'intéressa à son professeur. Elle ne dit rien, et ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait justifier le retard de sa préparation. Elle était piégée.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. » claqua Rogue, avant de se retourner sans même critiquer l'horrible potion du rouquin.

Hermione baissa les yeux, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle sentait sa colère l'envahir, parcourir chacun de ses muscles, et c'est la raison qui la poussa à attraper des figues pelées et des racines de marguerites.

« - Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à couper vos chenilles ? »

Personne ne bougeait au grand désarroi du professeur. Mais il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme, dans son dos, tendre sa main au-dessus du chaudron de son voisin.

« - Admirez comme je suis stupide, professeur. »

Le concerné eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, pour voir la Gryffondor lâcher des ingrédients dans le chaudron de Ron.

Hermione réalisa son geste, soudainement, lorsque les figues touchèrent la surface violacée et qu'une fumée bleu s'élevait au-dessus du chaudron comme un nuage dangereux.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi elle avait été aussi stupide. Les provocations de Rogue était affaire courante et jamais elle ne lui donnait ainsi raison, mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent.

La main toujours au-dessus du chaudron, Hermione recula, en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle, au fond d'elle-même, essayé de se tuer ainsi ? Avait-elle essayé d'abréger la douleur béante dans son cœur ?

« - Recurvite ! » murmura doucereusement la voix du professeur. Cette voix insipide qui en faisait, actuellement, frissonner plus d'un.

Le nuage disparut, tout comme la potion de Ronald. Mais personne ne s'intéressait plus à cette dernière.

Rogue s'avançait, droit, imposant, le regard haineux, face à la jeune femme, qui déglutissait anxieusement.

« - Vous ! Petite impertinente! Idiote ! Comment avez-vous osé ?! »

Elle s'était envolée la voix basse, légère, venimeuse. Rogue ne criait pas, non. Rogue ne criait jamais. Mais le claquement de sa langue, tel un fouet sur le corps nu d'un esclave, était bien pire.

Hermione se sentait tellement ridicule, à l'instant même. Elle voyait bien que Ron et Harry, de chaque côté du professeur, était inquiet pour elle. Les autres élèves la scrutaient, certains inquisiteurs, d'autres désolés. Elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux et affronter le regard sombre de son professeur, le regard plein de mépris, de colère.

« - Sortez. »

Hermione se baissa pour ramasser son sac, mais une main forte entoura son bras, le serrant fort, indiquant la rage et la contenance de son propriétaire.

« - Non pas vous. »

La Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayés, se demandant encore ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir ainsi. Elle regarda Ron puis Harry, qui quittaient rapidement la salle, tout comme les autres élèves, personne n'osant affronter le Directeur de Serpentard dans cet état.

Alors que le dernier élève sortit, Severus lâcha la jeune femme mais ne dit mot. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, et ses mains devenir moites. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, attendant que le professeur lui adresse la parole.

« - Avez-vous une raison _valable_ pour expliquer votre comportement, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione baissait les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle n'était pas Harry, elle ne savait pas comment s'extirper de mauvaises situations.

« - Regardez-moi quand je vous parle. » L'intonation du professeur était sans appel, autant une suggestion à l'obéissance qu'une interdiction de contestation.

Hermione leva la tête, doucement, comme une enfant. A cet instant, la lionne, la Gryffondor que tout le monde avait connu, avait disparu. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être renvoyée. Rien ne pouvait expliquer sa faute, elle avait délibérément mis en danger ses camarades. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter son épouvantard.

« - Bien, je vois que vous avez décidément choisi de me faciliter la tâche. »

Severus se retourna, pour rejoindre son bureau. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que la jeune femme était si stupide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que lorsqu'il se retournerait, elle serait partie. Car oui, Hermione Granger, avait combattu Lord Voldemort, mais Severus Rogue était un trop grand adversaire.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione, reprit son souffle, sur la première marche des escaliers, elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre une voix vindicative résonner dans les couloirs des Sous-Sol.

« - Cent points pour Gryffondor. »

Il fallut quelques instants au professeur de potion pour reprendre ses esprits, mais aussitôt fait, il se dirigeait vers la salle de Métamorphose. Même si la directrice avait abandonné son poste en tant que Directrice de Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas été capable de céder, pour l'instant, sa place de professeur de Métamorphose.

« - Je demande le renvoi de Miss Granger ! » s'écria Severus, alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de Métamorphose, en plein milieu d'un cours de Deuxième Année.

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher du professeur, tout en posant sa main sur le bras de son collègue.

« - Allons Severus, je pense que le cas de Miss Granger peut attendre la fin du cours. » A ces derniers mots, la sonnerie retentit, et les Deuxième Année furent, pour certains, déçus de ne pas savoir le fin fond de l'histoire.

La Directrice ferma sa porte et s'adressa à l'homme en face d'elle.

« - Donc Miss Granger ? »

« - Je demande le renvoi de Miss Granger. » répéta-t-il.

La vieille dame soupira.

« - J'avais bien compris la première fois. Mais un motif serait peut-être trop demandé ? »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Elle a voulu faire exploser ma classe. Est-ce suffisant pour vous? »

La Directrice considéra son collègue, avant de s'appuyer contre son bureau.

« - C'est embêtant, en effet. »

« - Embêtant ? Vous trouvez cela seulement embêtant ? »

« - Vous êtes intervenu à temps, j'imagine. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« - Bien. Bon. L'affaire est réglée alors. »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

« - Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il n'y a pas de blessé, tout est sous contrôle. Je vous offre un thé, peut-être ? »

Severus inspira profondément avant d'aboyer :

« - Tout est sous contrôle ? Et votre Gryffondor ? Si elle commence à faire exploser des chaudrons dans ma classe, que fera-t-elle dans les autres? Elle est dangereuse. »

La vieille dame se redressa, son air pincée visible plus que jamais, comme si elle avait été personnellement insultée.

« - Dangereuse ? Miss Granger ? La même jeune femme qui se bat pour le respect des elfes de Maison ? Vous plaisantez Severus, j'espère.»

Il ne cilla pas et n'ajouta rien.

« - Miss Granger vient de perdre ses parents, je pense que les circonstances peuvent aller en sa faveur, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Non. Elle est un danger potentiel pour ses camarades. C'est votre devoir de protéger vos élèves, pas une seule élève. »

« - Un danger... Mettez de côté votre rancœur Severus pour une fois. » S'exaspéra la Directrice.

Severus fit un pas en avant, imposant sa grandeur devant la carcasse de l'écossaise.

« - Je veux le renvoi de Miss Granger. »

La Directrice s'extirpa de l'emprise oppressante du professeur avant de s'exprimer d'une voix calme, assurée, sans appel.

« - Je ne renverrai pas Miss Granger. La discussion s'arrête ici. Mettez-lui une retenue si bon vous semble, mais Miss Granger restera à Poudlard. »

Severus regarda son aînée quelques secondes avant de se tourner et de sortir, en claquant rageusement la porte.

Personne ne sut jamais si la rafale de vent qui s'était mystérieusement propagé dans les couloirs, faisant danser le moindre parchemin, provenait de la furie du professeur.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

Je ne m'attarde pas trop, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce court chapitre, je vous l'accorde ! Prochaine publication : Samedi 26 Juillet !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de Musique<span> : Ross Copperman - _All She Wrote_

**Chapitre 7**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber dans un clapotis régulier, relaxant, envoûtant.

Hermione ne s'était pas attardée dans le château après avoir échappé à Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis, elle ne voulait pas voir leurs regards inquiets, elle ne voulait pas les entendre lui demander des explications. Elle ne voulait pas.

La jeune femme avait couru, elle avait fui, comme si le bâtiment s'écroulait soudainement sur elle. Elle étouffait. Elle voulait respirer.

L'extérieur du château l'avait accueilli de ses paysages verdâtres, mousseux, signes que l'été se terminait. La pluie ne l'avait pas dérangé, elle avait fait un pas en avant, puis un second, recevant les gouttes d'eau comme la punition qu'elle méritait. Ses larmes s'étaient rapidement mêlées au ruissellement sur son visage, et aveuglée, Hermione s'était posée contre un arbre, face au lac. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle se trouvait là assise dans l'herbe, claquant des dents alors que le froid s'infiltrait dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans ses os. Mais elle avait besoin de rester là.

Hermione avait honte d'elle, de qui elle était depuis quelques jours, de cette personne faible, impulsive, décérébrée, qui ne faisait seulement que pleurer. Elle attrapa le journal de sa mère, et admira la couverture. Les larmes redoublèrent quand elle pensait à ces mots épointés qu'elle s'obligeait à lire. Ses parents avaient voulu concevoir un deuxième enfant pour pouvoir vivre comme une famille traditionnelle, mais Jean n'en était plus capable, suite à des complications de sa première grossesse. Le malheur de ses parents était entièrement de sa faute, elle était la seule à blâmer, la seule responsable de la mort de ses parents. Elle les avait tués.

La Gryffondor ne parvenait plus à contrôler les soubresauts que faisait sa respiration, elle posa sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la berceuse que faisait le lac, et en un rien de temps, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_ooo_

Un battement d'ailes, un hululement, quelques bruits de pas étouffés ramenèrent la Préfète en Chef à la réalité. Le lac n'était que le reflet du soleil couchant, la pluie avait cessé pour permettre aux animaux de la forêt Interdite d'aller chasser. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Hermione se leva rapidement, frissonnant lorsqu'elle sentit sa robe et ses vêtements lui coller au corps.

« - Tergeo ! »

La jeune femme rangea sa baguette, tandis que ses robes flottaient grâce à la petite bise. Elle ramassa le journal de sa mère et reprit la direction du château. Le hall était vide, chose normale puisque tous les élèves devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle. Hermione emprunta les escaliers et entra dans ses appartements. Le feu dans la cheminée s'alluma aussitôt, tandis que la jeune femme se déshabillait pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau et la douleur l'empêchait de penser. Penser. La chose qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, se retournait désormais contre elle. Penser était dur, penser était douloureux. Penser c'était admettre qu'elle était un monstre qui avait brisé sa famille. Penser, c'était pleurer, c'était se détruire.

Hermione s'enroula dans une chaude serviette en coton, et s'allongea, dégoulinante sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée, ses muscles étaient douloureux, et pourtant elle devait encore assumer son rôle de Préfet. Elle se leva, et se sécha lentement puis elle s'habilla dans de simples habits et passa par-dessus, sa robe de Préfète. Elle attrapa le premier livre qui traînait sur son bureau, et sortit de son appartement. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour entreprendre sa ronde, même pire, pour accompagner le professeur Rogue. Elle accéléra le pas dans l'espoir d'oublier les heures à venir.

Elle se doutait bien que l'histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là, et elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas encore avoir rencontré la Directrice. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tout en escaladant les marches. Ses pas la menèrent à la tour d'Astronomie, où elle se laissa glisser contre le muret froid, s'éclairant grâce à la lumière que faisait la lune. Elle n'y voyait rien, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait seulement être seule et respirer.

La porte grinçait sans pour autant que la jeune femme ne réagisse. Elle avait froid, et son dos la faisait souffrir. Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait assise sur les dalles en béton.

« - Miss Granger... »

Hermione releva les yeux, et dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle pouvait discerner la longue silhouette de son professeur de Potion. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas.

« - Vous tentez de faire sauter ma classe, vous n'assistez pas à vos cours, vous omettez vos rondes... Je me demande encore ce qui vous retient ici. »

Severus avança gracieusement, interpellé par le manque de réaction de son élève. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Lorsque je vous parle, j'attends une réponse. »

Ces mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air, dans un silence inconfortable. Hermione se redressa lentement, pour arriver à hauteur des épaules du professeur.

« - C'est nouveau ça. »

La voix de la Préfète était lasse, fatiguée. Mais elle ne suffisait pas à attendrir le sombre homme.

« - Et voilà que l'irrespect s'ajoute à votre palmarès, Miss Granger. »

Il pouvait entrevoir le regard colérique de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir la retenue dont elle faisait preuve, il pouvait goûter sa haine. Et il y prenait un fin plaisir.

« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison qui vous amène à errer ainsi dans le château ? »

Les accentuations étaient légères, faussement intéressées, cruellement ironiques.

« - Je n'erre pas. Je suis Préfète, professeur. »

Il avança d'un pas, s'approchant de la jeune femme qu'il dominait d'une tête.

« - Je ne vous vois pas effectuer vos rondes pourtant. »

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, gonflant la poitrine dans l'espoir de se donner plus de composition. Mais elle ne trouvait de réponse. Elle pouvait toujours enchaîner mensonge sur mensonge, mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un adversaire facile à berner. Elle allait perdre dans tous les cas.

« - Alors ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux, vaincue.

« - Bien. Vous viendrez donc en retenue, tous les soirs, pendant un mois. La durée n'étant qu'exhaustive à mes souhaits, je vous conseillerai d'adopter une conduite irréprochable. »

La Gryffondor ne pouvait entendre d'autres mots acerbes de l'horripilant personnage, elle s'écarta, bousculant légèrement le professeur dans sa manœuvre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, emprunta les escaliers. Des larmes de honte coulaient encore sur son visage crayeux, elle n'entendit pas les pas de la personne derrière elle. Elle ne sentit presque pas la main qui attrapa le col de sa robe, la retenant dans sa descente.

« - Lâchez-moi ! » cria Hermione, d'une voix à la fois rageuse et tremblante.

Rogue la plaqua contre le mur, et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de la tête de la Préfète.

« - Laissez-moi partir ! »

« - Arrêtez de fuir. »

Hermione, partagée entre colère et honte, poussa le professeur pour se dégager de son emprise. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

« - Lâchez-moi ! »

« - Calmez-vous. »

La voix du professeur était basse, autoritaire. Hermione essaya de pousser son professeur une seconde fois, sans succès. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, geste que Severus interrompit immédiatement.

« - N'aggravez pas votre situation. Ne soyez pas lâche. »

« - Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Lâche. » Articula Hermione alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

« - Pourquoi fuyez-vous alors ? » Il riait. Du moins, c'est l'effet qu'il donnait. Il ne riait pas du tout, au fond de lui. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, son sang circulait trop rapidement dans son corps. Il bouillonnait.

« - Je ne fuis pas ! Laissez-moi ! »

« - Vous êtes donc irrespectueuse, une nouvelle fois ? »

Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle cherchait la solution. Elle voulait seulement être seule.

« - Lâchez-moi… » Ce n'était plus des mots colériques, mais des mots de détresse, un appel à l'aide.

« - Calmez-vous d'abord. » En écho à la jeune femme, Severus s'adoucit légèrement. Il observa la Gryffondor, qui tremblait, le visage ravagé par sa tristesse. Elle semblait tellement dévastée, tellement fragile. Elle le regardait de ses yeux doux, de ses yeux de biche. Il sentait son souffle chaud, irrégulier.

« - La mort de vos parents ne pourra pas tout justifier. »

Il s'écarta lentement, tout en jaugeant la jeune femme. C'était étrange de voir son élève ainsi. Hermione Granger était connue pour son sang-froid, pour sa résistance, elle était la tête froide du trio, celle qui confortait les autres.

Severus avança la main et laissa glisser son index sur la peau douce de la Gryffondor, comme la caresse légère du vent qui aurait sécher ses larmes.

« - Reprenez-vous, Miss Granger. »

Puis il disparut, laissant ce conseil avisé flotter dans l'air.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Me revoilà un peu en retard, j'ai eu un contre temps hier, qui m'a empêché de poster mais voilà votre chapitre. :) L'histoire commence enfin à devenir intéressante entre Severus et Hermione et ce n'est que le début !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui sont super agréables ! Continuez (les 100 reviews ne sont pas loin.. :p), et bien évidemment je remercie les autres qui m'insèrent dans leurs favoris, ou qui me suivent. Merci à tous ! :)

J'ai enfin réussi à boucler mon chapitre 15, c'était loin d'être de la tarte mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à commencer le 16. J'enchaîne, pour le mois d'aout, le déménagement de ma maison familiale et celui de mon appart plus ma remise en condition pour l'année à venir. Bref, je vais être une boule de nerf.

Assez parler de moi, je vous laisse à ce chapitre et je vous dis au mercredi 6 août ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Coldplay - _Paradise_

**Chapitre 8**

Il y avait quelque chose qui tourmentait Hermione depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses appartements. Elle n'était pas été capable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle sentait encore le picotement sur sa joue, mais pourtant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle était incapable de dire si elle n'avait pas rêvé éveillée. La nuit ne l'avait pas aidé à éclaircir es pensées, elle était arrivée au petit déjeuner sacrément perturbée.

Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi son esprit aurait inventé cela ? C'étaient des questions sans réponse mais qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

« - Joyeuuuuux anniversaire Hermione ! »

La Préfète sentit des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, des poids s'appuyer sur elle, et des vœux retentir à son oreille. Elle retint son souffle, comprenant qu'elle avait oublié son propre anniversaire.

« - Merci, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Les garçons retournèrent s'asseoir et Ron tendit une assiette à son amie.

« - Je t'ai préparé un super déjeuner d'anniversaire. »

Hermione fut touchée par l'intention et regarda son assiette. Étrangement, elle ne donnait pas particulièrement envie.

« - Merci Ron, c'est super. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement faim. »

Ron haussa les épaules et attrapa un morceau de bacon de l'assiette de son aînée.

La jeune femme laissa rapidement ses pensées divaguer, elle tourna machinalement la tête vers la table des professeurs et put y rencontrer le regard noir du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle se reconcentra immédiatement vers ses amis, laissant apparaître le masque qu'elle arborait depuis quelques jours déjà.

« - Alors 'Mione, qu'as-tu prévu pour ton anniversaire ? »

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« - D'abord, je dois me préparer mentalement à aller en retenue avec Rogue... »

Harry qui buvait son jus de citrouille avala de travers.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? »

« - Encore ? Je ne faisais pas mes devoirs de préfète, apparemment. »

Les garçons levèrent les yeux avant que Ron prenne la parole.

« - La Préfète-en-Chef a une retenue. C'est un record ça je crois ! »

« - Je suis chanceuse ces derniers temps, que veux-tu... »

Ses amis sourirent poliment tout en sachant à quoi leur amie faisait référence.

« - Tu devrais probablement recevoir un hibou de maman. » déclara Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Et nous te donnerons tes cadeaux après ta retenue, ça te permettra de tenir jusque-là. »

Hermione sourit, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

« - On se revoit en Histoire de la Magie, j'ai encore quelque chose à finir. »

Ses amis lui sourirent avant de continuer à s'empiffrer.

La Gryffondor n'avait rien à faire, elle voulait seulement se retrouver seule et pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle ne perdait pas la tête. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et commença à monter doucement les marches de l'escalier.

La veille avait paru si irréelle, de par son comportement, de la tournure des événements. Depuis quand réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Hermione soupira avant de rentrer dans la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, et de trouver sa place habituelle. Seule, elle décida de continuer la cruelle lecture des journaux de sa mère.

Le fond était toujours le même, sa mère était incroyablement triste d'avoir perdu sa fille et son père s'énervait de voir sa femme dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas particulièrement une lecture intéressante, mais Hermione avait besoin de les lire jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle recherchait dans ses pages noircies par l'encre et jaunies par les larmes, mais elle avait besoin de réponses, qu'elle ne trouverait que là-dedans.

_ooo_

La matinée s'était rapidement écoulée comme à son habitude, néanmoins, le professeur McGonagall avait retenu la jeune préfète pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Hermione avait grandement remercié la directrice, en laissant échapper un sincère sourire, le premier que la vieille dame avait entrevu depuis quelques jours.

Sur cette note joyeuse, elle se rendit au déjeuner avec ses amis. Rien n'avait changé. Qu'elle ait dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, la vie était la même. C'était étrangement rassurant mais déprimant à la fois. Si vieillir n'apportait rien de nouveau ? Pourquoi continuer ?

Les pensées de la Gryffondor furent interrompues par Harry.

« - 'Mione, tu as un parchemin qui vient d'apparaître dans ton assiette. » Déclara-t-il comme si ce fait était complètement banal.

La jeune femme attrapa la missive et la déplia.

« _20 heures. Les cachots. Aucun retard accepté. SR_ »

Hermione lâcha le mot en soupirant.

« - Il n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler celui-là ! »

« - Qui cha ? »

Ron attrapa, de l'autre côté, le parchemin et le lut avant de demander :

« - C'est qui SR ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry en levant les yeux puis arracha le parchemin des mains du rouquin.

« - Rogue ! »

« - Ah ouais. Il t'a peut-être prévu une grande fête d'anniversaire, qui sait ? »

Hermione leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait rêvé la veille, et cette incertitude ne faisait qu'empirer le malaise de la jeune femme.

Et malheureusement l'après-midi passa si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir quitté la Grande Salle.

« - Tu ne manges pas ? » s'enquit Harry « Tu devrais, les retenues de Rogue ne sont pas de tout repos.. »

Hermione sourit tristement.

« - Oui je sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas une grande habituée des retenues, moi. »

Le Survivant posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

« - Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devras sûrement curer des chaudrons sans baguette ou éplucher je ne sais quel ingrédient. »

Hermione déglutit bruyamment.

« - Ce que tu me dis me rassure énormément mon cher Harry. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour s'aperçevoir que Rogue ne se trouvait plus dans la Grande Salle. Elle se leva aussitôt, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ron.

« - T'es quand même pressée d'aller dans les cachots. Ne me dis surtout pas que ça te stimules intellectuellement ce genre de retenue ? »

La brune considéra le rouquin quelques instants avant de répondre :

« - Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai juste pas envie d'écoper de la colère de notre cher professeur pour une minute trente de retard ! »

Son ami hocha la tête et elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle sentait ses mains devenir moite et une boule se former dans son ventre. C'était de la peur. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, tout en chassant cette peur irrationnelle. Après tout, elle avait connu pire. Bien pire. Que pouvait-il se passer de si horrible ? Ou était-ce encore autre chose ? La Préfète frissonna. L'air frais qui régnait dans les cachots ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir rationnellement. Elle avança machinalement vers la salle de classe et apposa deux coups timides sur la porte. Hermione patienta, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Devait-elle attendre que Rogue lui ouvre ? Devait-elle rentrer ? Peut-être lui avait-il donné son autorisation sans qu'elle ne l'ait entendu ? Optant pour la dernière solution, la Gryffondor poussa la lourde porte et entrait dans la pièce.

La pièce était tamisée, sombre, lugubre. Bien plus différente que de jour. Hermione dut froncer les sourcils pour apercevoir le professeur à son bureau. Il ne leva pas la tête, et ne cessa non plus sa lecture. Hermione attendait, déconcertée, comme une proie prête à être croquer, au fond de la salle.

« - Professeur ? Je suis là pour ma retenue. » Déclara la jeune femme d'une voix assurée.

Rogue ne semblait pas l'entendre ou du moins, il l'ignorait complètement. Il tourna une page délicatement et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Hermione fit un pas en avant.

« - Prof.. »

« - J'ai pensé, Miss Granger, que vous étiez capable de lire l'heure. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Sortez. Et revenez à vingt heure. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et considéra son professeur. Il n'avait pas bougé, et lisait toujours avec attention son livre. La jeune femme recula doucement et sortit de la salle. Elle expira l'oxygène qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons et inspira une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs.

« - Tempus. »

En lettre brillante s'affichait 19h58. Hermione serra les dents et rangea sa baguette.

« - Mais quel idiot celui-là, aussi ! »

La Gryffondor posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour regagner son calme. Hermione attendit quelques minutes avant de frapper une seconde fois. Elle ouvrit la porte, et entra cette fois un peu plus confiante. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand le professeur Rogue se trouva juste devant la porte.

« - Une minute de retard, voilà qui commence bien. »

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, haineux, du professeur.

« - Pour vous initier à mes retenues, on va commencer par quelque chose qui vous est familier. »

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication supplémentaire. Il désigna le tas de chaudron dans un ancien lavabo au coin de la salle. Hermione soupira.

« - Votre baguette, je vous prie. »

Severus tendit la main, tout en regardant la jeune femme, gênée, sortir sa baguette de sa chaussette droite. Il ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher un léger rictus moqueur alors qu'elle lui donnait sa baguette.

« - Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant que ce soit terminé. »

La Préfète soupira une seconde fois, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

« - Continuez comme cela et je vous en apporterai d'autres. »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme s'avança vers l'évier, attrapa une brosse et se mit à frotter un chaudron particulièrement sale. Sans aucun doute, Rogue avait choisi les plus crasseux.

_ooo_

Alors qu'elle frottait, Hermione dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait rêvé la nuit précédente. Le professeur Rogue n'avait certainement pas pu être aussi indulgent, compatissant, aussi humain la veille et se comporter ainsi le soir.

La soirée avança doucement sur cette note, alors que Rogue, tranquillement installé à son bureau, notait -ou du moins griffonnait- les copies des élèves.

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement de frotter, une évidence frappant son intellect. Rogue avait toujours voulu garder la face, il avait toujours tout fait pour être détestable, et si finalement, son comportement n'était que le contrecoup de la soirée précédente ? Et si finalement Hermione avait découvert la face cachée de Rogue, celle qui l'avait poussé à se sacrifier pour l'Amour de sa vie ?

La Gryffondor mit quelques minutes encore à réfléchir à cette supposition, soudainement mal à l'aise, lorsque la voix du professeur l'interpella.

« - Je n'entends plus votre brosse frotter, Miss Granger. Auriez-vous terminé ? »

La salle tomba dans le silence, alors que seul le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin brisait cette tranquillité. Il ne leva pas le nez de son travail, mais pourtant Severus savait parfaitement que la jeune femme n'avait pas terminé.

« - Une question attend souvent une réponse. »

« - Non, je n'ai pas terminé professeur. »

« - Vous comptez m'imposer votre présence toute la soirée peut-être ? Dépêchez-vous ! »

Hermione avala sa salive, sa bouche devenue soudainement sèche à l'idée que sa théorie était parfaitement valable. Mais pourquoi elle ? S'était-il reconnu dans le déchet humain qu'elle était devenue ?

Elle reprit pensivement ses coups de brosse, sans réellement frotter mais pour seulement distraire son esprit des dizaines de questions qui l'inonder. Mais était-ce vrai ?

« - Miss Granger, posez votre question ou continuez votre tâche. Je peux vous demander d'identifier et de m'expliquer pourquoi ses potions n'ont pas réussi, si ce n'est pas assez intellectuel pour vous. »

Severus posa sa plume dans son encrier, et croisa ses doigts sous son menton. Il n'était pas particulièrement menaçant ainsi, mais il ne semblait pas jovial pour autant. Il était curieux, peut-être, au mieux ennuyé, c'était certain.

Hermione posa la brosse doucement, et se retourna pour faire face au Maître des Potions. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais sa conscience ne pouvait laisser passer cette opportunité.

« - Depuis quelques jours, j'ai quelques difficultés à... à discerner les rêves de la réalité. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants pour étudier la réaction de son professeur mais il ne semblait pas perturber par cette information.

« - Je me demandais donc, que s'est-il passé hier, à la tour d'astronomie ? Parce que je me souviens que je.. »

« - Vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai le temps d'alimenter votre mémoire ? »

Hermione allait répliquer lorsque le professeur se remit à corriger ses copies. Elle soupira et reprit sa brosse en main. Elle commençait à avoir mal au bras à force de frotter et il lui restait encore quatre chaudrons à faire, alors qu'elle en avait déjà nettoyé cinq. Elle ne finirait jamais assez tôt pour pouvoir profiter de ses amis. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se remémorait une page d'un ouvrage de Sortilège.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement le titre : _La magie sans baguette, la forme primitive de la magie_. Peu de personne se remémorait la première fois qu'ils avaient manifesté le moindre signe de magie, mais pourtant c'était l'origine de leur appartenance au monde sorcier. Les enfants étaient capables de multiples sortilèges alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun contrôle de leur pouvoir, et que les émotions étaient leur seule baguette. Hermione ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur son souffle, elle sentait sa magie vibrer en elle, elle l'avait toujours senti. Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle était à bout, c'était probablement le moment idéal pour s'essayer à cet exercice. Elle se focalisa sur son objectif : un chaudron propre. Elle imagina chaque recoin du chaudron, elle pouvait presque sentir le métal froid sur ses doigts, elle concentra sa magie et chuchota, tout en tendant sa paume dans le chaudron.

« - Recurvite. »

Elle sentit immédiatement que le sortilège avait fonctionné, alors qu'elle ressentait une force étrange lui piétiner l'estomac et parcourir chacun de ses muscles. C'était intense, bien plus pur, plus rustique, plus naturelle que la magie traditionnelle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le chaudron parfaitement propre.

Elle recommença une fois, puis une deuxième fois, ne lui laissant plus assez d'énergie pour le dernier chaudron. Elle se sentait vidée, vraiment, mais pourtant, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentait en harmonie avec elle-même, en harmonie avec son corps et son esprit. Elle récupéra la brosse, poussa le chaudron propre avec les autres et souleva le dernier chaudron pour le mettre dans l'évier. Elle le nettoya plutôt rapidement, le sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« - Est ce que nettoyer des chaudrons vous ravie, Miss Granger ? »

« - Pas le moins du monde, professeur. »

Il ne répondit pas, et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme s'approcher de son bureau.

« - Pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette, professeur ? »

Severus considéra la Gryffondor, avant d'afficher un rictus mauvais.

« - Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour continuer ? »

« - J'ai terminé, professeur. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière de son accomplissement personnel. Rogue se leva agilement, sans un regard de plus à la jeune femme.

« - Si vous avez bâclé votre travail, vous recommencerez. »

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement pour ne pas laisser échapper l'euphorie qui l'occupait. Rogue inspecta minutieusement chaque chaudron, cherchant la moindre trace de potion, mais ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que le travail avait été correctement accompli. A contre cœur, il retourna à son bureau et tendit la baguette de la jeune femme.

Hermione le remercia, et se retourna pour atteindre la porte, alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, elle put entendre son professeur l'interpeller.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Rogue était de nouveau assis à son bureau, la plume dans la main.

« - Joyeux anniversaire. »

Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, comme le faisaient ceux d'Albus Dumbledore mais il y avait décidément quelque chose. De la fierté peut-être ?

Hermione rougit, autant de son audace que des vœux de la part de son professeur, et articula un faible remerciement avant de sortir et de respirer, enfin, à plein poumons.

_ooo_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son appartement, puis traverser le tableau de la Tour Eiffel pour arriver dans la Grande Salle. Hermione repéra ses amis, au coin du feu, comme à leur habitude et elle s'en approcha.

« - Je suis claquée ! »

« - Déjà ? On ne t'attendait pas avant deux heures, nous. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

« - Disons que je frotte très vite. »

« - Tu as donc eu les chaudrons ? Comment tu as fait ? Il ne t'en a pas donné beaucoup à faire ? »

La préfère poussa Ginny pour se faire une petite place sur l'un des fauteuils.

« - J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette... »

« - C'est possible ça ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Sérieusement, ça t'arrive parfois de réfléchir ? »

« - Raconte 'Mione ! » demanda Harry soudainement intéressé.

« - Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. J'en avais marre après avoir frotté cinq chaudrons, alors j'ai pensé à ça et j'ai essayé. J'ai eu de la chance que ça ait fonctionné... »

Ses amis la regardèrent.

« - Et la chauve-souris ne s'en est pas rendu compte? » rajouta Ron.

Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer.

« - Je crois qu'il a compris quand je suis sortie... »

« - Ooooh ! »

Les regards parlèrent d'eux même, mais dans l'instant présent, ça n'avait aucune importance. Les garçons se levèrent, alors qu'Hermione pensait toujours aux derniers mots du professeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à savoir que le Maître des Potions connaissait le jour de son anniversaire, et mieux qu'il ait pris la peine de le lui souhaiter. Ce n'était pas forcément parce que c'était Rogue, mais plutôt parce qu'il était un emblème de la communauté sorcière. De sa part, ses vœux n'étaient pas seulement des paroles en l'air, c'était un signe d'acceptation. Même l'homme le plus courageux de la communauté sorcière voyait de l'importance à ce qu'elle, Hermione, née moldue, passe une bonne journée.

La fin de soirée se déroula agréablement, Hermione ouvrant ses cadeaux avec joie, oubliant simplement, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, qu'elle ne recevrait pas de carte de ses parents, cette année et celles à venir.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour ! :)

Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser mon retard dans la publication, je n'ai pas internet chez moi à cause de mes deux déménagements. Je m'excuse et préviens d'ailleurs que les publications seront probablement plus espacées.

Merci pour tous vos review, j'apprécie de voir que vous aimez l'histoire et mon écriture. Merci beaucoup ! :)

Je ne peux promettre une date de publication, mais je pense pouvoir vers le samedi 24 août. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fin de vacances pour ce qui le sont, de bonnes préparations de rentrée à ceux qui le souhaitent et un bon courage à ceux qui travaillent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>**

Suggestion de Musique : Roman Lob - _Standing Still _

Les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient, rythmés, dans le cas d'Hermione, par les retenues du professeur Rogue. Évidemment, il avait retenu la leçon et infligeait désormais des taches où la Gryffondor ne pouvait se soustraire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà comment la jeune femme s'était retrouvée à copier un bon nombre de lignes, à disséquer d'immondes bestioles. Hermione rentrait souvent le soir, particulièrement fatiguée, et il fallait encore qu'elle assume ses fonctions de Préfète.

La fatigue l'empêchait de s'enfuir dans les journaux de sa mère permettant, petit à petit, de cicatriser le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Ses amis étaient toujours là pour elle. Silencieux quand elle en avait besoin, et bavards quand il fallait insulter le professeur de Potions. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas bien, ne dormait plus paisiblement, ne s'intéressait plus à tout, ne passait plus tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de tout.

Un mois s'était ainsi écoulé, et Hermione se rendait à sa dernière retenue. Elle n'avait plus la boule au ventre lorsqu'elle frappait sur la porte, ou lorsque le professeur lui faisait remarquer la moindre chose, elle s'y était habituée, comme on se serait habitué à manger épicé. Ça brûlait toujours la langue, mais on ne s'en rendait plus compte. Elle était anesthésiée. Anesthésiée de Rogue, des cours, de la joie et de la tristesse, du soleil et de la pluie.

« - Tiens donc mais que fait encore la Préfète-en-Chef dans les Sous-Sol ? »

Hermione se retourna, et dévisagea deux Serpentards de Troisème ou Quatrième Année, puis continua sa route sans prendre le temps de leur répondre. Pourquoi faire ? Pensait-elle.

« - Une Gryffondor, Sang de Bourbe de surcroît... Il semblerait que Rogue ait toujours aussi mauvais goût. »

Cette fois ci, Hermione s'arrêta et se rapprocha des deux élèves.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

« - Ne fais pas l'innocente, nous savons tout. »

Ils affichaient un sourire mesquin, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

« - Mais bien sûr. Allez dégagez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, à cette heure-là. »

Pourtant les deux Serpentards ne bougeaient pas. Le plus grand croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que le second recommença à parler.

« - Nous savons beaucoup de choses te concernant. Nous savons que tu as aidé Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort, mais que tu avais honte de tes parents. Tu as effacé leurs mémoires, mais étant une Sang de Bourbe, tu n'as pas été capable de faire la chose correctement, ils sont réapparus et tu les as tués. »

Hermione blanchit face à l'accusation dont elle était victime. Pensait-on cela d'elle ?

« - Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'inventer des bêtises pareilles ? »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé. Nous n'allons pas te reprocher de vouloir nous débarrasser de la vermine. Concernant Rogue, par contre... »

La Préfète fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle recula lorsque l'un des garçons s'approcha d'elle.

« - Ce serait une perte de te laisser à un homme pareil. Une vraie perte quand on sait que tu es capable de tuer ta propre famille... Non, tu ne serais certainement pas digne d'un traître comme lui... »

« - Dégagez, je ne me répéterai pas. »

Hermione serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ces paroles, ces mots, elle avait essayé de les oublier. Elle avait essayé d'oublier la tristesse, la dépression qu'elle avait causée à sa mère et qui probablement l'avait menée à sa perte. Mais si on le lui rappelait, c'était vrai. Elle avait tué ses parents. Doucement, lentement, cruellement. Plus douloureusement que l'aurait fait n'importe quelle torture physique. Elle les avait oubliés, ignorés, mis de côté, si bien qu'il ne savait plus qui elle était.

« - Sinon quoi ? » joua le plus grand.

Une porte claqua, résonnant dans le couloir, puis des pas se firent entendre.

« - Miss Granger, c'est lamentable que vous n'ayez toujours pas appris la ponctualité. Vous faîtes encore perdre cinq points. Après tous les points que vous avez gagnés ces dernières années, vous avez l'intention de les reprendre, peut-être? »

Hermione soupira doucement, étrangement rassurée par la présence de son professeur. Il allait pouvoir gérer ses élèves et elle pourrait, enfin, être en paix. Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe pour se rendre dans la salle de classe. La voix du Directeur de Serpentard résonnant jusqu'à elle.

« Messiers, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici ?»

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse des garçons lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la salle. Et ce soir-là, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que la voix de sa conscience lui rabâchant sans cesse qu'elle avait détruit sa famille.

Elle n'entendit pas Rogue lui ordonner de recopier le chapitre six de son manuel de Potion, ni même lorsqu'il lui cria dessus. Elle n'entendit pas quand il lui soutira cinquante points. Elle n'entendit pas quand il la congédia. Ni même quand il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle ne sentit même pas lorsqu'il enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet et qu'il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Elle ne réagissait pas non plus alors qu'il forçait sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour laisser glisser un liquide froid dans sa gorge. Elle ne se souvint même pas de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans la noirceur.

_ooo_

Les rayons du soleil se firent plus rares, l'émeraude des arbres du parc se rembrunit et les fleurs se fanèrent. Tous laissaient leur place à l'automne.

Les professeurs se réunirent dans le but de faire le point sur le premier semestre des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cas de la jeune préfète en chef, un sentiment inconfortable s'abattit sur le corps enseignant. Ils avaient effectivement tous remarqué la transformation de la jeune femme.

Hermione n'était plus là, psychiquement du moins. Elle s'installait désormais au fond de la classe, droite, le teint pâle, les yeux ternes ornés de cernes légèrement violacées et le corps plus frêle encore qu'il n'avait été l'année précédente pendant l'affrontement final. Elle ne s'alimentant plus que de souvenirs douloureux.

Il n'y avait plus ce petit éclat qui la rendait si intéressante aux yeux de ses professeurs; cette information qu'elle avait longtemps cherché et que les autres n'ajoutaient pas. Ses notes n'étaient pas pour autant mauvaises mais elles n'excellaient plus.

Personne ne savait concrètement la cause de ce changement brutal, mais tous le devinaient; le contrecoup de la mort de ses parents. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait raison, ce n'était pas la prise de conscience qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents qui la mettait dans cet état-là, mais la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir le fantôme de ses parents, le regard accusateur. Sa tête explosait sous les reproches de sa tante, les insinuations des Serpentards. Elle pleurait, toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, complètement épuisée.

Le professeur Flitwick rompit le silence de sa voix fluette.

« - Il fallait bien s'y attendre un jour, perdre ses parents ce n'est pas une mince affaire, il faudrait que quelqu'un l'aide à surmonter cette période. »

Rogue devança ses collègues de sa voix doucereuse.

« - Elle n'a donc aucun ami ? Qu'en est-il des messieurs Potter et Weasley ? »

Le professeur McGonagall expliqua alors que la jeune préfète ne s'excluait pas seulement pendant les cours mais aussi pendant tout le reste de son temps libre. Miss Granger ne sortait de sa chambre personnelle que pour se présenter à ses cours.

« - Non, il est de notre devoir de l'aider durant cette épreuve. » Minerva s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil et repris la parole dans un soupir - « Cependant, j'ai essayé à maintes reprises en l'invitant à prendre le thé dans mon bureau par exemple, pour qu'elle puisse me confesser ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle décline sans arrêt mes invitations ... »

« - Ainsi donc, Miss Granger ne veut pas d'aide? Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'être seule durant ce pénible moment ? »

« - Non Pomona, qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête en cet instant ! Il ne faut jamais laisser les déprimés seuls, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de contredire l'infirmière malgré son air détaché.

« - Miss Granger est une personne sensée et intelligente, elle n'attenterait pas à sa vie, n'exagérons rien. »

McGonagall reprit alors la parole.

« - Cependant, Poppy a raison, on ne la laissera pas seule, il faut désigner quelqu'un parmi nous ... »

« - Mais de toute évidence c'est un choix ! Elle désire être seule en ce moment ! Laissons-là tranquille ! »

« - Eh bien Severus ? Toi qui as l'air tellement au courant de ce qu'elle ressent et ce qu'elle souhaite en ce moment, ne voudrais-tu pas la surveiller ? »

Tous les enseignants autour de la table se figèrent, et regardèrent successivement leurs collègues.

« - Pardon ? Ne serais-tu pas tombée sur la tête, Minerva ? » Le professeur Rogue devenait de plus en plus livide.

« - Tu m'as bien entendu, je te demande d'aider notre jeune élève à faire face à la perte de ses parents. »

« - Il en est hors de question ! C'était ton idée, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les bons samaritains. »

Le Professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

« - Si je peux me permettre Minerva, ce n'est sans doute pas une de tes plus brillantes idées. Sans vouloir t'offenser Severus, je ne pense pas que tu sois la meilleure personne pour aider Miss Granger. »

Le professeur Rogue tendit son bras en direction du minuscule professeur tout en regardant la directrice, signalant qu'il avait raison depuis le départ.

« - Ma décision est prise, je ne changerai pas d'avis, Severus tu surveilleras Miss Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. »

Rogue laissa tomber sa main contre la table dans un bruit mat puis s'adossa contre son siège croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - Si j'avais voulu être baby-sitter ... »

McGonagall feignit de ne pas entendre.

« - Poursuivons » Elle jeta un œil sur la liste des élèves. « Ah ! Mr Londubat. »

La réunion continua, seuls les regards interrogateurs des enseignants vers le professeur de potions témoignaient de la décision prise quelques temps avant; Pourquoi la directrice entraînait la pauvre jeune fille dans les griffes de cette insupportable misanthrope. Lorsque la réunion s'acheva, Rogue ne s'éternisa pas, il se leva précipitamment, faisant racler sa chaise derrière lui, comment allait-il pouvoir aider son élève? Comment allait-il lui rendre sa joie de vivre? En la chatouillant de ses longs doigts maladroits peut-être? La pression de la main de Minerva sur son bras le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« - Je sais que tu es la personne idéale pour ça. »

Rogue la regarda un instant sans répondre, doutant fortement, puis se détourna et sortit de la salle.

_ooo_

Ce matin-là, Hermione se leva péniblement, exténuée de la nuit blanche qu'elle venait d'affronter, et se traîna vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau, et la chaleur étouffante l'empêchait de respirer, cette sensation lui rappela ses cauchemars et elle se mit à pleurer calmement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies. La jeune fille sorti de la douche, enroula une serviette de bain autour de son buste et s'affaissa contre le carrelage froid. Après un long moment dans cette position, elle se releva et retourna dans sa chambre pour revêtir son uniforme. La jeune femme s'attacha négligemment les cheveux tout en quittant ses appartements et descendit aux cachots sans s'attarder au petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa salle de potion, elle remarqua la porte ouverte, la Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans la pièce qu'elle espérait vide. Elle entreprit d'entrer dans la classe mais se ravisa dès qu'elle surprit son professeur à son bureau.

« - Entrez Miss Granger. »

Hermione hésita quelques instants et finalement, pénétra dans la salle, fit un signe de tête en guise de politesse envers son professeur et s'installa à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe.  
>« - Avancez-vous donc, Miss Granger. Depuis que vous avez déserté le premier rang, ces places restent vacantes. »<p>

« - Non merci, Professeur. »

Son professeur se tourna légèrement vers elle, la regarda attentivement et reporta son attention au tableau.  
>« - Ce n'était pas une proposition. »<p>

Sa voix était froide, autoritaire mais Hermione n'était plus autant impressionnée qu'avant.

« - Excusez-moi si je me trompe Professeur, mais le règlement stipule clairement que ce sont les élèves qui choisissent leurs places et non les professeurs. Vous y seriez autorisé si je perturbais votre cours, or ce n'est pas le cas. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna véritablement vers elle, croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour l'impressionner, en l'examinant attentivement il eut l'impression que la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à perdre et par conséquent s'autorisait tout, y compris l'insolence. Ça n'allait pas être facile si elle passait son temps à le provoquer.

« - Vous n'êtes pas loin de l'insolence, Miss Granger, attention ... Je vous ordonne de vous installer au pupitre de devant puisque votre concentration est égale à celle de Weasley et qu'à chacun de mes cours l'explosion de votre chaudron est évitée de peu. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à devoir expliquer à la directrice pourquoi son élève préférée n'aura pas son ASPIC de potion. »

Hermione digéra la critique puis concéda. Elle se leva alors silencieuse et se plaça au premier rang comme le lui avait exigé son professeur, prenant bien soin de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

« - Bien. »

Laissant là son élève, il s'approcha de son bureau avec un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.  
>Les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que leur amie était attablée à son ancienne place. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement mais elle ne leur offrit qu'un signe de tête en retour. Hermione hantée par ses cauchemars ne pouvaient faire face à ses amis appréhendant le jour où ils apprendront ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents.<br>« - Pourquoi on est plus dans le fond ? » Interrogea Ron.

« - Rogue. » Répliqua la sorcière, lassée.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Hermione leva les épaules en signe de réponse et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répliquer, Severus se leva et d'un coup de baguette débuta la leçon du jour.

« - Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est une potion de vanité ? »

Personne ne leva la main, les regards fuyaient celui, inquisiteur, du professeur, espérant ne pas être interrogé.

« - Voyons voir ... Miss Granger peut-être ? »

La concernée leva les yeux vers son professeur et Severus surprit une étincelle dans ses yeux mais ne sut l'identifier. De la colère ? De la dignité ? De la peur ?

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est une potion de vanité ? Si vous le savez bien sûr. »

Elle acquiesça.

« - Une potion de vanité permet de faire disparaître la personne qui l'ingurgite ou un objet sur lequel on aura déposé quelques gouttes de la potion. »

« - Et à quoi sert-elle ? » Insista son professeur.

Hermione comprenait qu'il attendait qu'elle précise que la potion était utilisée pour les missions des Aurors ou pour camoufler des objets précieux et rares mais une tout autre réponse sortit de sa bouche.  
>« - À rien. »<p>

Tous les élèves furent choqués par l'audace de la jeune femme.

Rogue soupira et entrelaça ses doigts alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la table où se trouvait son élève. Il se plaça devant elle, posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre de son pupitre, ses yeux se fixant dans ceux de la jeune femme, espérant ainsi refréner son hardiesse.  
>« - Pardon ? »<p>

« - Je disais qu'une potion de vanité ne servait à rien. »

« - Et pourquoi, vous, Miss Granger, simple élève de septième année affirmez cela ? »

Cette petite voulait jouer ? Il jouera et bien sûr, il comptait bien gagner peu importe ce que Minerva attendait de lui.

« - Tout simplement, professeur, parce que l'on n'a pas besoin de potion pour disparaître, la nature s'en charge d'elle-même. »

Cette réplique surprit le Maître des Potions et ne sachant que répondre, il se releva doucement, sans quitter les yeux de la jeune fille, mais il reprit vite contenance.  
>« - Bien puisque vous êtes convaincue que mon cours en définitif ne sert à rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous y assisterez plus longtemps. Sortez ! J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez ce soir à vingt heures, dans cette salle, en retenue. »<p>

Les Gryffondors protestèrent mais un regard circulaire de Rogue les fit se taire. Hermione se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Cet endroit était devenue son endroit, un lieu où elle pouvait se calmer, réfléchir, être tranquille. Elle y passa les deux heures du cours de potion, à admirer les reflets du soleil sur le lac. Puis elle retourna en cours où elle ne put éviter les regards inquiets de ses amis.

Le soir venu, Hermione passa rapidement à la Grande Salle, elle s'assit au bout de la table et mangea silencieusement. Elle vit Goyle la pointer du doigt alors que lui et Malfoy s'avançaient vers elle mais étrangement aucun des deux ne fit de remarque. Malfoy avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était discret, et venant de lui, c'était étrange.

La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, et remarquant que Rogue n'y était plus, elle se leva et sortit, laissant derrière elle une assiette pleine à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché.

Elle descendit les marches menant au Sous-Sol, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds dans les mêmes circonstances. Elle avait terminé à l'infirmerie et y était restée une semaine. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et frappa à la porte lorsqu'elle se trouva devant cette dernière.

La jeune femme tourna la poignée prudemment après avoir attendu l'autorisation de son professeur et sortit. L'odeur des potions vint immédiatement lui chatouiller les narines.  
>« - Bien, vous voilà présente. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer votre interruption de ce matin ? »<p>

Severus attrapa du bout des doigts sa longue cape et la referma sur son torse, tout en considérant la jeune femme. Il ne savait toujours pas comment mener sa mission à bien, comment pouvait-il, lui, s'assurer que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'atteindrait pas à ses jours ?

Hermione regarda ses chaussures, ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir à une quelconque excuse. Le silence perdura pendant une longue minute, après laquelle le professeur de Potion perdit patience.

« - Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Peu importe, vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour ranger la réserve. Séparez les potions encore actives, de celles inactives et étiquetez les à nouveau. M'avez-vous compris ? »

Hermione acquiesça, s'engouffra dans la réserve et commença sa tâche, sans ajouter un mot. Ce n'était pas un travail dur, la chaleur de la pièce était peut-être le seul inconvénient. La Gryffondor remonta ses manches et attacha ses cheveux collant sur sa nuque.

La sueur coulait sur son visage rougi, et lorsqu'elle se releva pour attraper une potion, un léger vertige la parcourut. Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'équilibre, mais la fiole bleue qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts toucha le sol et se brisa dans un son lourd, répartissant la potion sur le sol.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer la situation que le professeur se trouvait déjà à ses côtés.

« - Ce n'est pas possible d'être incapable de faire la moindre tâche correctement ! Quelle potion est-ce ? »

Hermione regarda ses doigts et essaya de se souvenir de la potion.

« - Je ne... Je ne sais pas... » Arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Eh bien réfléchissez ! Si c'est une potion rare, je dois pouvoir la récupérer ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Hermione respira doucement, avant de pointer l'étagère d'où provenait la fiole. Severus regarda les potions se trouvant sur la même tablette, et s'approcha des débris de verre. L'odeur de la potion le frappa et il se figea.

« - Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il

« - Sortez, Granger !»

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et entoura d'un rayon pourpre la potion, qui s'évanouit aussi. Il serra les dents et se retourna pour sortir de la réserve. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la Gryffondor, effrayée, au pas de la porte.

« - Dégagez Granger ! Maintenant ! »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte, confuse. La potion lui avait échappée, soit. Elle s'était renversée, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tant d'agitation ? Elle n'avait ni explosé, ni fait fondre le sol. Finalement, elle retourna à ses appartements répétant, dans sa tête, les infimes détails qu'elle connaissait sur la mystérieuse potion, espérant ainsi mettre un nom sur cette dernière. En vain.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour,

Me voici enfin dans mon nouvel appartement, avec internet (yeaah!) mais je suis repartie pour une longue et dure année de médecine (prions les dieux pour que cette fois soit la bonne !).

Cette fiction a atteint les 100 reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de me faire excuser de mon retard, je vous laisse à la lecture...

Bonne rentrée à ceux concernés !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Mat Kearney – _Breathe In Breathe Out_

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain, tous les élèves eurent la surprise de trouver une note placardée sur la porte de la salle de Potions.

« _Absent. Veuillez lire les deux chapitres subséquents à votre dernière leçon_. »

_ooo_

La semaine passa rapidement, sous le signe de la gaîté. Une semaine sans le professeur de Potions était digne d'un cadeau de Merlin. Il n'y avait pas eu de pleurs en sortant de classe. Il n'y avait pas eu de perte de points injustifiée, ou de remarques acerbes. C'était pour tous, élèves comme professeurs, une excellente semaine.

Hermione avait bien évidemment pensé à sa dernière entrevue avec Rogue, à cette mystérieuse potion qui lui avait échappé, et qui n'était répertorié nulle part. Mais après plusieurs jours à s'inquiéter, elle s'était résolue à croire à la coïncidence. Elle, n'avait pas été affectée par la potion, il y avait très peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas pour le professeur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait oublier ce poids, au creux de son estomac, lorsque le matin elle apercevait sa chaise libre.

_ooo_

Le jeudi soir, Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur, en le voyant assis à la table professorale. Un sentiment désagréable, presque douloureux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'adonner à sa contemplation. Son professeur n'avait pas son habituel teint pâle, livide. Sa peau était, certes, blanche mais plus maladivement blanche, ses yeux ne paraissent pas fatigués et ses cernes sombres avaient disparus. Il semblait reposé. Il ne parlait pas mais fixait simplement la directrice à sa droite. Il paraissait mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il fasse tout son possible pour cacher son état d'esprit. Sa mâchoire crispée le trahissait. La sorcière écossaise lui sourit faisant apparaître des rides forgées par le temps et le maître des cachots se rembrunit. Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur son assiette qui semblait vide. Il semblait en bonne santé, pourtant tourmenté. Jamais, Hermione ne l'avait vu ainsi laisser paraître son mal-être mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Qu'il souffrait éperdument.

Se sentant curieusement observé, Severus leva les yeux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de balayer la Grande Salle du regard, ses yeux s'accrochèrent instantanément à ceux de son élève Gryffondor, et ils se contemplèrent ainsi. Le cœur d'Hermione battait irrégulièrement, le regard noir de Severus la transperçait. Ce regard la faisait souffrir, tout comme son cœur qui implosait douloureusement. Elle avait terriblement envie d'escompter la distance entre eux. Rogue empoigna le bord de la table d'ébène sous le regard soucieux de la directrice. Il ressentait des millions d'abeille le piquer, il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou, il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa peau l'appeler.

Minerva, qui étudiait Severus, remarqua enfin la raison d'une telle frénésie. Elle tenta de le ramener à lui d'un discret claquement de doigts. En vain. Elle les contempla quelques instants. C'était surréaliste ! Elle voyait Severus Rogue, professeur de potions détesté de tous, ex-Mangemort, Serpentard, maître de ses émotions dans toutes situations, dévorer du regard Hermione Granger, Prefète en Chef, Gryffondor jusqu'aux ongles et amie proche d'Harry Potter. Elle aurait pu rire de cette situation, de ce tour joué par le destin. Mais c'était tout sauf risible ! C'était inapproprié, déplacé, abusif.

Se montrant, innocemment maladroite, elle laissa tomber la carafe de jus de citrouille sur le pantalon noir de son collègue. Severus revint à lui et tourna la tête vers Minerva qui le ramenait à l'ordre par un simple regard sévère. Severus ferma les yeux, serra les dents, en essayant d'oublier les pointes qui entaillaient son cœur. Il se leva précipitamment faisant chuter sa chaise, ses collègues se retournèrent vers lui. Sans un regard et dans un bruissement de cape incertain, il s'évapora, laissant à chaque pas une goutte de jus de citrouille tomber.

« - Quel mauvais caractère ! » Soupira la directrice à l'encontre de ses professeurs.

Hermione laissa son regard tomber vers le sol, se sentant, une nouvelle fois, vide, seule, comme jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti. Elle voulait pleurer, encore et encore. Elle se leva et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que ses pas l'entraînent à ses appartements.

_ooo_

« - Idiot ! Mais quel idiot je suis ! » Cria Severus en jetant une bouteille d'encre contre un mur. L'encre rouge s'étala sur celui-ci, mais pour autant le professeur ne s'en sentait pas soulagé.

Il était parti une semaine du château pour retrouver son habitation calme. Là-bas, il avait cherché maintes solutions pour briser les effets de la potion. Aucun antidote, aucun sortilège, aucune étude n'indiquait qu'il était possible de s'y soustraire. Il fallait juste y céder. Juste y céder. C'était tellement simple, c'était tellement facile de l'imaginer. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de travailler sur les potions du Pen t'Sao ? Pourquoi avait-il gardé une fiole de cette potion particulièrement ? Il était stupide. Stupide et maudit.

_ooo_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand une chouette grise aux yeux bleus tapait du bec sur la fenêtre. La jeune femme, déboussolée, ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer la chouette qui lâcha la missive dans les mains de la sorcière et se retourna sans demander son reste. Intriguée, la rouge et or déroula le court parchemin.

_« Miss Granger, _

_Je vous atten__ds__ dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner. Le Professeur Rogue est au courant.  
>Angora est votre ami.<em>

_La directrice. »_

Hermione ne fut pas surprise. Elle se préparait à cette confrontation depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle savait que son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu, et les professeurs l'avait d'autant plus remarqué que ses notes avaient légèrement baissé. Elle allait probablement être démise de son poste de Préfète-en-Chef pour toutes les retenues qu'elle avait obtenu. Pire, elle serait peut-être renvoyée pour sa maladresse lors de sa dernière retenue. La Gryffondor avait probablement gâché une potion très importante, et le professeur Rogue s'était absenté pour débattre sur son renvoi. Hermione soupira. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire après l'obtention de son diplôme. Si elle était renvoyée, les opportunités ne seraient plus si nombreuses, elle n'aurait plus le choix. C'était incroyablement simple que cela en était tentant.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, et laissa tomber le parchemin à ses côtés. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'une heure après. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et s'habilla à toute vitesse, se maudissant pour être une telle imbécile. Elle n'arrangerait décidément pas sa situation, non pas qu'elle veuille l'arranger. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant à la montagne de marche qu'elle allait devoir escalader avant d'enfin accéder au bureau de la Directrice.

« - An — Angora. »

La statuette réagit et se transforma en escalier. Elle arriva au bureau de McGonagall où celle-ci l'attendait, derrière un imposant bureau. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore de son vivant, mais Harry lui avait décrit la pièce, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le bureau n'avait pas changé. Il y avait des objets étranges un peu partout. Hermione sourit faiblement à la directrice avant de la saluer.

« - Bon...jour Profes...seuuuur. Je suis dé...solée pour mon re...tard... j'ét… » S'essouffla la préfète.  
>« - Vous vous êtes réveillée en retard, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aurais dû vous informer hier soir mais ça ne s'est décidé que tard dans la soirée. Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Suis-je bête, vous n'avez probablement pas du déjeuner. »<p>

La directrice fit une pause, ses yeux ayant retrouvé une certaine douceur qu'Hermione aimait chez la vieille femme si sévère. La Gryffondor s'était toujours doutée que sa Directrice de Maison l'appréciait pour ses bonnes notes, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que la situation n'avait pas changé, en dépit des derniers événements.

« Twinky ! » appela McGonagall.

Aussitôt, un elfe apparu.  
>« - Madame la Directrice a appelé Twinky ? »<br>« - Pourriez-vous nous apporter un petit déjeuner pour Miss Granger, s'il vous plait Twinky ? »  
>« - Bien sûr Madame la Directrice. »<br>« - Ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas déjeuner. » Indiqua la Gryffondor.  
>« - Mauvaise habitude, si je puis me permettre. »<br>Twinki apparu et déposa un plateau garni devant la jeune fille.  
>« - Merci Twinky. » Hermione regardait l'elfe de maison avec considération.<p>

Ce n'était que des créatures inoffensives qui n'avaient qu'un souhait; combler leur maître de bonheur. La jeune femme regarda la Directrice qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle devait manger. Résignée, elle prit un croissant qu'elle coupa en trois, évitant ainsi de se salir.  
>Un silence s'installa, pas désagréable pour autant, brisé par le son régulier d'un pendule. Hermione se forçait à manger. Elle prenait de toutes petites bouchées et les mâchait longuement avant d'avaler. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de manger autant, ou de manger tout simplement. Mais elle savait que la Directrice ne la laisserait pas partir sans avoir fini le plateau. Elle sentait son regard la parcourir. Elle voyait comment elle avait maigri ses derniers temps, comment ses os transperçaient sa peau blanchâtre.<p>

La Préfète-en-Chef se détourna discrètement du regard de la vieille dame, découvrant le tableau de l'ancien directeur. Il lui sourit amicalement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione le salua poliment d'un signe de tête. C'était agréable de voir son visage calme et réconfortant. C'était agréable de se souvenir de cette époque où tout allait bien. Non, tout allait mieux.

Quand, il ne restait plus qu'un verre de jus de citrouille sur la plateau, la Directrice s'éclaircit la voix et prit enfin la parole.

« - Bien, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de ... »

Hermione coupa la parole à la Directrice. Elle savait que c'était, une nouvelle fois, une preuve de son manque de respect, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise, les bras croisés, à entendre une femme qu'elle admirait depuis huit ans, lui dire à quel point elle était pitoyable. Elle ne pouvait l'entendre, elle ne pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

« - Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi en Préfète-en-Chef. Je suis supposée être un exemple, mais c'est bien le contraire qui se passe. »

Hermione sourit sarcastiquement, le regard baissé.

« - Je suis consciente que mes notes ont chuté, et que mon comportement est injustifiable. Je pourrais toujours promettre que je me reprendrai, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas. Je crois que quelque chose en moi s'est cassé, et j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas celle que je suis devenue, et je vous assure que je ne m'aime pas non plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... »

La voix de la jeune femme ne fut qu'un murmure. Elle avait les yeux brillants, retenant des larmes maudites. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de se sentir peinée à la confession de son élève. Elle avança sa main pour la poser sur celle, tremblante, de son élève.

« - Miss Granger, rassurez-vous. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous parlez de votre poste. Vous êtes toujours une brillante élève. Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Prenons pour exemple, votre dernier cours de métamorphose, vous avez réussi sans difficulté. Vous travaillez pour vous et non pour vos professeurs. Si vous estimez vos résultats satisfaisants et ils le sont, vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de ce que pensent vos professeurs. C'est votre avenir et non le nôtre. »  
>La vieille dame sourit afin de réconforter son élève. Hermione ravala ses larmes, et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer timidement.<p>

« - De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir alors ? »

« - Eh bien, il se trouve que le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de vous. »

Hermione ressentit un malaise l'envahir et se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce comportement n'échappa pas à la Directrice.

« - Pardon ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Je ne vois pas pourq... » S'exclama la jeune sorcière.

« - Miss Granger, laissez-moi finir au lieu de vous emporter s'il vous plait ! »

« - Excusez-moi, professeur »

« - Donc je disais, il pense que vous n'avez rien à faire dans sa classe, puisque vous connaissez déjà probablement toutes les potions vues cette année, il estime qu'il est préférable pour vous de choisir un autre cours. N'avez-vous pas abandonné l'Etude des Moldus ? »

« - Si, professeur. »

« - Bien, voilà le sujet clos alors. »

« - Pardon, professeur, mais je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Je suis dispensée de cours de Potion et je dois aller en Etude des Moldus après un trimestre ? »

« - C'est exact, Miss Granger. »

« - C'est insensé ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'étudier les Moldus puisque je viens de leur monde ! De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter les potions ! Et mon ASPIC ? »

« - Vous le passerez avec vos camarades. »

« - Je le passerai sans avoir eu de cours ? Non, je refuse ! J'aimerai faire carrière en tant que médicomage ou dans les potions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais dispensée de cette matière ! Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu le professeur Rogue me faire ses louanges. Je veux absolument continuer à étudier cette matière ! Il est hors de question que j'arrête. »

Hermione s'emportait, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et sa voix se fit plus hésitante. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être éloignée de son professeur, elle avait besoin de le voir, de l'admirer, d'entendre sa voix doucereuse. Elle rougit. De ses pensées ou de son audace, elle ne pouvait le déterminer.

La directrice soupira, c'était certain que la Gryffondor n'allait pas abandonner son cours sans raison valable. Severus s'était fourvoyé s'il pensait sincèrement que la jeune femme n'aurait pas rechigné.  
>« - Bien, vous travaillerez donc seule sur le programme. Le professeur Rogue vous fera parvenir les devoirs. »<p>

« - Mais pourquoi ne pas rester en classe alors ? »

« - Eh bien vous pourrez toujours travailler des potions d'un niveau plus élevé et avancer plus rapidement. Bien sûr, vous informerez le professeur Rogue de vos études et vous lui ferez parvenir un échantillon de chaque potion. Pour cela, il vous mettra à disposition un laboratoire. Des questions ? »

Hermione réfléchit. Elle appréciait l'idée qu'elle pourrait pratiquer les Potions à sa guise, comme elle l'avait fait en Deuxième Année. Mais, il restait certaines zones d'ombres.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas faire les potions du programme durant mes heures de potions et dans mes heures libres, travailler sur des potions plus complexes. »

« - Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, Miss Granger ! »

La directrice inspira, elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« - Pour ne pas vous mentir, le professeur Rogue ne veut plus avoir à faire avec vous. Je suis désolée. Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez le bouc émissaire de cet aigri personnage, je pense que vous avez eu votre dose pour cette année. »

Hermione fut stupéfaite. Elle était une indésirable aux yeux de son professeur, les larmes menacèrent encore de passer la barrière maudite.

« - Je vous conseillerais donc de n'avoir aucun contact avec le professeur Rogue ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Et ceci, s'applique dès que vous sortirez de ce bureau. Ai-je été assez claire ? »

Hermione, dépitée, fit un signe de tête positif, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable d'articuler deux mots.

« - Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Vous pouvez disposer. »

La rouge et or affichait une mine déconfite. Elle, l'élève préférée de la plupart des professeurs, la préfète de Gryffondor, la Préfète-en-Chef répugnait le seul professeur qu'elle admirait, le seul en qui elle voyait une intelligence au-dessus de tout. Les larmes glissèrent sur les joues crayeuses d'Hermione. La directrice face à son élève eut le cœur brisée, elle pensait que ce serait dur, que la Gryffondor allait contester mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. La vieille dame se leva, contourna son bureau pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

« - Hermione... Calmez-vous. Ce n'est rien. » McGonagall lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Après un long moment, Hermione ajouta.

« - Vous... Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai besoin d'aller en cours de Potion. Ça me fait mal quand je respire, ça me fait mal quand je ferme les yeux. Ça me fait toujours mal. Sauf… Sauf quand il est là. »

La rouge et or sanglota, camouflant son visage de ses mains tremblantes.

« - Je suis ridicule. Pathétique. »

La directrice était stupéfaite d'une telle révélation, elle était peinée de voir son élève favorite dans cet état. Tout ça, à cause d'une potion, d'une stupide potion. Elle hésita un moment puis conjura son fauteuil, près de celui de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit et attrapa les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

« - Ecoutez Miss Granger. »

Minerva soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'elle subirait les conséquences de ses aveux. Severus lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas causer plus de souffrance à son élève.

« La vérité est que le professeur Rogue ne vous déteste pas. »

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux inhabituellement remplis d'incompréhension.

« Il vous désire. Au-delà de sa conscience. Il vous désire tellement que ça le fait souffrir. Ça vous fait souffrir. »

La Directrice parlait d'une voix douce, articulant chaque mot pour que la jeune fille en comprenne le sens. Mais la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, cherchant de plus amples informations dans les yeux de l'Ecossaise.

« - Souvenez-vous lors de votre retenue, une fiole vous a échappé et cette fiole était une potion très spéciale sur lequel le professeur Rogue travaillait. C'était une potion de désir, Miss Granger. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« - Le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas que je vous en informe, je compte sur votre discrétion. » Hermione ne bougeait pas, paralysée par cette révélation, les sons bloqués dans sa gorge.

« - De... désir ? »

La Directrice acquiesça, analysant sa protégée.

« - Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous demande d'éviter le professeur Rogue. Il pense que les effets de la potion s'estomperont avec le temps, faites-lui confiance. C'est pour son bien et votre bien. » Les événements de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait été totalement bouleversée. Elle hocha la tête en réponse à l'affirmation de son professeur de métamorphose.

« - Vous ne devez, en aucun cas, rentrer en contact avec le professeur Rogue. C'est bien compris, Miss Granger ? »

La voix de la directrice se fit plus sérieuse, plus autoritaire. Hermione hocha de la tête machinalement. Toujours ébranlée par la nouvelle, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter le bureau de la Directrice. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol de pierre et fondit en larmes. Alors qu'elle pensait que son professeur ne l'aimait pas, il se trouvait, qu'au contraire, il la désirait. Mais qu'impliquait le mot désirer en soit ?

« - Pauvre Hermione.. »

La directrice reposa sa tête sur son siège. Elle se retourna vers son bureau pour poser quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle tendit à son hibou fétiche.

Quelques étages en dessous, Severus s'affaira à faire cours aux Septième Année. Et il n'était apparemment pas d'humeur. Il venait de retirer dix points à Harry Potter parce qu'un de ses cubes dépassait le centimètre exigé. Il jubilait donc. Du moins, en apparence.

Un hibou apparu mystérieusement dans la salle. Tous les élèves se retournèrent à l'entente du bruissement d'ailes, se demandant comment avait fait l'oiseau pour venir jusqu'à eux.

« - Retournez à vos chaudrons ou vous aurez la fabuleuse chance de les nettoyer ce soir. »  
>Les visages pâlirent et ne mirent pas longtemps à retourner au-dessus des effluves de fumée que faisaient leurs chaudrons.<p>

Satisfait, Severus s'empara de la missive et lut les deux mots posés sur le parchemin.

_« Chose faite. »_

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il expira doucement. Il n'avait plus à craindre de voir Miss Granger débarquer dans sa salle. Il pouvait donc retourner à son activité favorite un sourire narquois sur les lèvres terroriser ses élèves.

_ooo_

La matinée était passée. Hermione était épuisée d'avoir tellement pleuré. Elle ne se présenta pas au déjeuner, Severus non plus.

L'après-midi fut longue, pour tout le monde. Depuis le début de l'automne, le soleil ne s'était pas montré, mais cet après-midi, il était là. Hermione en profita pour proposer, timidement, à ses amis une ballade autour du parc. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'elle leur adresse enfin la parole qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt. Néanmoins, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse. Les garçons se retenaient de faire la moindre blague, ne sachant comment la Préfète réagirait. Alors, Hermione leur raconta qu'elle était dispensée de cours de Potion parce que son professeur ne voulait plus la voir. Harry fut choqué et Ron jalousait la sorcière. Ginny remarqua bien la peine d'Hermione et elle se promit d'éclaircir ce sujet lorsque les garçons ne seraient pas autour. Ils mangèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle sous le regard jovial de la directrice. Les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit. Hermione se retira rapidement, elle était maussade et elle ne voulait pas entamer la bonne humeur de ses amis.

_ooo_

Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient. Hermione s'était ouverte de nouveau à ses amis, elle avait besoin d'eux, de leur présence pour oublier. Pour oublier comme son cœur saignait. Chaque soir, elle pleurait. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait d'épuisement. Severus lui manquait indéniablement, elle en souffrait. Ils n'étaient séparés que d'un mur et cela les tuait. Chaque matin, il se levait aux aurores pour prendre un petit déjeuner dans les cuisines puis il vérifiait que la sorcière ne sortait pas de ses appartements pour rentrer dans les siens. La proximité des deux êtres était insupportable. Et Hermione comme Severus étaient d'humeur massacrante, ils souffraient tellement de leur distance que parfois, l'idée traversait le maître des potions de céder à la tentation mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne le devait pas. Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir son doux parfum de vanille, son cœur s'emballait, il se retournait pour ne trouver que du vide, du vent, rien.

Hermione avait, quelques fois, des visions. Elle le voyait devant lui, grand, blafard, fier mais point mesquin, il arborait un sourire qui la faisait fondre. La Gryffondor avait l'impression que, sans cesse, ses amis prononçaient son nom. Occasionnellement, Harry et Ron lui rappelait la chance qu'elle avait de ne plus assister à ses cours et c'était une tuerie pour la préfète de paraître indifférente. Après deux semaines, leurs pensées n'étaient que tournées vers leur moitié.

La potion était dévastatrice. Elle cherchait à tout prix à les faire céder à la tentation, elle créait, dans leur esprit, un lieu paradisiaque que seul l'autre avait la clé pour y accéder.

Hermione enfila sa cape où l'insigne de Préfète en Chef brillait. Elle devait faire sa ronde, ses tours de garde avaient été adaptés de manière qu'elle ne croise jamais Severus.

Elle commença comme à son habitude par la tour d'Astronomie où elle s'attarda quelques instants. La nuit était fraîche mais il n'y avait pas de vent, il était donc agréable d'observer les étoiles, elle s'assit quelques instants contre les pierres froides et se laissa ainsi bercer par la nuit calme. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à redescendre et continuer sa ronde. Ce soir, il n'y avait personne, ou du moins elle n'avait rencontré personne. La jeune femme s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'elle remarqua, au fond du couleur, une forme humaine. Elle s'approcha, pensant que c'était un élève aventureux. Puis elle s'arrêta. Il était trop grand, trop impressionnant pour être un élève. Ses formes se fondaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se retourna. Ce n'était définitivement pas un élève. Rogue. Severus Rogue.

Son cœur s'emballa, elle devait fuir. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus, elle était là devant l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux longues et douloureuses semaines. Devant l'homme qui lui manquait. Devant l'homme qui l'attirait sans conteste.

« - Miss Granger.»

La voix de Severus n'était qu'un inaudible soupir, un soupir révélateur de sa douleur. Hermione s'arrêta de respirer. Elle s'avança d'un pas et Severus recula d'un pas hésitant. C'était tellement dur de résister.

« - Hermione. »

Sa voix n'avait rien d'habituelle, elle était plaintive, elle suintait de douleur. La Gryffondor fut touchée d'un tel état de détresse de la part de cet homme, elle avança de quelques pas, si bien qu'un mètre, seulement, séparait les deux amants.

Severus pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur, il pouvait sentir sa respiration, il pouvait voir ses yeux noisette emplis de détresse. Il abandonna toute conscience et franchit la distance qui les séparait, pour se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son souffle était chaud. Le maître des potions la contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Tremblante, Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il paraissait tellement frêle, tellement fragile lorsqu'il n'avait plus son masque. Son regard, auparavant froid, vide était comme un livre. La douleur envahissait ses pupilles, sa mâchoire était crispée et sa lèvre en sang. Elle passa son pouce sur les contours endurcis de son visage. Le contact était électrisant, Hermione frissonnait à ce toucher. Le désir eut raison de la conscience du Serpentard. Il fondit sur les lèvres sucrées de la jeune femme avec une ardeur qui lui était encore inconnue. Hermione fut d'abord surprise mais une vague de désir s'empara de tout son être qu'elle ne put gémir que de bien-être. Alors, Severus s'empara du corps de la Gryffondor pour la porter à ses appartements, quelques mètres plus loin, sans jamais quitter les lèvres de son amante.

Il ne sut même pas comment ils passèrent les protections de ses appartements, ou même comment ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait plus de sens, tout n'était que sensation.

Il se mit à la déshabiller avec délicatesse et passion, embrassant chaque partie qu'il dénudait, créant ainsi des centaines de papillons dans le bas ventre d'Hermione. Agitée, Hermione entreprit de défaire les attaches de la lourde cape de Severus. Cependant, la frénésie qui traversait son corps, à chaque fois que le Serpentard posait ses lèvres douces sur sa peau crémeuse, l'empêchait de mener à bien sa tâche. Si bien que lorsqu'elle fut en tenue d'Eve, Severus était toujours emmitouflé, au grand désarroi d'Hermione, dans ses nombreux vêtements noirs. L'instant d'après il se retrouva nu, à ces côtés, continuant d'embrasser sa tendre, tandis que ses vêtements reposaient soigneusement sur une chaise à bascule.

Avec une exquise tendresse, il allongea la préfète sur le dos, pendant qu'il se posait à ses côtés. Jamais, il ne quittait sa bouche. Hermione, hésitante, ne savait que faire. Elle répondait avec ardeur aux caresses et aux baisers de Severus, ce qui avait le don de terriblement l'exciter. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une longue balafre qui lui traversait le ventre et l'appréhension la submergea. Severus releva la tête et à travers les yeux ambrés de son élève, il comprit. Il l'embrassa doucement et descendit sur sa poitrine. Il s'empara d'un de ses seins, qu'il mordillait avec passion. Le corps d'Hermione s'arquait réclamant d'autres caresses, d'autres sensations. Le désir de Severus était proéminent. D'une main experte, il tâta l'intimité déjà humide de la Rouge, transformant son regard vacillant en un regard fiévreux. La patience n'était pas une des qualités de Severus, il se positionna entre les cuisses de son élève et entra en elle, une première fois avec délicatesse. Puis, il recommença, cette fois-ci, plus ardent, plus passionné. La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre, elle ondula naturellement des hanches au rythme soutenu de son partenaire.

_ooo_

La porte fermée, les deux êtres, frissonnant de plaisir et de bonheur, se laissèrent sombrer dans un parfait moment d'intimité laissant tomber capes, robes, insignes, rangs, consciences et se recouvrant d'amour et de désir, dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à eux.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord, Wow ! Vous avez été incroyablement gentil concernant ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos agréables reviews, et évidemment tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou qui ont décidé de me suivre. Sincèrement, merci ! C'est trop cool de rentrer de la fac et de lire un de vos petits commentaires !

Ensuite, j'ai repris la fac (oui vous le savez déjà, mais j'aime bien me répéter !) et je vais commencer l'escrime. Houhou ! Donc si parmi vous, il y a quelques initiés, je veux bien quelques conseils parce que débuter à zéro dans un sport c'est tout nouveau pour moi. (J'ai suivi les traces de papa, maman, frères et soeurs. Résultats j'ai toujours au moins su comment m'habiller pour le 1er entrainement dans tous les sports que j'ai pratiqué, mais là... Ignorance totale ! ^^)

Bref, tout le monde s'en fiche, alors voilà votre chapitre. Je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite, mais concernant les reviews que j'ai pu lire, certains seront surpris de voir la suite. (Je spoile : Hermione et Severus vont se dévoiler leurs amours et copuler toute la journée. -Ceci est une blague, évidemment-) Malheureusement, parce que j'ai été lente du cerveau tout l'été, je n'ai pas terminé la fiction et j'ai même décidé d'ajouter un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu donc la publication se fera toutes les trois semaines jusqu'à la fin de la correction par ma super béta Nafraya. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter la suite plus régulièrement, mais je préfère faire ainsi plutôt que de faire une pause quand je n'aurais plus de chapitre en réserve.

Ceci étant, je vous abandonne dans les bras de Severus. Bisous !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Jason Walker – _Down_

**Chapitre 11**

La lumière dorée par le soleil traversait les fenêtres ouvrant sur la chambre de Severus Rogue. Tout annonçait que ce serait une belle journée d'automne. Dans la chambre, la chaleur y était bon vivre. Severus se réveilla en se délectant du sommeil réparateur dont il n'avait plus bénéficié depuis fort longtemps.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire comme le ferait un boomerang. Rapide et douloureux. Il se tourna, lentement, pour admirer la personne à ses côtés. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait plus personne.

La place était encore chaude et le matelas avait toujours en mémoire la forme des jolies courbes d'Hermione Granger. Severus souleva l'oreiller et le porta à son visage. Il huma l'odeur de la jeune femme, celle qui l'avait taquiné pendant de longues semaines auparavant avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation.

Severus se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans même prendre le temps de passer un habit. Il pouvait entendre le clapotis mélodieux que faisait chaque goutte d'eau lorsqu'elle tombait dans la baignoire. Il apposa deux coups sur la porte avant d'entrer rejoindre la belle Hermione.

C'est à ce moment que le rêve prit fin. Les effets de la potion s'étaient estompés. Son esprit s'était éclairé.

La baignoire débordait et le sol commençait à être recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau qui scintillait sur le carrelage, mais la jeune femme ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ni même dans l'appartement. L'homme prit enfin conscience de la situation. Il retint son souffle un long instant, espérant périr ainsi et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Mais la mort ne vint pas. Et sa respiration était courte. Comme le reste de sa vie, pensa t-il. Minerva aurait sa peau. Elle le transformerait en une immonde fourmi qu'elle écraserait du bout de l'index, évitant à tout prix d'être sali par le monstre qu'il était.

La potion, se rappela Severus. Ils avaient succombé à la potion, comme ils étaient destinés à le faire. Jamais, il n'avait préparé une potion qui n'était pas efficace. Et bien évidemment, celle-ci avait été parfaite. Si parfaite qu'elle les avait hanté jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. Et ils l'avaient lamentablement fait. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait été toutes sortes de choses; un tueur, un menteur, un espion mais jamais un violeur. Il avait survécu pour avoir une seconde chance dans la vie. La chance d'être plus mauvais homme encore. Il soupira.

Il était un homme, d'accord mais pas n'importe lequel. Il avait été le serviteur des deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Il était capable de les tromper en un tour de main, par son impassibilité, son insensibilité, sa ruse. Pourtant, il avait été esclave de ses besoins primitifs, domestique d'une simple potion. Bourreau d'une jeune femme. Il avait un devoir, le devoir de les protéger et il avait échoué. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi à deux fois lorsque la douce main de son élève avait tracé les lignes de son visage. Il avait tout oublié, même qui il était. Mais il n'était pas cet homme, résonna t-il. Il n'était pas faible et surtout, il ne couchait pas avec ses élèves, il ne les considérait même pas. Il n'était pas cet homme. La potion avait fait de lui un imbécile. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Il baissa les yeux quand l'eau entra en contact avec ses pieds et il admira, pendant quelques secondes, le liquide infiltrer chaque pore de sa peau avant de se lever, convaincu par la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il arrêta l'arrivée d'eau puis retourna dans sa chambre en maudissant la jeune fille. Vêtu, il nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette avant de sortir de ses appartements. Severus n'alla pas bien loin, juste chez sa voisine. Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Le silence du couloir était presque pesant, même pour le maître de ces lieux. Il ne paniquait pas à l'idée que la jeune femme ne soit plus chez elle. Il ne paniquait jamais. Pourtant, son coeur avait tendance à battre un peu plus rapidement qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il frappa une seconde fois au tableau, avec plus d'insistance.

« - Miss Granger est absente. Inutile d'insister. »

Mona Lisa le regardait avec un léger sourire, comme elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

« - Etonnant. »

Pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement surpris. Les Gryffondors étaient des lions, mais quand ils voyaient un prédateur, ils fuyaient à toute allure. Il espérait seulement que la jeune femme ne soit pas allée voir la Directrice, autrement les hyènes n'allaient pas tarder à venir l'attaquer. Et ça, il ne le désirait pas.

_ooo_

La Grande Salle était bruyante ce matin là. Peut-être trop pour s'entendre mais pas encore assez pour qu'Hermione n'émerge de ses pensées. Elle regardait devant elle, malgré le toast dans son assiette. Elle était pâle, mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Elle semblait perdue quelque part au fond de sa tête, se dissociant du monde qui l'entourait.

« - Houhouuu ! 'Mione, tu m'écoutes ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny, le regard légèrement fou.

« - Je suis désolée Ginny, je.. je crois que je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ? »

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de croquer dans son toast et de se concentrer sur les paroles de son amie. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une minuscule araignée qui, à chaque pas, plantait ses crocs dans sa chair. Et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et se leva, immédiatement.

« - Je viens de me souvenir que je dois finir un devoir de Runes à terminer. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de son amie, elle quitta la Grande Salle, sans même se retourner. Elle courut vers la tour Gryffondor, s'efforçant d'augmenter l'espace entre celui avec qui elle avait partagé un lit et elle. Evidemment, le Maître des Potions ne manqua pas cette scène et il s'assit en fronçant les sourcils aux côtés de la Directrice, en priant pour que la jeune femme ait réussi à exécuter la tâche la plus impossible pour elle; fermer sa bouche.

« - Minerva. »

Il salua poliment la Directrice, tout en étudiant le visage de la vieille dame à la recherche du moindre signe qui pourrait montrer sa colère. Mais il n'y avait rien, mis à part de nombreuses rides sur son visage. Surprise, le professeur de Métamorphose se retourna et demanda, légèrement confuse:

« - Tout va bien Severus ? »

« - Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de vous saluer ? Ce n'est pas ce que font les personnes civilisées entre elles ? »

Il parlait d'une voix douce, presque enjôleuse. Il n'était pas le Directeur des Serpentards pour rien, après tout. Il savait comment être le serpent mais aussi comment les charmer.

« - Eh bien, disons, que tu n'es pas connu pour tes bonnes manières. » Titilla la vieille femme.

« - Je vous l'accorde.»

La vieille dame sourit légèrement.

« - Ta bonne humeur n'aurait pas de rapport avec Miss Granger ? »

« - Miss Granger ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Il arqua un sourcil, soulignant, de manière presque trop percevable, son ignorance.

« - Eh bien, elle est venue me voir ce matin en me disant que vous aviez.. »

« - Est-ce l'endroit approprié pour parler de ma mésaventure avec Miss Granger? »

Il était surpris de voir que Minerva n'était pas outrée par la situation, et qu'elle semblait même accepter la situation. Il était même inquiet, à vrai dire.

« - Oh Severus, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde est au courant que tu ne portes pas Miss Granger dans ton cœur. Elle est venue me demander ce matin la permission de retourner dans la tour Gryffondor. J'ai présumé qu'elle ne supportait pas la proximité de vos appartements. Qu'en est-il de ton côté? »

Severus croqua doucement son toast, réfléchissant rapidement. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit. Il pouvait respirer. Il aurait peut-être la chance de vivre sa vie, ou de vivre tout court. Mais il devait s'assurer qu'elle continuerait ainsi. Il avala sa nourriture et apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« - Cette péripétie touche à sa fin. Je pense que Miss Granger a voulu rejoindre le dortoir des élèves pour retrouver ses chers petits amis, voilà tout. Manifestement, votre élève prodige a abusé de votre bonté, Minerva. »

McGonagall tourna la tête vers lui, regardant à travers les yeux sombres de l'homme qu'elle avait vu grandir au fil des années. Mais il ne mentait pas. Et même si c'était le cas, la Directrice n'aurait jamais été capable de le déterminer. Elle n'était pas Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas la faculté de tout savoir. Mais il ne mentait pas. Ils avaient cédé à la potion. Que la Directrice ne le sache, ou non, les conséquences directes étaient les mêmes. Il n'y aurait plus d'attraction entre eux. L'histoire était bientôt terminée. La page bientôt tournée. Il fallait simplement apposer le point final.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reviendra dans ta classe lorsqu'elle s'y sentira prête. »

Severus acquiesça silencieusement, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Et il se retourna, ignorant la Directrice, comme il le faisait toujours. Albus lui avait souvent rappelé que parfois la gentillesse suffisait à obtenir ce que l'on désirait. Il avait sourit en imaginant ce procédé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il devait avouer que cette ruse était parfaitement appropriée contre les vieilles dames aux cœurs trop gros qu'ils masquaient la plus simple des réalité. Depuis quand Severus Rogue était-il de bonne humeur ?

_ooo_

Les jours passaient. Aussi lentement, que douloureusement. Severus n'avait toujours pas intercepté la jeune femme et d'ailleurs, cette dernière faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle avait emprunté la carte des Maraudeurs pour surveiller les mouvements du professeur, si bien que jamais elle ne le croisait.

Chaque soir, elle s'isolait à la bibliothèque puis lorsqu'elle retournait dans la tour Gryffondor, elle allait immédiatement se coucher. Elle refermait les rideaux autour de son lit et elle pleurait, beaucoup. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle pleurait. Son cœur pesait trop lourd dans sa poitrine, il était trop sec et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle se sentait devenir folle. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Elle ne regrettait pas cette nuit là, mais elle n'irai pas s'en vanter non plus. Surtout pas, d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione n'avait pas ressenti cette complaisance, cette liberté depuis quelques semaines. Et c'était simplement bon de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, de ne plus se savoir désirée par le professeur le plus terrifié. Sa présence avait été magique, bienfaisante, comme un baume chaleureux qui pansait toutes ses plaies. Elle aurait voulu garder pour toujours cette sensation, ce bien être. Elle essayait mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus l'odeur du professeur disparaissait de sa mémoire.

Alors elle fermait les yeux et elle pouvait, encore, sentir la douceur des mains du sorcier sur sa peau. Elle pouvait, encore, sentir ses caresses, elle pouvait le sentir en elle, elle pouvait entendre sa voix. Et elle pleurait, encore. Parce qu'elle se souvenait comme c'était difficile de respirer quand il n'était pas là.

_ooo_

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, Severus assistait au dîner. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus y venir, évitant ainsi la jeune femme. Il paraissait particulièrement désintéressé, comme il l'avait toujours été. Même si, en vérité, la présence de la jeune femme le troublait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à l'éviter ? Elle avait honte d'elle peut-être. Mais lui aussi. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle eu la bonne idée d'avaler une potion contraceptive ? Rogue n'avait pas la réputation d'être un homme agréable, mais il restait néanmoins respectueux. Quand Severus vit Hermione s'installer à côté de ses amis, il pensa, qu'enfin, elle acceptait de faire face. Il soupira presque de soulagement, bientôt toute cette histoire serait derrière lui.

Hermione ne cessait de tourner la tête, de fixer la Grande Table. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois, depuis la fameuse nuit, qu'elle s'y autorisait et c'était tellement bon. Et douloureux évidemment.

Elle était certaine d'être stupide à agir ainsi, comme une gamine de treize ans, qui chercherait l'attention d'un être qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Il ne la regarda pas, jamais. Du moins, pas lorsqu'elle regardait. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas vu, il n'en fut pas de même pour une petite rousse à côté d'elle.

Lorsque les garçons avaient englouti toute la nourriture devant eux, le trio se leva pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall quelques instants pour que Ginny les rejoigne.

« - Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parler.»

Les épaules d'Hermione se tendirent alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix suppliante de son professeur. Les garçons s'étaient déjà retournés, alors qu'Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avala sa salive difficilement avant de se tourner doucement. Elle perdit le compte de sa respiration lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle crut s'évanouir lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux noirs de colère.

« - Sans vos deux acolytes. » ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'il serrait les dents.

La jeune femme regarda Ron et Harry qui fronçaient les sourcils. Harry posa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'encourager. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'envoyait dans la gueule du loup, qu'il l'incitait à courir à sa perte. Dire qu'elle avait peur était un euphémisme. Elle était effrayée. De quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Du rejet ? De l'embarras ? De ses mots revêches ? Peut-être, probablement. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, quelque chose un sentiment, qui prônait sur tout le reste.

Elle n'avait toujours pas avancé, elle avait même reculé d'un infime pas. Elle se dégagea de la main d'Harry et se retourna rapidement, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et de répondre :

« - Désolée, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Et elle courut dans les escaliers, s'éclipsant dans la marée d'élèves. Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'Harry qui criait son nom. Elle savait que, jamais, Rogue ne lui aurait couru après. Ils se devaient encore de garder leurs distances. Elle devait fuir pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit où elle referma les rideaux. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avant de pleurer dedans. Après quinze minutes, elle se tourna et sentit un parchemin craquer sous son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'empara du morceau de papier, avant de le lire.

« _La réputation des Gryffondors n'est qu'un mythe._ »

Hermione resta pendant de longues minutes à fixer l'écriture fine et élégante qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir lu dans ses devoirs. Elle était lâche, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Et il avait raison. Elle était lâche. Lâche et faible. Une véritable imbécile.

Elle déchira la missive en petit morceau, supprimant chaque lettre qu'il avait couché sur le papier. Même elles semblaient être arrogantes par leur finesse. Même elles semblaient se moquer de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit disparaître les minuscules bouts de parchemin, avant de s'allonger une nouvelle fois. Elle ne bougeait pas et réfléchissait seulement. Tout cela arrivait à cause d'une potion. D'une potion de désir, plus particulièrement. La directrice lui avait dit de faire confiance à Rogue, mais manifestement, et comme tout le monde aurait pu le penser, il était égoïste. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était idiote. Elle avait cru McGonagall, et n'avait effectué aucune recherche sur cette mystérieuse potion que Rogue expérimentait. Pourquoi expérimentait-il une telle potion d'ailleurs ?

Elle ouvrit ses rideaux, déterminée.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive 'Mione ? » Demanda Ginny, qui se trouvait près du lit de la jeune femme.

« - Rien, rien, j'ai juste reçu une lettre qui m'a contrariée. » Hermione s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main elle sourit doucement à son amie.

« - Une lettre de Rogue ? » S'enquit curieusement Ginny.

« - Pourquoi Rogue m'enverrai-t-il une lettre ? » Feignit Hermione.

Ginny scruta la réaction d'Hermione avant de s'expliquer.

« - Les garçons m'ont dit que tu avais refusé de lui parler. Et tu agis bizarrement quand il n'est pas loin, puis tu ne vas plus à ses cours... Pourquoi ?» Elle regarda Hermione les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« - Ce ne sont que des coïncidences. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais à la bibliothèque. » Annonça-t-elle aussi légèrement qu'elle le pouvait.

« - Attends ! Tu es sûre de ça ? De qui vient la lettre alors ?» s'enquit la rousse, suspicieuse.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, cherchant une excuse rapidement.

« - Viktor. Je lui ai annoncé pour mes parents. Et il me proposait de venir chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. »

« - Oh. Et pourquoi ça t'a contrarié alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? »

« - Parce que ça m'a rappelé que mes parents étaient morts, Ginny. » répondit froidement Hermione.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester d'utiliser ainsi la mort de ses parents pour justifier l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à cause d'une erreur de sa part.

« - Oh désolée Hermione. Je ne...voulais pas. »

Ginny s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'entoura de ses bras forts. Elle l'embrassa, ensuite, sur la joue, avant de la laisser aller. Hermione sourit faiblement, avant de descendre dans la salle commune et de retrouver les garçons qui jouaient aux échecs.

« - Hey 'Mione ! C'était quoi la scène avec Rogue ? » demanda Ron, alors qu'il faisait avancer son fou.

« - Comme tu l'as dit, une scène. Harry, tu pourrais me prêter ta cape pour ce soir ? Il faudrait que j'aille dans la réserve... »

Harry leva le nez du plateau et regarda son amie.

« - Tu ne peux pas avoir de pass ? »

Hermione avait l'habitude de se balader dans la réserve avec un pass signé des professeurs.

« - C'est pour un projet extra-scolaire, disons. Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de demander à un prof. Tu veux bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et Hermione lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« - Les aventures te manquent ? » Rigola Ron, tandis qu'il prenait le cavalier de son adversaire.

_ooo_

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa baguette lui permettant de voir où elle allait, même si elle connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts.

Dissimulée sous la cape, elle trouva la porte qui donner accès à la bibliothèque. D'un Alohomora informulé, elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était sombre. Minuit était passé et comme normalement, elle devait l'être, la bibliothèque était vide.

La jeune femme avança jusqu'à la réserve. Elle passa par-dessus la corde avant d'entrer dans la section interdite. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la section potion, et attrapa d'abord un livre qu'elle connaissait : _Les Potions de Grand Pouvoirs_. Elle feuilleta l'index pour voir que les potions du Pen tsao n'y étaient pas répertoriées. Elle vérifia ainsi la même chose dans une dizaine de livres avant de trouver, enfin, des informations sur la fameuse potion. Elle attrapa de _Materia Medica _et se perdit dans la lecture.

« _La potion de Désir était initialement utilisée en Chine pour permettre une entente d'ordre sexuel lors des mariages arrangés, permettant ainsi de faciliter la procréation d'un héritier. En effet, par l'ajout de Tuber melanosporum ou Truffe noire, la potion de Désir stimule le désir sexuel entre deux partenaires. La potion met en œuvre une utilisation intéressante de quatre des cinq sens. Elle rendait l'utilisateur -généralement la femme- sensible à l'odeur, au physique, à sa voix et au toucher de son mari. Les effets sont instantanés après la prise de la potion. Néanmoins, certains hommes ont raconté avoir fait ingéré la potion à leurs femmes une heure avant tout rapport, ce qui avait renforcé les effets de la potion._

_Cette potion a ensuite été proscrite car elle provoquait de nombreuses réactions indésirables, tel qu'une dépendance vis à vis de leur mari, lorsqu'elle était utilisée plusieurs fois par semaine._

_Elle a été réintroduite en Europe au XVIIIème siècle pour traiter les problèmes de libido chez les deux partenaires. Un italien, Juno Capiollio, s'est intéressé à la forme galénique de cette potion et a réussi à obtenir une potion efficace par inhalation. Cette même potion était utilisée dans les réceptions échangistes qu'organisait Louis XV._ »

Hermione relu le passage de nombreuses fois, ingérant toutes les informations. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le professeur de Potion travaillerait sur cette potion, mais elle comprenait davantage les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Même si certains éléments n'étaient pas cohérents. Elle avait inhalé la potion, il était donc possible qu'elle ait été confrontée à la potion modifiée. Malheureusement, l'ouvrage datait de la fin du XVIIIème siècle, et ne permettait aucun retour sur cette potion. Elle avait inhalée une seule fois la potion, elle ne devrait, normalement, pas subir les effets indésirables. Elle ferma le livre et le reposa sur son étagère, alors qu'elle cherchait un autre ouvrage, plus récent.

Son attention fut toutefois détournée lorsqu'elle entendit le parquet grincer. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'elle attrapait la cape d'invisibilité. Elle se lança un sortilège de Mutisme ainsi qu'un sortilège de Désillusion afin de couvrir ses arrières. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce soit Rusard. Mais elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de la sortie de la Réserve, elle put entendre la voix cajoleuse du professeur de Potion.

« - Miss Granger. Il semblerait que nous pourrons enfin avoir cette conversation que vous cherchez tant à éviter. »

Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne la voyait peut-être pas, mais c'était tout comme. Elle sortit sa baguette de la cape, sachant pertinemment que le sortilège de Désillusion la couvrait, pour contrer tout sortilège qu'il pourrait lui envoyer. Remarquant qu'il continuait d'avancer vers elle, elle réfléchissait vite à trouver une diversion. Elle lança, sur la rangée de droite, un sortilège qui fit tomber deux livres sur le sol. Rogue se retourna, un infime sourire sur les lèvres, avant de continuer à suivre Hermione.

« - Miss Granger. Arrêtez de fuir. Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, pensa Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas savoir où elle se trouvait et que c'était réellement elle. Il essayait de l'intimider. Mais pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de s'avancer autant s'il n'en était pas certain ?

Hermione passa par-dessus la corde et fut soulagé de remarquer qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait que quelques rangées de livres à dépasser pour pouvoir retourner dans les couloirs. Rogue ne pourrait jamais la suivre partout où elle allait.

Il passa la corde à son tour, et avança. Il suivait son instinct, rien de plus. Ou du moins, l'odeur qu'il connaissait bien pour pouvoir la reconnaître. Il faisait sa ronde, comme habituellement, lorsqu'il l'avait senti. Et son odeur s'était amplifiée une fois dans la bibliothèque. Elle le guidait vers elle. Il pouvait sans aucun mal sentir sa présence. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui échapper, conclut-il. Il sortit sa baguette pour, l'espérait-il, l'inciter à se montrer.

« - Miss Granger, arrêtez ce jeu stupide. Je vous sens. Votre odeur est immonde qu'on ne peut la manquer. » Susurra-t-il, alors qu'il verrouillait la porte de la bibliothèque.

« - Vous ne pouvez plus sortir. »

Hermione s'arrêta contre une étagère, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle était piégée. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de rendre les armes, même si sa dignité ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Rageuse, elle attrapa le premier livre qui lui vint dans la main, et elle le jeta en direction de son professeur. Qui l'esquiva.

« - Dix points de moins, Miss Granger. »

Il ne semblait pas en colère, comme il l'était plus tôt dans la soirée. Il semblait amusé. C'était un jeu pour lui, une chasse. Et cette vision ne fit que renfrogner la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un second livre, puis un troisième pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais il les évita tous.

« - Cinquante points. Arrêtez cela. Maintenant. »

Il commençait à perdre patience et Hermione vit là sa seule issue. Il n'allait pas passer la nuit ici, il se fatiguerait avant et partirait. Elle n'avait juste qu'à tenir. Et tenace, ça elle l'était. Elle envoya un quatrième livre en direction du professeur.

« - Vous voulez jouer à cela ? Bien. »

Il fit un mouvement ample du poignet et Hermione entendit l'air siffler au-dessus d'elle. Aussitôt, elle lança un bouclier informulé, et se décida à le maintenir, par précaution.

Les livres touchèrent le sol en un bruit sourd et le professeur Rogue semblait déconcerté pour la première fois de la soirée. Hermione en profita pour changer d'allée et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. A sa surprise, Rogue ne la suivit pas. Méfiante, elle pensa qu'il avait changé de stratégie, avant de comprendre que son bouclier contenait aussi son odeur corporelle, et qu'il ne pouvait plus la tracer. Elle sourit, se sentant légèrement soulagée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait ni sortir de la pièce, ni maintenir son bouclier toute la nuit. Elle pensait qu'il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle n'avait que cinq heures à tenir, si jamais le professeur se décidait à rester toute la nuit.

Et il était décidé à rester toute la nuit.

Hermione se déplaçait donc régulièrement, enlevant son bouclier, pendant une dizaine de minute. Minutes où Rogue essayait de la découvrir. Puis elle lançait son bouclier et s'éclipsait le plus loin possible pour finalement le baisser. Ils avaient ainsi joué au chat et à la souris pendant toute la nuit. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et comptaient les minutes où Madame Pince se déciderait à entrer. Elle ouvrait toujours la bibliothèque à sept heures du matin pour les élèves matinaux.

« - Miss Granger si je commence à utiliser ma baguette autrement que pour vous lancer des livres, vous ne vous en sortirez pas très bien. » menaça-t-il.

« - Miss Granger, vous venez de perdre cent points. »

« - Miss Granger, vous êtes lâche. »

Il ne cessait de la sermonner dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione entendit le cliquetis que faisait la porte lorsqu'elle était déverrouillée de l'extérieur, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager. Elle mit en place son bouclier et couru près de la porte. Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, elle n'eut même pas de peine à bousculer Mme Pince pour sortir. Elle courut ensuite dans les couloirs, enlevant la cape de sa tête pleine de sueur et se dirigea dans la tour Gryffondor pour tomber de sommeil dans son lit. Heureusement, on était samedi.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà trois semaines de passer et voici votre nouveau chapitre ! Une nouvelle fois je suis confuse entre la honte et la joie. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils avec vos reviews. C'est juste vraiment réconfortant, agréable, incroyable ! Bref, trop bien d'avoir des retours pareils ! Et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement et j'espère que vous ne le retenez pas trop contre moi. Donc mille merci c'est trop gentil ! (Et je n'oublie pas non plus les nouveaux followers -et les anciens !- ainsi que les favoris !) Bref², je vous aime !

Vous avez été nombreux à être surpris par le comportement d'Hermione, parfois même déçu, je pense. Ce n'était pas particulièrement mon objectif mais j'espère que par la suite vous comprendrez davantage ce geste. Simplement, gardez à l'esprit qu'Hermione est dans une période où elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle, ou elle est assez fragile parce qu'elle pense toujours qu'elle est la cause de la mort de ses parents et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de sa faute.

Autrement, concernant ma petite vie (parce que j'aime bien la raconter ça me donne un semblant de vie sociale!) je suis un véritable boulet en escrime ! ^^ Mais j'aime bien l'idée de me battre, même maladroitement donc j'essaie d'être moins boulet. Par ailleurs, j'ai fait un top 100 à ma dernière colle à la fac donc WAHOUUUU ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible et que les gens qui réussissaient à se classer comme ça étaient tous des dieux.

Concernant ce chapitre, c'est l'amorce d'un autre beauuucoup plus intéressant et qui est surprenant (parole de ma bêta) donc je ne m'attarde pas (et surtout parce que mes pâtes sont en train de bouillir) et je vous laisse à la lecture.

Merci encore pour tout ce que vous pouvez m'apporter dans mes petits moments de déprime et de remise en doute quotidien !

Pleins de bisous !

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Inara George - _Fools In love_

**Chapitre 12**

Le weekend passa plus lentement qu'il en avait l'habitude, Hermione n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses amis. Une fois de plus, elle s'était renfrognée dans ses devoirs. Travailler lui faisait tout oublier. Elle ne se présentait pas non plus aux repas, préférant grignoter à droite et à gauche des bonbons de Honey Duke quand la faim commençait à lui tordre le ventre. Elle était fatiguée. Son aventure dans la bibliothèque l'avait clairement affaibli. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Rogue avait eu raison, elle avait été lâche. Incapable de lui faire face, incapable de faire face aux conséquences, incapable de souffrir un peu. Elle était lâche. Une moins que rien comparé à ses amis, comparé à Harry qui avait vécu bien pire. Elle ne les méritait pas.

_ooo_

Le lundi matin, la Gryffondor se leva aux aurores pour faire un tour dans le parc. L'hiver commençait à se faire sentir. L'air frais était revigorant. Les arbres avaient tous perdus leurs feuilles, les fleurs se repliaient sur elles-mêmes pour se protéger du froid. Les petits animaux se creusaient un trou dans le but d'hiberner. Hermione aurait aimé être l'un d'eux. Elle se serait cachée pendant longtemps, le temps qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on oublie l'orpheline qui avait tué ses parents, celle qui avait couché avec son professeur, celle qui pleurait constamment. Elle voulait qu'on l'oublie tout simplement. Elle marchait comme ça, dehors, sans but, pendant quelques temps. Le temps que le cours de Potion s'achève. Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur, le visage bouffi par le froid. Elle se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose et s'installa à une table éloignée de ses deux amis. Neville s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Rogue était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Je crois que c'est parce que tu n'es pas revenue en cours, je l'ai entendu marmonner ton nom. »

Hermione se retourna surprise.

« - Ah bon ? » Elle était étonnée que son absence l'atteigne ainsi.

« - Oui ! Pourquoi tu as séché ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.» Demanda innocemment Neville.

« - J'ai disons quelques problèmes avec Rogue. »

« - Comme nous tous ! » Rigola le garçon.

_« Pas comme nous tous »_ aurait voulu répondre Hermione.

L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consistait à se transformer en un animal, tel un animagus. C'était un exercice très difficile qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de magie. Seulement, aujourd'hui il était demandé de transformer seulement sa main en une patte d'animal mais c'était la plus dure étape. Lorsque la technique était acquise, le reste suivait.

La classe semblait bien partie. Harry commençait à avoir des griffes sur sa main gauche, Ron voyait des poils roux sur sa main même Neville avait des coussinets. Mais, étrangement, Hermione n'obtenait aucun résultat. Elle était pourtant concentrée et déterminée à réussir.

« - Eh bien Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? » Questionna McGonagall.

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Jamais, elle n'avait échoué d'une telle manière.

« - Je suis...hmm juste fatiguée. Excusez-moi, professeur. Je vous promets de me rattraper. »

Le professeur acquiesça en souriant.

« - Je n'en doute pas, Miss Granger ! »

Le cours prit fin et Hermione quitta rapidement l'étage, humiliée. Elle ne se présenta pas au repas et elle préféra aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier les étapes de transformation animale. Elle essaya à nouveau la métamorphose et n'eut, après deux heures d'entraînement, que de faibles résultats. Jamais, elle n'avait travaillé si dur pour n'avoir aucun résultat concret. La Gryffondor commença à paniquer et si, la potion avait avalé son intelligence, sa magie ? Et si elle devait retourner dans le monde des moldus ? Elle était désespérée mais par-dessus tout, épuisée. Épuisée d'avoir trop travaillé, de ne pas dormir, de vivre, de survivre.

Hermione se dirigea, penaude, vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se mit de paire avec Neville, une seconde fois et celui-ci l'accueillait nerveusement. Hermione était reconnue pour être une puissante sorcière et il n'aimait pas particulièrement être mesuré à elle.

« - Nous allons aujourd'hui parfaire notre maîtrise de la magie en découvrant la magie sans baguette. Nous n'allons pas y passer beaucoup de temps puisque c'est une forme de magie très difficile à contrôler et beaucoup de sorciers n'y arrivent jamais. »

Neville se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Hermione avait déjà pratiqué la magie sans baguette, ce serait particulièrement simple pour elle !

« - En fait, c'est un peu : Soit on a la magie sans baguette en nous, soit on ne l'a pas, non ? »

Le professeur Aylen sourit. C'était un auror d'un âge plutôt avancé, trapu, au visage avenant et aux yeux doux de sagesse. Il semblait porter son expérience sur les épaules mais sa démarche restait élégante. Le professeur Aylen était un professeur qu'on respectait au premier coup d'œil tant il émanait de lui la sagesse et la confiance.

« - C'est un peu ça, M. Weasley. Je dois l'avouer ! » S''amusa le professeur. « Pour en revenir à la magie sans baguette, elle est très utile lorsque vous êtes attaqué sur plusieurs fronts. Vous pouvez contrer d'une main des sorts pour en lancer ailleurs. Mais passons, nous nous attarderons sur les modalités d'utilisation de cette magie lorsque certains d'entre vous l'auront maîtrisé »

Aylen avait donc demandé à chacun de faire voler une plume, sans l'aide de leur baguette. Certaines plumes chancelaient tandis que d'autres n'avaient même pas daigné esquisser un seul mouvement. La plume d'Hermione avait eu quelques difficultés à décoller mais ensuite, c'est avec grâce qu'elle avait fendu l'air sous les félicitations de son professeur.

« - Excellent Miss Granger, c'est vraiment excellent ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. »

Ces quelques points réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle relâcha l'emprise sur sa plume, Hermione vacilla, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde était penché sur sa plume dans l'espoir de la voir s'envoler.

« - Miss Granger, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas un sortilège d'attraction sur votre plume ? » La jeune fille acquiesça et se plia à l'exercice. Elle n'eut aucun mal à attirer la plume de Neville qui se trouvait à côté d'elle ou celle qui se trouvait sur le bureau du professeur à quelques mètres.

« - Excellent ça ! Voyons voir si vous pouvez… lancer votre patronus ? » Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un défi aux oreilles d'Hermione et elle avait le cœur, la conviction qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pensa à son plus beau souvenir. Elle n'avait pas invoqué son patronus depuis longtemps et sa petite loutre lui manquait d'ailleurs. Mais soudain, la réalité lui revint en mémoire. Son plus beau souvenir concernait ses parents, elle se remémorait toujours le jour où elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, elle ressentait la joie qui l'envahissait et elle pouvait revoir la fierté dans les yeux de son père mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer l'étincelle pétillante des yeux de son père, car il n'y avait plus d'étincelle et ce, justement parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Son plus beau souvenir venait de se transformer en une véritable torture.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour constater que le professeur Aylen se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, prêt à vanter le talent de la sorcière. Cependant, constatant que rien ne se produisait, il déclara quelque peu déçu :

« - C'est normal que vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup, continuez à vous entraîner. »

Puis il s'intéressa à quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Monsieur Weasley, je vois votre baguette sous votre table ! »

Hermione réfléchissait à plusieurs souvenirs qui pouvaient lui permettre d'invoquer son patronus. Il y avait la première fois qu'elle avait vu Poudlard. Il y avait le bal des trois sorciers, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au bras de Victor. Il y en avait aussi des dizaines en rapport avec ses meilleurs amis mais aucun ne lui semblait assez fort. Et soudain, un souvenir la frappa. La nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Rogue. C'était un souvenir fort, chargé d'émotion. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux, mais il était intense.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se remémorait l'ivresse qui l'avait envahi, la passion qui l'avait entouré et l'euphorie qui avait suivi. Elle se souvenait de tout cela et ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Penser à cela, revenait à penser à cette fameuse soirée où la potion les avait guidés. Severus avait été doux, particulièrement doux. Attentif, aussi, et délicat et passionné, enflammé, ardent. Il avait été parfait, simplement parfait. Une fois de plus. Malheureusement. Elle savait que la rechute serait terrible, que ses sarcasmes seraient sanglants. Elle l'avait vu. Le véritable Severus. Dépourvu de son masque d'indifférence. Dépourvu de son regard brûlant d'arrogance et de mépris. Et il était beau. Incroyablement beau sans ces artefacts. Et cette beauté devrait être interdite. Il était une personne désireuse d'amour, d'attention. C'était évident lorsqu'il laissait passer la lumière à travers ses obsidiennes noires. Seulement, il l'ignorait. Il ignorait la personne délicieuse qu'il pouvait être. Il se trouvait ridicule, faible. Et c'est ce qui le tuait. Intérieurement. A petit feu. Et c'est ce qui était en train de tuer Hermione. Lentement. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal.

Les yeux toujours clos, Hermione se laissa aller à son souvenir et quand elle se sentit bien, quand le bien être l'avait recouverte comme un épais manteau de fourrure, elle invoqua son Patronus.

Hermione sentait la magie quitter le fond de ses entrailles et traverser chaque particule de son corps, l'irradiant de puissance. Les formes de son corps devenaient floues et rapidement, la jeune femme fut entourée d'une fumée bleuâtre qui semblait se rassembler en un point au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, à ce moment. Une bulle reposante, rassurante. La salle semblait vibrer sous la puissance émanant d'Hermione et tout le monde s'était arrêté pour profiter du spectacle inédit. Même le professeur Aylen avait la bouche ouverte en fixant la forme encore indécise du Patronus. Et en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour dire Quidditch, le nuage s'évapora. Hermione se trouvait sur le sol, maladivement pâle et inconsciente. Le front perlant de sueur, les yeux débarrassés de toute souffrance, l'âme à la recherche de paix.

_ooo_

Hermione cligna des yeux. Une fois. La lumière lui brûla la rétine. Une deuxième fois. Elle pouvait distinguer des ombres autour d'elle. Une troisième fois. Il semblait qu'un cognard l'avait frappé la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et préféra laisser l'obscurité l'embaumer.

_ooo_

Severus avait entendu parler des exploits de Miss Granger, comme tout le monde quasiment. Néanmoins, le professeur Aylen ne cessait, à la table des professeurs, de vanter la maîtrise de la jeune femme.

« - Elle est vraiment surprenante, elle maniait sa plume avec agilité et facilité. Il est difficile à croire que c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette forme de magie ! »

Severus soupira. Il ne voulait se mêler de cette histoire, mais Aylen commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« - Colin, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Miss Granger utilisait la magie sans baguette. » murmura-t-il les dents serrés. Le petit professeur le regarda surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Severus s'adressait à lui. « Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves lors d'une de mes retenues. Tu peux donc arrêter de t'émerveiller sur sa petite personne agaçante. » Et sans dire mot, il s'était levé.

Elle était à l'infirmerie, depuis deux jours déjà. Poppy disait qu'elle s'était épuisée magiquement. La petite sotte ! Elle avait voulu impressionner son monde. Montrer qu'elle était toujours la meilleure élève de cette école. Mais c'était une nouvelle fois, la preuve de sa stupidité et de son orgueil. Severus escalada les marches avec agilité pour rejoindre l'infirmerie située au premier étage. Il entra, sans frapper, sans s'arrêter. Poppy s'était absentée pour manger, il avait donc du temps devant lui avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Il s'approcha du lit où les rideaux étaient fermés. Elle ne pourrait pas échapper à leur discussion aujourd'hui. Il attrapa un rideau et l'ouvrit brutalement, dans le but de faire sursauter la jeune femme. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de la jeune femme aux yeux noisette se trouvait Dennis Crivey pleins de furoncles, les yeux fuyants se demandant pourquoi le professeur Rogue le fusillait du regard. Ce dernier referma le rideau rageusement.

A grande enjambée, il retrouva le lit de Miss Granger. Néanmoins, pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit doucement le rideau. Elle était là. Le visage creusé, le teint pâle. Elle semblait fragile, comme du cristal. Toute sa colère accumulée ces derniers jours se fit oublier. Il restait figé, observant la poupée de porcelaine devant lui, se répétant que tout était de sa faute. Il fit courir son index sur son visage crayeux, appréciant la douceur de celui-ci puis il se retourna. Silencieusement. Comme le ferait un fantôme. Elle n'avait pas parlé de l'incident. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle l'ignorait complètement, n'assistant même plus à ses cours. Il se demanda soudainement pourquoi il cherchait tellement à lui parler. Elle ne cherchait qu'à oublier ce problème et à tourner la page, comme il devrait le faire. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur pour sa place d'enseignant, ni même pour sa réputation. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Miss Granger était une tombe. Elle ne parlerait pas. Elle ne parlait plus, même plus à ses amis.

_ooo_

Hermione se réveilla après trois jours de sommeil profond. Sa tête la martelait comme jamais, ses membres lui paraissaient atrocement lourds et sa gorge ne semblait pas avoir bu d'eau depuis des semaines.

« - Miss Granger, enfin ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de tourner la tête, Poppy amena une potion à la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne reconnut pas ce mélange au goût âpre, mais il lui semblait que des pissenlits entraient dans la composition.

« - Qu'e… Qu'est-ce que ? »

« - Chut, reposez-vous ! C'est un remède de cheval qui vous remettra rapidement sur pieds ! Les essoufflements magiques sont particulièrement fatiguant mais bien soignés, quelques jours sont suffisants ! Reposez-vous Miss Granger, la directrice viendra vous rendre visite plus tard.»

Hermione acquiesça. Et elle se laissa aspirer par l'oreiller moelleux sous sa tête.

Ce fut finalement vingt minutes qui la séparaient de la visite de la directrice. Elle était accompagnée du professeur Aylen dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Vous nous avait fait une petite frayeur ! Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda la voix stricte de McGonagall.

« - Mieux, j'imagine. »

La directrice sourit. Elle avait vieilli ces dernières années, mais particulièrement, cette année. Son front était particulièrement ridé, signe de ses préoccupations.

« - C'était une réelle démonstration, Miss Granger ! » déclara avec enjouement l'ancien auror, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte sa baguette dans les minutes à venir.

Hermione s'efforça de sourire. Puis il y eut un malaise. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Personne ne savait quoi lui dire. Hermione, l'élève qui avait vaincu le mal. L'élève qui avait perdu ses parents. Qui avait été touchée par une potion de désir. Qui était toujours une élève brillante mais qui n'était plus la même. Aylen s'en alla, apparemment mal à l'aise et convaincu que la jeune femme n'était bonne à rien ce jour-là.

« - Ecoutez Miss Granger. Un essoufflement magique, ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun chez un sorcier de premier cycle... Ne vous vous êtes pas adonné à des pratiques disons… inhabituelles avec M. Potter et Weasley ? »

« - Pardon ? Je ... je ne vois rien de particulier, non ! » Expliqua la jeune femme, confuse.

« - Eh bien expliquez-moi, comment vous avez pu vous retrouver dans un état de fatigue similaire ? »

« - Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ! Je ne dors pas beaucoup et j'ai dû omettre de manger quelque fois et ... »

« - Vous avez omis de manger ? Comment peut-on omettre de manger ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione rougit de honte. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans un état pareil en si peu de temps.

« - Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à trouver le sommeil ? C'est à cause de vos parents ? »

« - Non, non. Pas particulièrement. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Je n'arrive seulement pas à trouver le sommeil. »

Ces derniers mots moururent dans le silence. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle en avait trop dit et que la vieille dame lui demanderait ce qui la tracassait à ce point. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et heureusement, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de mentir sur ce point-là. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu éviter de penser au professeur Rogue. Et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

La directrice afficha une mine désolée. Ses bras qui étaient auparavant croisés sur sa poitrine se laissèrent tomber et sa main ridée se posa sur celle de son élève.

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Mme Pomfresh ou au professeur Rogue une potion ? »

Hermione n'y avait pas pensé.

« - Je... je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une solution à long terme… »

« - Vous avez raison, Miss Granger. Mais seul le temps vous guérira. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la directrice sortit. Sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Hermione dormait beaucoup, à son grand dam. Harry et Ron étaient venus la voir. Ils étaient soucieux. Ils étaient venus avec, en guise de cadeau de réconciliation, ses cours manquants. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point Hermione avait apprécié. Malheureusement, elle dormait. Tout le temps. Même quand elle venait de se réveiller, elle voulait dormir.

_ooo_

Une journée s'écoula encore, avant qu'Hermione ne fût autorisée à sortir. C'était le weekend. Bien évidemment, elle dû promettre de ne pas faire de magie pendant quelques jours. Le temps qu'elle se remette complètement. Si elle se remettrait complètement, un jour.

Le week end passa rapidement, la préfète rattrapa son retard sans problème, comme ses amis s'en doutaient. Grâce à la Potion Sans Rêve, Hermione profitait de ses nuits, enfin tranquillement.

Le lundi, Hermione se réveilla, avec une nouvelle fois, la ferme intention de ne pas aller en Potion. Elle le voulait. Désespérément. Mais elle savait que ce serait dur. Beaucoup trop dur. Elle ne pouvait affronter Severus du regard. C'était la douleur d'un amour impossible.

« - Mange Hermione sinon tu vas nous refaire un malaise! »

Ginny ordonna. La rousse devait s'assurer, ordre de la directrice, qu'Hermione prenait tous ses repas. Hermione souffla et s'efforça d'avaler un pancake. Les garçons se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle de Potion.

« - Tu ne vas pas avec eux, 'Mione ? » demanda intriguée Ginny.

« - Je les rejoindrais après. »

« - Tu es sûre de ça ? Allez dis-moi ce qu'il y a avec Rogue ! D'abord la lettre puis ça. Il y a forcément quelque chose ! »

Hermione feignit de s'intéresser à son pancake et en mastiqua un morceau, lui donnant le temps de trouver une réponse.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que la lettre ne venait pas de lui ! Laisse tomber, il n'y a rien avec Rogue ! »

« - Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Tu n'assistes plus à ses cours, tu l'évites dans les couloirs, vous vous regardez pendant les repas. Tu ne manges plus. Il y a quelque chose, alors tu vas me dire ce que c'est ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de son inquiétude.

« - Ginny, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien avec Rogue, tu peux me croire, non ? »

La rousse considéra Hermione quelques secondes. Elle était sûre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

« - Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas en Potions alors ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de cet interrogatoire.

« - Mais je vais y aller ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, tu veux que je mange. Je mange. Seulement, je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne gobe pas ma nourriture ! »

Ginny ne répondit pas et observa son amie. Lorsqu'Hermione ne montrait plus d'intérêt pour son petit déjeuner, Ginny se leva.

« - On y va ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Elles retournèrent prendre leurs affaires à la tour Gryffondor en silence. Hermione s'apprêtait à profiter du calme de la bibliothèque pendant l'heure de Potion, seulement, il en fut différemment.

« - Tu n'as pas Méta ? » demanda Hermione curieusement.

« - Si comme tous les lundis. Pourquoi ? »

« - On est au deuxième étage. »

« - Je sais. Mais je t'accompagne en Potions. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa.

« - Pardon ? Tu comptes réellement me suivre jusqu'en Potions ? C'est ridicule et ça va te mettre en retard en Méta ! »

« - Mais non, McGonagall comprendra ! Allez, allons rejoindre la terreur des cachots. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer et elle pensa pendant un instant qu'elle allait rendre son pauvre pancake.

« - Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Je reviens. »

Mais tandis qu'elle espérait rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Ginny la rattrapa par le bras.

« - Je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Tu comptes attendre dans les toilettes le temps que les cours commencent et donc je serais obligée de remonter. » Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« - Donc, si tu n'as aucun problème avec Rogue, prouve le moi en te rendant à son cours ! »

Hermione n'avait plus réellement le choix.

« - D'accord. »

Après tout, il lui faudrait affronter le professeur Rogue un jour ou l'autre. A mesure que les deux Gryffondors s'approchèrent des cachots, Hermione sentait le stress l'envahir. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Ses mains étaient moites. Sa bouche sèche. Et elle était sûre que sa voix s'était enfouie dans les tréfonds de son estomac.

Il faisait froid. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait Hermione. Elle frissonnait. Ses dents se claquaient entre elles, bruyamment. Ginny ne pouvait ne pas l'avoir remarquer mais elle ne disait rien.

La porte de la salle était ouverte mais aucun bruit ne parvenait de celle-ci. Hermione vit une ombre passer devant la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle attrapa la main de Ginny qui la regardait, surprise. Quand l'ombre disparut, Hermione relâcha le bras de Ginny.

« - J'ai cru que j'allais tomber. Désolée. »

Ginny n'était pas dupe. Elle regarda son amie de travers, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle ferait demi-tour. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Hermione ferma les yeux et insuffla une grande bouffée d'oxygène remplie de courage et elle entra dans la salle. Discrètement. En lançant des regards effarouchés à droite et à gauche. Elle s'installa sur le siège le plus proche qui s'avérait aussi être celui à côté d'Harry. Il lui sourit, heureux qu'elle soit avec lui.

« - Le retour ? »

« - Il paraît. »

Rogue entra. Il se déplaça à grandes enjambées vers son bureau, faisant onduler sa longue cape noire à chaque pas. Puis il se retourna, et jeta un regard désintéressé à sa classe. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, qui se faisait toute petite au fond de la classe.

« - Miss Granger nous fait honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui... N'est-ce pas formidable ? » Ses mots n'étaient que murmures brisant à peine la barrière que représentait ses lèvres. Toutefois, tout le monde avait parfaitement entendu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Elle ne pouvait affronter son regard. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il voulait qu'elle le regarde. Mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Severus se retourna, sans rien ajouter de plus, sans un regard à quiconque.

« - Instructions au tableau. Nous travaillerons sur cette potion pendant un mois. »

Il retourna à son bureau et entreprit de corriger les travaux d'élèves. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Hermione fouillait dans son sac mais rien à faire, elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle était fichue !

« - Tu veux que je te passe le mien ? Ça se passera mieux avec moi... »

« - Nan, Harry, c'est gentil mais tu n'as pas à payer pour mon erreur. Ce n'est pas grave, je suivrai avec ton livre pour les grandes étapes. »

Harry fit courir les pages entre ses doigts pour tomber sur la bonne page : Le Polynectar. Les deux Gryffondors s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et en silence, ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires.

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à couper ses sangsues, Rogue se leva pour inspecter l'avancement de ses élèves, comme à son habitude.

A mesure que Rogue s'approchait, les gestes d'Hermione étaient moins fluides, moins réguliers, presque tremblants. Le couteau d'argent commençait à glisser de ses fines mains. Et il arriva. Il ne passa pas son chemin, comme il le faisait auparavant. Il s'arrêta derrière Hermione, ne disant mot, ne bougeant plus. On aurait même pu se demander s'il respirait.

Hermione n'osait pas lever la tête, elle s'efforçait de continuer à couper maladroitement ses sangsues. Son souffle chaud faisait danser quelques-uns de ses cheveux et caresser sa nuque blanche. Hermione frissonna et son cœur se serra. Elle arrêta sa manœuvre pendant quelques instants.

« - Miss Granger, expliquez-moi pourquoi vos sangsues ne sont pas toutes à la même taille. »

Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle était figée. Figée de peur. Rogue semblait particulièrement patient puisqu'il ne disait rien. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec le pouce et l'index avant d'ajouter :

« - Lisez la troisième ligne de votre livre. »

Hermione tourna doucement la tête, comme si un torticolis l'empêchait de faire plus vite. Elle se tourna vers Harry, les yeux fous. Elle avança le bras pour s'emparer du livre de son ami mais une main blanche s'abattit sur sa table. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Severus se trouvait désormais devant elle, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son plan de travail. Le visage proche du sien. Son masque était tombé et toute sa rage se dévoilait au grand jour. Hermione leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, qu'il était impossible de discerner son iris de sa pupille. Ils étaient oppressants. Oppressants de rage et de haine. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Il la détestait.

« - Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas votre livre, Granger.»

Elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle n'osait même pas soutenir son regard une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, elle pouvait le sentir encore. Ce regard brûlant qui se baladait sur son corps. Ce picotement significatif.

Il se retourna en agitant vulgairement sa baguette, nettoyant le plan de travail d'Hermione.

« - Deux parchemins sur les effets du Polynectar. »

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elle pourrait trouver réconfort dans le craquement régulier de sa plume sur le parchemin.

« - Et vous viendrez me voir au terme des deux heures. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour constater la réaction de son élève, il la sentait. Elle était terrifiée. Il le savait, et il jubilait. Il l'avait déstabilisée, piégée. Il l'avait bercée jusqu'à la moindre faute. La moindre faute qui n'en serait pas des moindres puisqu'elle leur permettrait de parler. D'éclairer les circonstances. D'oublier.

Hermione sentait son sang courir dans ses veines tant elle avait peur, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait aligner deux mots sur son parchemin. Elle sentait tout son monde s'écrouler. Elle aurait voulu se cacher, une nouvelle fois.

Les minutes prenaient l'apparence de secondes, tant elles défilaient. Quand l'heure fut enfin terminée, Hermione était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait faire face.

« - Harry, je peux te demander un service qui va beaucoup te coûter ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement névrosée.

« - Tu m'as aidé à vaincre Voldemort, je pense que je peux faire ça pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La classe commençait à se vider. Les premiers élèves qui avaient terminé les premières étapes du Polynectar se levaient pour aller ranger leurs chaudrons. Rogue regardait Hermione, attendant impatiemment qu'elle réduise la distance entre eux.

« - Tu pourrais... renverser ton chaudron ? » Hermione avait murmuré de peur que Rogue ne puisse l'entendre.

« - Quoi ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? » Mais elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Si elle ne pouvait se confier à Ginny, elle ne pouvait se confier à Harry.

« - Je ne suis pas réellement d'humeur à me faire traiter de tous les noms... »

Harry semblait comprendre, il lui sourit discrètement.

« - C'est d'accord. Tu me revaudras ça parce que Voldemort à côté de Rogue, c'est de la tarte ! »

Hermione sourit. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant, elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'un jour, elle devrait faire face. Le plus tard sera le mieux.

La Gryffondor se leva et commença lentement à ranger ses affaires. Elle roula son parchemin sans le relire. Il était illisible. Il ne restait seulement quatre élèves dans la salle. Rogue fixait toujours Hermione. Il la fixait sans pourtant la voir.

Harry se leva et porta son chaudron à bout de bras. Lorsqu'il atteignit la moitié de la classe, il s'efforça de se prendre les pieds dans un sac qui traînait. Le chaudron toucha le sol une première, puis une seconde fois avant de s'immobiliser. La potion, qui avait déjà recouvert une bonne partie du sol, coulait doucement sur le carrelage comme une tentative d'intimidation.

Rogue semblait enfin revenir à lui. Et si Hermione pensait qu'il avait atteint l'apogée de sa colère, elle s'était cruellement trompée.

« - Potter, espèce d'imbécile ! » Harry se relevait doucement, comme on se relevait devant un lion pour éviter qu'il n'attaque.

« - On vous dit Sauveur du monde sorcier mais vous n'êtes vraiment bon à rien ! » Il crachait ses mots banals mais de sa bouche, ils n'avaient rien d'inoffensif.

Tandis que Severus était concentrée sur Harry, Hermione se décida à sortir. Elle laissa son parchemin sur la table et se faufila, sur la pointe des pieds, vers la sortie avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, le seul son qu'elle entendait était son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

_ooo_

Harry avait écopé d'un mois de retenue avec Rusard. Rogue avait été particulièrement dur, d'autant plus quand il avait remarqué qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Elle avait eu peur d'ailleurs de le voir devant la salle de métamorphose à la fin de son cours, mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là non plus au repas de midi, ni celui du soir. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante avec les autres classes. On entendait dire qu'il était redevenu lui-même finalement. Qu'il était redevenu l'espion froid et cruel du temps de la guerre et qu'à force d'avoir porté un masque, il lui collait à la peau.

Severus était hors de lui. Jamais. Jamais, personne n'avait osé défier son autorité mais elle se le permettait. Il n'avait pas pu se décider à voir la directrice, elle se poserait trop de questions mais il avait la ferme intention d'échanger deux mots avec la préfète des Rouges. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de cette nuit-là, il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Mais il allait la dégrader, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien, qu'elle n'était qu'une agaçante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait un besoin maladif de prouver au monde qui elle était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était rien. Il allait la faire pleurer s'il le fallait. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Après le dîner, il se présenta devant les appartements d'Hermione et il frappa. Personne ne lui ouvrit. Il essaya une nouvelle fois avant sa ronde, puis après. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne. C'est enfin, vers cinq heures du matin, qu'il se décida à insister. Il frappa. Encore, et encore.

Il s'enquit d'ouvrir la porte grâce à une multitude de sortilèges mais ce fut finalement, de la manière moldu que le directeur de Serpentard réussit à pénétrer les appartements de la préfète. Malheureusement, la pièce était vide. Vide de présence, vide d'effet personnel. Vide.

Il avança jusqu'à la chambre. Pour la trouver vide, elle aussi. Le lit auparavant si noble de sa couleur rouge n'était plus qu'un vulgaire matelas blanc. L'odeur de vanille avait déserté la pièce. Tout comme sa propriétaire. Et la rage, qui l'avait tenu en alerte, se dissipa et il s'assit sur le lit, réalisant son erreur, réalisant qui il était devenu. Il était stupide. Pour la première fois, il pouvait clairement le proclamer. Il était stupide. Pas mieux que tous les cornichons à qui il enseignait. Il était stupide parce qu'il avait laissé ses émotions le guider. Il était stupide parce qu'il avait oublié que Miss Granger avait fui. Jamais, il n'avait aussi stupide.

Une unique larme se fraya un chemin et son cœur velu d'épine se mit à éclore, donnant naissance à de jolies roses.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour tous vos retours, c'est vraiment super agréable et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir (et j'insiste sur ce fait !), donc ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin ! :p Je vous poste donc, comme prévu, même si un peu tard, le nouveau chapitre ! J'appréhende un peu votre réaction. Je pense que ça va être soit on aime ou on n'aime pas, parce qu'après tout : "Nan mais comme si c'était possible, pfff !" Ma Bêta a bien aimé, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous autres ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! :)

Me concernant, je suis moins un boulet en escrime (huhuh!) je me suis même déjà trouvé une petite technique. C'est à dire que je me défend autant que je peux -Oui parfois, j'ai fui.- et j'attend jusqu'à ce que la personne en face craque. J'aime bien ça me fait rire, et c'est vraiment, mais vraiment bon pour les nerfs ! Autrement, je survis toujours en Première Année et j'arrive à maintenir (Halléluya, je me demande comment c'est possible!) mes résultats, donc tout va plutôt bien ! Je croise les doigts, les pieds, et les bras pour que ça puisse continuer jusqu'à la fin !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont cette chance, bisous.

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : Coldplay - _Magic_

**Chapitre 13**

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla le cœur léger. Il semblait que tout était revenu à la normale. Ginny n'était plus suspicieuse, Harry et Ron étaient toujours là pour elle, les professeurs - mis à part Rogue - étaient fiers de dire qu'Hermione était de retour. Même l'étau qui comprimait son cœur à chaque battement n'entamait pas sa bonne humeur.

La Préfète lisait les contes de Beedle le Barbe, allongée sur le moelleux fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor, attendant ses compères pour déjeuner. Ce livre avait le don de lui rappeler Dumbledore et son esprit espiègle. Elle l'avait revu à plusieurs reprises, dans son tableau derrière le siège de la Directrice. Et à chaque fois, son cœur s'était serré. C'est dans cet état d'esprit, qu'Harry et Ron trouvèrent la jeune femme.

« - Ça va, 'Mione ? » demanda le rouquin, inquiet de constater que la jeune femme paraissait absente.

« - Ça va, je pensais seulement à Dumbledore. Il ne te manque pas, Harry ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Le concerné sourit doucement.

« - Tu sais, j'évite d'y penser. Mais si, il me manque. Parfois. »

Les yeux verts du survivant se couvrirent d'un léger voile transparent. Ron n'ajouta rien. Il souffrait encore de la perte de son frère.

« - Oh je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas déprimer tout le monde. Allons manger avant que je ne dise plus de bêtise. » déclara hâtivement Hermione, en se levant, elle-même revoyant l'ombre de ses parents danser devant elle.

Hermione et Harry regardaient Ron manger. Pour leur part, il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient fini leur petit déjeuner.

Des ululements se firent entendre au loin, annonçant l'arrivée du courrier. Au milieu du nuage cotonneux de gris et de blanc se détachait un majestueux hibou sombre au plumage brillant qui semblait être parfaitement insensible aux températures négatives de l'hiver. Il se dirigeait vers le trio, avec des mouvements amples, qui traduisaient sa délicatesse. Il se posa avec désinvolture devant Hermione et laissa tomber un parchemin cacheté sur la table.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et scruta le sceau quelques instants qui fermait le parchemin. C'était un fin serpent entremêlé dans un S qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« - Allez, ouvre ! » la pressa Harry après avoir parcouru les gros titres de la Gazette.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, maladroitement, déchirant presque le fin parchemin.

La lettre était brève. Hermione n'en lut pas tout de suite le contenu et s'attarda sur la signature, comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude : « S. Rogue »

Elle lâcha aussitôt la missive comme si cette dernière l'avait mordue. La Rouge se retourna vers la table des professeurs. Rogue était là, et il la regardait, un imperceptible sourire flottant sur son visage, fier de son effet.

« - Hermione, je crois que tu vas avoir des problèmes. » s'exclama Harry qui s'était emparé de la missive.

La préfète arracha le parchemin des mains de son ami et se concentra sur les mots.

« _Miss Granger,_

_Au vu de votre comportement lors de mon précédent cours, vous serez en retenue ce soir à 19h avec moi-même._

_S. Rogue _»

La Rouge se mordit les lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Mione. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te met une retenue. Ça va aller. Évite de le ridiculiser et tu survivras. »

La jeune femme déglutit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était bien la première depuis qu'ils avaient cédé à la potion. Elle se leva et se réfugia à la bibliothèque, où les paroles maladroites de Ron ne la suivraient pas.

_ooo_

La journée passa rapidement. Hermione avait quelques difficultés à être attentive, mais elle réussissait tout de même les exercices demandés avec une facilité déconcertante. Il semblait, depuis son essoufflement magique, que ses pouvoirs avaient doublé de puissance.

Hermione en fit d'ailleurs l'expérience pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils travaillaient toujours sur la magie sans baguette puisqu'un tiers de leur promotion était capable de la pratiquer, dont Harry. Ron faisait partie des deux tiers encore en apprentissage et Hermione avait été dispensée de pratique la semaine dernière au vu de son état. C'était donc aujourd'hui son retour.

Elle fut surprise de constater l'organisation de ce cours. Tandis que certains essayaient toujours de faire léviter leur plume, d'autres s'entraînaient à attirer des objets et d'autres encore revoyaient des anciens sortilèges avec leur baguette. Le professeur Aylen ne tarda pas à se concentrer sur Hermione. Il ne cessait de lui demander comment elle se sentait, mais n'écoutait qu'à moitié ses réponses, empressé de découvrir l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois de lancer son Patronus, après avoir effectué quelques sortilèges basiques, disait-il. Harry, qui en était au même stade qu'elle, se posta derrière elle.

« - Tu sais, 'Mione, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu n'y es pas obligée. Garde tes forces pour ce soir... »

Il semblait soucieux. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas revoir son amie blafarde, comme elle l'avait été auparavant.

« - Tu veux seulement être le premier à réussir, Harry, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. » le taquina la jeune femme.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par son souvenir. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne vivait que pour l'odeur qui se propageait dans son esprit. Quand elle fut une nouvelle fois dans sa bulle, elle lança le sort. Cette fois ci, le phénomène fut plus rapide. Sa respiration s'apaisa, on aurait même pu penser qu'Hermione s'était endormie tant elle paraissait calme.

Enfin, la fumée argentée se dissocia du corps de la Gryffondor et prit une forme inconnue. Ce n'était pas une loutre, mais ce n'était pas le vague nuage caractéristique d'un raté non plus. C'était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Le Patronus, une fois constitué, se détacha et galopa autour de la jeune femme, puis après quelques minutes, implosa dans un éclair lumineux. Hermione se tenait debout, légèrement essoufflée.

« - Est ce que c'était une _licorne_? » demanda Lavande, jalouse.

« - C'était bel et bien une licorne. Et une bien belle ! » s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Aylen.

« - Où est passée ta loutre, 'Mione ? » s'enquit Ron, curieux.

« - Professeur, est-ce possible qu'un Patronus prenne une forme différente lorsqu'il est lancé sans baguette ? » demanda Harry.

Avant que le professeur Aylen puisse répondre, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et intima son Patronus. La licorne apparut immédiatement face à la jeune femme et la salua gracieusement. Elle était élégante et dotée d'un dos fort. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de malice et ses crins semblaient être de la soie tant ils capturaient la lumière dans leurs reflets.

« - C'est mon Patronus, Harry. C'est mon nouveau Patronus. » déclara Hermione, attristée par la perte de sa loutre.

« - La guerre et tous ces changements, toutes ces émotions... Beaucoup de Sorciers ont vu la forme de leur Patronus changer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne perd rien de son efficacité ! A vous, monsieur Potter. »

La voix criarde du professeur était inaudible pour Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées. Après la guerre, son Patronus était resté une loutre. Il lui semblait donc évident que c'était la mort de ses parents qui l'avait affecté. C'était à ce point-là...

Voyant que Harry la regardait toujours, interrogatif, elle secoua la tête. Ne souhaitant pas avoir cette discussion, elle demanda :

« - Le Patronus n'est-il pas censé représenter son sorcier ? Je veux dire, je me reconnaissais dans la loutre. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai en commun avec une licorne. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« - Moi je vois bien : la corne ! Tu peux embrocher qui tu veux, quand tu es furax ! »

Harry sourit mais la réponse l'intéressait aussi.

« - Rien n'a permis de prouver que le Patronus soit à l'image du sorcier. Voyez-vous, mon Patronus est un ours et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. » ajouta Aylen, amusé.

Il s'en suivit une discussion sur le Patronus de chacun. Hermione ne s'inclut pas dans la conversation, elle pensait toujours à sa loutre. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle était attristée de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus la petite bête qui l'avait tant amusé lorsqu'Hermione se sentait seule. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu ressentir un tel changement en elle.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione quitta rapidement la salle. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes qui menaient au parc pour y respirer l'air frais du soir. Elle resserra sa cape autour de son cou alors que la bise fraîche faisait danser les boucles légères de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre près du lac, ignorant la neige qui commençait à tomber. Elle sortit sa baguette et invoqua son Patronus. Sa licorne prit forme immédiatement et salua la sorcière d'une noble révérence. Hermione la détailla et finalement quelques larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur son visage crayeux. C'était le souvenir de ses parents qu'elle avait devant elle, c'était l'amour pur qu'elle destinait à ses parents, désormais réduit à un sortilège. C'étaient les moments heureux qu'elle ne revivrait plus jamais avec ses parents. Son douloureux Patronus. La licorne partit au galop, longeant la rive du lac et s'échappa en direction du château. Hermione ne la regardait plus, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle resta assise contre l'arbre, silencieuse, à regarder la neige blanche recouvrir le parc d'un doux pelage.

_ooo_

Un peu plus loin, dans le château, une majestueuse licorne se dirigeait vers les cachots, sous les murmures approbateurs des élèves qui la voyaient.

Severus Rogue travaillait, dans son laboratoire, sur plusieurs potions destinées à approvisionner l'infirmerie. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua même pas la lumière argentée qui passait sous la porte, ni même l'intrusion de la licorne dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque la créature étincelante hennit à son oreille qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

Il fut surpris de voir un si bel animal dans ses cachots. Le contraste était frappant : l'animal réchauffait et éclairait la pièce de pierres sombres et froides par sa simple présence. Cependant, il avait autre chose à faire. Il tenta de chasser la bête :

« - Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille, si tu n'as pas de message à transmettre ! » ronchonna t-il.

Mais ses mots furent sans effet sur la licorne qui piaffait d'impatience. Elle trépignait dans l'espoir de délivrer au plus vite son message inexistant.

Agacé et décidé à en finir au plus vite, Severus lança un sort d'Arrêt Temporel à ses chaudrons qui frémissaient sur le feu. Il enfila sa plus chaude cape noire et déclara, non sans ennui:

« - Je te suis. »

La licorne ne perdit pas de temps. Elle passa la porte et galopa dans le couloir, laissant sur son passage une fine traînée de fumée grise. Severus ne se mit pas à courir pour autant. Les élèves qui croisèrent l'animal lâchèrent autant de murmures impressionnés que lors de son premier passage. Les plus jeunes se demandaient si c'était l'affreux professeur Rogue qui était à l'origine d'une si belle magie, tandis que les plus vieux, qui connaissaient l'existence du sortilège de Patronus, riaient à la vue de la chauve-souris qui était poussée par une licorne surexcitée.

Severus commençait à se piquer de curiosité pour cet agaçant Patronus. Il voulait savoir à qui il appartenait.

La licorne s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'ils furent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le point culminant du château qui ne rappelait pas de joyeux souvenirs, surtout pour Rogue. Severus attrapa sa baguette, méfiant, mais il n'y avait personne, hormis la licorne qui regardait au loin. Il soupira et s'approcha de la licorne.

« - Alors, que me veux-tu ? »

Sa voix était dénuée d'agressivité. Mais, pour seule réponse, la licorne tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, l'encolure haute, ses oreilles blanches tournés en avant.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. » marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Il se détourna, décidé à retourner à ses préparations, mais la licorne s'interposa entre lui et la sortie, se cabrant de toute sa hauteur, dans une tentative d'intimidation.

« - Alors quoi ? » s'énerva Severus.

La licorne sauta la barrière et galopa gracieusement dans l'air en direction du lac. Severus s'approcha du bord, intrigué, et regarda la course de la créature. Elle s'arrêta au bord du lac, près d'un arbre, et disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Severus, curieux, continua à regarder dans cette direction quelques minutes, dans l'espoir de démasquer le propriétaire du Patronus. A l'instant même où il allait échapper au froid d'hiver, une tête brune se dégageait de l'arbre. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Severus reconnaisse Hermione Granger, emmitouflée dans une cape sombre, son insigne de Préfète en Chef brillant sur sa poitrine, enroulée dans sa longue écharpe rouge.

Il resta quelques instants à regarder la jeune femme rentrer au château alors que le sol se recouvrait d'une minuscule poudre de diamant.

_ooo_

Severus regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Hermione ne se trouvait pas dans les cachots et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Ses nerfs étaient une nouvelle fois à vif.

De l'autre côté du château, la jeune femme était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se rendre dans les souterrains gelés. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, au coin du feu, une livre entre les mains.

« - Dis-moi, 'Mione, tu ne devrais pas être en retenue avec Rogue? » demanda Harry qui tenait la main de Ginny.

« - Si, je devrais. » déclara la brune d'un air totalement détaché.

« - Tu te rends compte des sanctions auxquelles tu t'exposes, j'espère ? » s'indigna Ginny.

« - Oui, oui. »

La petite dernière des Weasley soupira avant de tout de même lui tendre un sandwich.

« - J'avais prévu ça pour quand tu reviendrais. Mais puisque tu restes là, tu peux le manger tout de suite ! »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et prit ce que lui offrait son amie.

« - Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais pas dîné. Merci Ginny ! »

La préfète dévora rapidement ce léger repas et passa la soirée avec ses amis avant de quitter la chaude et confortable pièce pour aller surveiller, sous sa cape à l'insigne étincelant, les couloirs frigorifiés aux côtés du professeur Aylen.

_ooo_

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'était pas montrée. Elle défiait totalement son autorité. D'abord, elle lui envoyait son Patronus et ensuite elle l'ignorait ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

C'était assez pour décider Severus à se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et ça Minerva s'en rendit compte dès qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'avez-vous de si urgent, Severus ? J'ai eu une journée vraiment éprouvante, j'espérais pouvoir enfin me reposer. »

« - Miss Granger, qui, de plus, est de votre Maison, n'a plus aucun respect pour le personnel enseignant. Elle ne se montre pas aux retenues, manigance des plans avec Potter pour éviter d'avoir à rendre des comptes. »

« - Vous lui aviez donné une retenue ce soir ? Je n'en ai pas été informée. Pour quelle raison ? »

« - Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Elle doit se soumettre à... » pesta Severus.

« - Severus, je vous en prie ! "Se soumettre" ! Il s'agit d'une élève, pas d'un elfe de maison ! Essayez de prendre en considération les récents événements. Je peux concevoir que passer toute une retenue avec une personne qui vous dési... »

« - Mais elle ne le sait pas. » s'indigna le professeur de Potions.

« - Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, Severus ! Pensez-vous Miss Granger stupide ? Elle l'a deviné très vite et il lui a suffi d'une courte conversation avec moi pour en avoir la confirmation... »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux, laissant une once d'expressivité apparaître sur son visage. Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas attaqué en l'insultant de tous les noms. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était tu. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas dû avoir la lourde tâche de lui expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé l'un sur l'autre. Ou plutôt l'un dans l'autre. Il comprenait pourquoi la situation avait été si simple à gérer finalement. La trahison de son employeur n'était plus aussi douloureuse quand on savait le scandale qu'elle avait permis d'éviter.

« - Comment ? Vous avez osé, alors que je vous avais strictement ordonné de ne rien révéler ! »

« - "Ordonné" ? Vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner, Severus. Et je n'ai rien révélé, elle l'a compris seule. Nous parlions de vous, elle a simplement su noter les indices. »

« - Comme c'est arrangeant, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, Minerva, tout le monde sait qu'elle est votre favorite ! »

« - Severus, vous vous oubliez ! Là n'est pas la question. » tenta de calmer la Directrice.

« - Vous êtes comme lui, comme Albus. Il permettait tout à Potter, il manipulait tous les autres. Voyez comme il a fini. Vous devriez faire attention à vous, Minerva. » siffla dangereusement l'ex-Mangemort.

« - Serait-ce une menace, Severus ? »

Minerva McGonagall avait haussé le ton. Jamais Severus ne lui avait paru si hostile et elle se demandait comment Miss Granger était parvenue à briser l'inébranlable masque d'impassibilité.

« - Cessez seulement de couver vos Gryffondors. » déclara Severus d'une voix lasse.

« - Mettez-vous à sa place, Severus. Apprendre que l'un de ses professeurs la désire, alors que ce sentiment lui ai probablement inconnu. Ne seriez-vous pas mal à l'aise ? » intima la vieille femme.

« - Non. »

« - Allons, ne faites-pas l'enfant, Severus... Faites un effort d'imagination. »

« - Miss Granger a dix-huit ans, elle a passé huit mois dans une tente avec deux garçons. Ajouté à cela, la majorité sexuelle chez les sorciers est à quinze ans et on estime la moyenne d'âge des premières relations encore plus jeune... Je ne vois pas d'excuse à son comportement. »

« - Vous m'avez l'air bien renseigné. » s'amusa la directrice.

Et elle ne savait même pas à quel point il l'était, pensa-t-il.

« - Vous refusez de voir l'évidence. »

« - Taisez-vous, Severus. Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour digérer cette information. Ce sera à elle de décider de la suite des événements vous concernant. En ce qui me concerne, je ne prendrais pas de mesure punitive envers son non-respect des règles avant une semaine. »

Severus voulut répliquer mais la Directrice lui lança un regard sévère qui suffit à lui faire comprendre que la discussion était terminée.

« - Bien. »

Lançant un regard accusateur au-dessus de la directrice, Severus se retourna et s'évapora dans un tournoiement de cape.

« - Albus, m'expliquerez-vous un jour pourquoi vous vous êtes autant attaché à ce garçon ? » demanda Minerva au tableau du vieil homme à la longue chevelure blanche.

« - Je crains que non, Minnie. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre. » annonça l'ancien directeur, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ooo_

Deux journées s'étaient écoulées sans qu'Hermione n'ait eu la moindre nouvelle du directeur de Serpentard, et elle trouvait ce silence terrifiant.

« - 'Mione, tu ne m'abandonnes pas seul en Potions, hein ? » demanda Harry pour se rassurer, alors qu'il mordait dans un pancake.

« - Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup ? »

« - Tu oublies le service que je t'ai rendu, je crois. J'ai pris un mois de retenue pour tes beaux yeux, tu me dois bien ça. » ajouta le garçon.

Hermione se sentait coincée. Son estomac se resserra à l'idée d'affronter son professeur.

Harry se leva, intima Hermione à en faire de même, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots. Hermione traînait les pieds en s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios. Rogue serait capable de complètement la ridiculiser. Il pourrait aussi faire quelques sous-entendus à propos de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Harry prit le bras de son amie, espérant ainsi lui donner du courage.

Hermione entra dans la salle sans un regard pour le professeur et ils s'installèrent sur le plan de travail dans l'ombre des cachots.

« - Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez daigné apporter votre livre ? » siffla Rogue, juste derrière eux.

Hermione sursauta, puis sortit son livre en guise de réponse. Il hocha la tête et se prépara à tourner les talons. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ressentait quelque chose en lui, un sentiment désagréable comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha alors sur la jeune femme et murmura à son oreille d'une voix trop envoûteuse à son goût. :

« - Je vois que vous continuez à vous entêter. J'arriverai bien à vous délier la langue. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Le souffle chaud de Severus l'avait fait frissonner. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Rogue traversa la salle dans un tourbillon de cape noire, toujours confus de son propre comportement. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas un adolescent qui était incapable de restreindre l'influence de ses hormones. Il n'était pas non plus un tortionnaire qui prenait du plaisir à voir son élève se recroqueviller d'embarrât sur son bureau. Enfin si, ça il l'était. Mais pas comme ça, pas comme un psychopathe qui harcelait les petites filles.

Hermione mit plusieurs minutes à ralentir son rythme cardiaque, mais son teint livide ne la quitta pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tandis que tous les élèves étaient plongés dans la rédaction d'un essai sur le Polynectar, Rogue passait dans les rangs, à l'affût de la moindre parcelle de parchemin illisible. Il avait déjà brûlé d'un coup de baguette le travail de quatre élèves, dont une fille de Serdaigle qui avait fondu en larmes et qu'il avait fallu accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, laquelle perdait le contrôle de sa plume au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, et se pencha sur elle. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, il déclara :

« - Miss Granger, vous êtes priée de recommencer votre essai. Vous avez déjà excédé la quantité demandée. »

Sous le regard effaré d'Hermione, ses quatre pages sur l'évolution de la recette du Polynectar au travers des siècles s'envolèrent en fumée.

Hermione bégaya quelques syllabes scandalisées et leva les yeux sur ceux de son professeur. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir son reflet dans les obsidiennes du Maître des Potions que leurs nez se touchaient déjà.

Quelque chose se produisit. Quelque chose d'inédit.

Hermione ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après elle se vit elle-même. Elle cilla plusieurs fois. C'étaient bien son petit nez retroussé, ses longs cheveux bouclés, ses yeux noisettes terrifiés qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Elle se redressa rapidement, mais elle ne put que constater que c'était bel et bien sa copie conforme qui se trouvait là. Cependant, elle-même était debout à présent, et beaucoup plus grande qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se sentait étrangère à son propre corps. Et c'était peu dire.

Elle observa ses mains : elle vit une paire de longues mains délicates, à moitié recouverte d'un tissu noir. Elle toucha son visage, trouva une peau épaisse et un nez crochu, ainsi que ses cheveux, désormais raides. C'est avec horreur qu'elle laissa échapper une exclamation rauque. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et c'est alors qu'elle comprit.

« - Qu'attendez-vous pour vous remettre au travail ? » lança-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait dans le corps de Rogue. Ce qui signifiait que lui était probablement dans le sien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, qui exprimait la plus profonde des surprises, ce qui confirma son hypothèse.

« - Granger, vous resterez après la fin du cours, puisque vous êtes incapable de suivre de simples instructions. »

Hermione essayait d'imiter le mépris avec lequel s'exprimait habituellement le professeur, mais une fois de plus, il était inimitable. Elle avança prudemment, maladroitement, comme un enfant qui apprenait à marcher, et rejoignit le bureau professoral de cette manière, sous les regards interloqués de certains élèves.

Rogue ne comprenait pas par quel moyen il avait été transféré dans le corps de la jeune femme, mais il avait l'intention de le savoir au plus vite. Granger était ridicule dans sa peau, et plus le temps passait, plus son étrange attitude amincissait la barrière de respect qu'il avait eu tant à cœur de construire entre les élèves et lui.

Severus se pencha et ramassa le sac d'Hermione. Harry l'interpella :

« - 'Mione, tu veux que je fasse diversion ? » demanda-t-il, pensant qu'elle voulait s'échapper du cours une nouvelle fois.

« - Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Potter ! » s'énerva Rogue.

Il fouilla la besace de Miss Granger, trouva du parchemin vierge et commença à apposer quelques idées concernant la récupération de leurs corps respectifs.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais, à plusieurs reprises, il tira sur sa jupe dans l'espoir de l'allonger. Cette situation aurait pu être particulièrement drôle pour Hermione, imaginer son professeur dans un corps de fille, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de son corps à elle, et qu'elle-même était coincée dans un corps d'homme, et pas le plus populaire.

Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, Harry proposa une nouvelle fois son aide pour qu'elle puisse échapper à la retenue. Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle à Rogue pour qu'il ne l'étrangle pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'avancer vers le bureau du professeur. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais sortit tout de même, non sans noter à quel point Hermione était bizarre ces temps-ci.

Quand le dernier élève fut enfin sorti, Rogue se rua sur la porte pour la verrouiller.

« - Merlin, que vous êtes petite. » constata-t-il.

« - Merlin, que vos robes sont étroites. » répliqua-t-elle.

« - Je ne vous permet pas de me manquer de respect. Dix points en moins. »

« - Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pour l'instant plus professeur. Vous n'avez plus le contrôle des Sabliers. »

Severus se rembrunit. Il devenait urgent de retrouver ses robes.

« - Avez-vous une idée pour nous sortir de là ? » demanda respectueusement Hermione.

« - Parce que vous m'adressez la parole, maintenant ? »

« - Techniquement, je me parle à moi-même. »

Il ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait déjà au moyen de les tirer d'affaire.

« - Il me semble évident que c'est un effet secondaire de la Potion. Il suffit donc de concocter une potion pour inverser le sort. »

Hermione s'indigna.

« - Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous y pensez ? »

« - Granger, calmez-vous. Je dois réfléchir aux ingrédients nécessaires. »

« - Eh bien, vous irez réfléchir aux ingrédients nécessaires en Etude des Runes. J'ai des cours à suivre, moi ! »

« - Il est hors de question que j'assiste aux cours à votre place. Je dois travailler sur cette potion. Je tiens à sortir au plus tôt de ce corps d'enfant. »

« - Il est hors de question que je sois absente toute une journée. Et vous avez des cours à donner. Si nous sommes absents tous les deux, McGonagall risque de se poser des questions. »

« - Vous vous croyez peut-être capable d'enseigner l'art délicat et précis de la préparation des Potions à de pauvres ignorants dont vous-même faites partie ? »

« - Insulter des Premières Années terrorisés et me contenter d'arpenter la classe après leur avoir donné un essai sur l'utilisation des bézoars de Bretagne au XIIe siècle, rien de bien compliqué, je devrais m'en sortir. Alors, allez à mes cours, prenez des notes de façon à ce que je puisse les retravailler ensuite, et soyez aimable avec mes amis. Sinon ... »

« - Vous, Miss Granger, Préfète-en-Chef, oseriez prendre avantage d'une telle situation ? Vous en décevrez plus d'un. » S'amusa Rogue, un rictus déformant le visage d'Hermione.

« - Je me demande si le ténébreux Severus Rogue ne se déciderait pas à sourire à ses élèves, aujourd'hui. Ou alors peut-être devrais-je retirer 100 points à Serpentard, pour toutes les fois où vous avez malencontreusement oublié de le faire... »

« - Je vous défends. » siffla-t-il, étirant ses lèvres, comme il en avait l'habitude, en un rictus méprisant qui ne collait pas du tout au visage de la jeune femme.

« - Un aperçu, peut-être ? »

« - Je m'engage à être une parfaite miss je-sais-tout, si vous-même prenez garde à ne pas outrepasser les règles grâce à ma position. »

« - J'entends bien. »

« - Rendez-vous ici même, à la fin des cours, pour travailler sur la potion. Et je vous préviens, au moindre faux pas... »

Il fit volte-face, comme il en avait l'habitude, avec la même prestance, la même élégance, et claqua la porte en sortant, faisant frémir les Deuxième Années qui attendaient.

_ooo_

Hermione avait décidé d'apprécier sa journée. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait une excellente professeur. Et, même dans le corps du professeur le moins apprécié des élèves, elle était prête à donner le meilleur d'elle-même dans son nouveau travail.

Les élèves n'étaient pas tous brillants, la plupart étaient même ternes, mais elle prenait un grand plaisir à enseigner ce qu'elle savait à la poignée d'attentif, majoritairement de Serdaigle, avides de savoir. Les élèves étaient particulièrement attentifs, contrairement à ce que suggérait le professeur Rogue.

Cependant, elle se fit particulièrement cruelle avec certains, Serpentards pour la majorité. Elle reconnut l'un des garçons qui l'avait si méchamment rabaissé sur son chemin vers les cachots.

« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion est de cette couleur ? »

L'élève, prénommé Phil, fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il ne put que balbutier :

« - Je… euh… hum et… »

« - Auriez-vous bu de votre potion, vous aurait-elle rendu incapable de parler ? »

« - Non mais, euh, j'ai... c'est… enfin… »

« - Taisez-vous, incapable. »

Et le professeur Hermione se retourna, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle comprenait soudain la cruauté de Rogue, c'était une réelle délivrance.

A midi, alors qu'elle prenait son repas à la table des professeurs, Hermione se rendit compte qu'apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à profiter de sa journée. Il semblait que, malgré les menaces, Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les miss je-sais-tout en classe.

« - Avez-vous vu Miss Granger ce matin ? » s'exclama Filius, alors qu'il piquait avec sa fourchette un morceau de poulet. « Je crois qu'elle a réussi à tourner la page, finalement. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la Première Année appliquée qu'elle était. Toujours prête à offrir ses réponses les plus complètes à mes questions les plus pointues.

« - Oui, j'ai été agréablement surprise ce matin. » répondit Minerva. « Son essai sur la métamorphose animale appliquée aux amphibiens était tout simplement remarquable. Qu'en est-t-il de vous, Severus ? »

Hermione feignit de ne pas avoir entendu le début de la conversation et se tourna vers la directrice en toute innocence :

« - Minerva ? »

« - Comment était Miss Granger en cours de Potions, ce matin. Les Septièmes Années de Gryffondor avaient bien cours avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ah ça. Comme d'habitude. » lança Hermione, en espérant que cette réponse vague suffirait à la directrice.

Depuis la table des Gryffondors, Rogue jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil qui se voulaient furtifs en direction de son corps. Il le voyait converser avec ses collègues et c'était une vision étrange.

« - 'Mione, alors qu'est-ce que te voulais la chauve-souris ? » demanda Harry.

« - Qui ça ? »

« - Rogue, évidement. Tu m'écoutes ou tu préfères admirer Flitwick manger son poulet ? » rit- t-il.

« - Deuxième option. »

Ron s'approcha de la jeune femme et la chatouilla à hauteur des côtes.

« - J'en connais une qui est de mauvaise humeur. »

Rogue se dégagea brutalement et regarda avec horreur le rouquin. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il faisait tant d'effort pour Hermione, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu aller à la bibliothèque ou dans ses quartiers pour chercher une solution à son problème, sans avoir à se coltiner cet insecte de Weasley.

« - Ne-me-refais-plus-jamais-ça. » siffla Rogue.

Ron rougit et s'écarta d'Hermione.

« - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que te voulait Rogue. » s'agaça Harry.

« - Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

« - Allez, quoi ! Il t'a collé un mois parce que tu n'étais pas allée en retenue ? Il t'a viré à vie de son cours ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être aussi atroce que tu ne veuilles pas nous le dire ? »

« - J'ai juste été collée ce soir, après les cours. » déclara Severus, espérant ainsi faire taire son vis-à-vis.

« - On voit les chouchous. » piqua Ron.

« - Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

La voix féminine d'Hermione avait retenti dans toute la Grande Salle sans que Rogue ne l'ait voulu.

« - Calme-toi, voyons ! » fit le Weasley avec de grands yeux surpris. « Je voulais seulement dire que si ça avait été Harry, Neville ou moi, ça aurait été différent. »

« - Tu sous-entends que, parce-que je suis... _une fille_, je ne suis pas punie en proportion ? » s'énerva Severus.

L'attention de chacun commençait à se concentrer sur le petit groupe. Les oreilles de Ron se fondaient dans la masse de cheveux roux tant elles lui brûlaient. Harry tirait sur la manche de son ami pour le dissuader de continuer.

« - Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire. Rogue n'a jamais été aussi cruel avec toi qu'avec nous. »

Severus sentit la rage monter en lui. Il avait envie d'insulter ce rouquin, de lui crier tous les qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« - Mais c'est parce que tu es aussi bête que tes pieds, Weasley ! » siffla le corps d'Hermione.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Severus se leva, comme une reine, et quitta la table, sans même goûter à la tarte meringuée.

_ooo_

Hermione décida de commencer les recherches pour la potion de son côté. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue la traite d'incapable. Elle se dirigea donc du côté de la Réserve. Pour avoir feuilleté quasiment tous les livres de la Bibliothèque, elle savait qu'aucun de ceux accessibles aux élèves ne pourrait l'aider.

Elle fut surprise de trouver son corps déjà sur place, assis à une table, les yeux plongés dans la lecture d'un épais recueil.

« - Pourriez-vous éviter d'encombrer mon cerveau avec des potions, disons... interdites ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« - Vous pouvez dire 'Magie Noire', ce n'est pas un mot tabou. Et par pitié, cessez de croiser les jambes comme une fillette. » Répondit Rogue sans même lever le nez.

Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué son geste. Elle décroisa les jambes et se sentit parfaitement ridicule.

« - Que s'est-il passé dans la Grande Salle avec Ron ? »

Hermione avait bien évidemment vu la scène. Elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas se lever et aller écouter ce qui se disait.

« - Je ne colporte pas les ragots. Si vous voulez tout savoir, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Miss Brown, elle qui est toujours au courant de tous les potins du Château, elle se fera un plaisir de vous offrir un récit précis bien que dépourvu de réalisme. »

Hermione soupira.

« - Puisque c'est vous qui me le suggérez, je vais de ce pas dans la tour Gryffondor. Je suis sûre que les élèves se feront une joie de m'accueillir à bras ouverts et de me laisser une place devant le feu. »

Severus daigna enfin lever la tête. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'il était dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Vos amis sont des idiots. »

Hermione attendit qu'il ajoute autre chose, mais c'était, semble-t-il, la seule explication qu'il avait à donner.

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une situation délicate. »

« - Si vous ne me dites pas ce qui s'est passé, je serai toujours dans une situation délicate. »

Mais Severus ne répondait pas.

« - Je croyais que nous devions rester discrets. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ? »

« - Je ne vous suis pas, Miss Granger. »

« - Ne faites pas l'innocent. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous faisiez un plaisir de répondre brillement à la moindre question posée en classe. »

« - Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« - Arrêtez tout de suite de vous faire plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Je ne suis plus la sorcière que j'étais il y a sept ans. »

« - Vous n'étiez pas une sorcière, à cette époque. »

« - Parce qu'aujourd'hui vous me considérez comme l'une d'entre elles, peut-être ? » s'intrigua Hermione.

Rogue s'arrêta de lire pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il leva les yeux, considéra quelques secondes son propre visage, lequel portait sur lui un regard suppliant, puis se leva afin de reposer son livre à sa place.

« - Les faits sont là. » chuchota t-il, mystérieusement, avant de disparaître dans une autre allée de la Réserve.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Mais la voix grave du professeur s'étouffa parmi les livres couverts de poussière, sans jamais avoir de réponse.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! :)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié de poster la semaine dernière, j'étais persuadée que c'était pour cette semaine. Désolée, désolée. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas me rattraper en postant le prochain chapitre plus tôt, car il est toujours en cours de correction. (Mais j'arriverai à me faire pardonner, je vous l'assure !)

Je tiens à vous remercier, une nouvelle fois, pour vos reviews, votre gentillesse, et à accueillir le 100ème followers ! (Houhou !) Mais bien évidemment, merci aux autres ! :) Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Anais-Stranger et patate tueuse pour leur accompagnement et leur retour depuis le début, merci beaucoup ! :) Et, Tralapapa, perdu ! Je n'allais pas être si gentille avec eux !

Sinon, concours blanc dans deux jours (pensez à moi) et concours dans trois semaines (pensez à moi encore plus!). Autant dire que je ne chôme pas. Enfin, si concernant cette fiction je n'avance pas au regret de mon imagination qui s'enflamme. Mes trois semaines seront probablement consacrés à la fin de cette fiction, j'espère donc pouvoir accélérer le rythme des publications à partir de ce moment là.

Bonne journée/soirée/semaine/chocolat de l'avent. :)

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique :<span> Hugh Laurie - _Kiss of Fire_

**Chapitre 14**

La fin des cours arriva enfin, tandis que l'après-midi se terminait. Le château trônait toujours sur ses fondations, la Grande Salle arborait toujours le temps brumeux qui s'imposait à l'extérieur. Tout semblait particulièrement et étrangement normal. Seules quarante étincelantes pierres rouges, reposant dans le sablier de Gryffondor pouvaient témoigner de l'absurdité de la journée.

Rogue, toujours coincé dans le corps d'Hermione, ne vivait plus que pour retrouver le calme de ses cachots, il descendait les marches des escaliers, offrant à quiconque sur son chemin, un coup haineux d'épaule. Sa course prit, cependant, fin lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Ginny qui semblait toute retournée.

« - Mione, Harry m'a invité à sortir ce soir et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide ! »

« - Potter ne peut t'inviter un soir de semaine. Vous vous retrouvez où ? Dans le parc peut-être ? » se moqua Severus.

La rouquine ne sembla même pas remarquer l'animosité dans les mots de son amie tant sa joie l'aveuglait.

« - As-tu oublié la carte et la cape, 'Mione ? Il ne m'a pas dit où on allait, mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas à Pré Au Lard. »

Ginny sourit sournoisement, en s'imaginant probablement la finalité de la soirée à venir.

« - Vous allez sortir un jeudi soir ? » pesta Rogue, les mains sur les hanches, comme la parfaite imitation de la véritable Hermione.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de fébrilité à l'idée de piéger les deux amoureux et il priait Merlin pour avoir retrouvé son corps pour enfin faire appliquer les règles à ce cher Monsieur Potter.

« - Allez viens m'aider à choisir ma robe ! »

Severus regarda la rousse dans les yeux, lui offrant l'un de ses regards les plus las. Il n'était pas aussi effrayant du haut de son mètre soixante, mais il avait tout de même cette prestance qui lui collait à la peau.

« - J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue, tout de suite. » Répondit-il rapidement, en dépassant la dernière des Weasley.

Cependant, il sentit sa main entourer son bras et il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il se faisait pousser dans les escaliers.

« - Allez ! J'en ai à peine pour dix minutes, tu lui diras qu'un prof t'a retenu. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny n'eut rien à faire de ses excuses et rapidement il se trouvait dans la chambre des filles. C'était une chambre plutôt simple, arrondie où étaient installés quatre lits à baldaquins, quatre armoires et quatre bureaux. La pièce était chaleureuse et Severus se demandait si c'était grâce au feu qui y régnait ou à l'insupportable couleur rouge sur les murs qui donnait de la vie aux visages. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque coin était arrangé différemment, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Il y avait un lit caché par une pile de vêtement, il y avait celui qui était recouvert de magazines féminins et de divers produits de beauté. Il y avait le bureau qui était couvert de photos qui se mouvaient et puis il restait un côté qui se discernait des autres. Le lit était fait au carré, et rien ne traînait dessus. L'armoire était fermée et le bureau était organisé Des livres à gauche, des parchemins à droite, une plume et un encrier au centre.

Severus se dirigea vers cette partie de la chambre et il put remarquer que sous l'oreiller se cachait un livre à la reliure dorée. Il l'ouvrit et put remarquer une écriture féminine qui noircissait toutes les pages. Imaginant que le livre qui se trouvait dans ses mains était le journal de la jeune femme, il le referma et le remit à sa place. Il se retourna, et pria pour ne pas avoir à en découvrir davantage sur l'intimité de ses élèves mais ce qu'il vit ne correspondait certainement pas à ses attentes.

Ginny était en sous-vêtements, à s'admirer de tous côtés au travers d'un miroir. Il détourna, aussitôt, le regard, à la fois gêné, et dégoûté de lui-même.

« - Je trouve que j'ai grossi. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Severus grommela un faible non. Il se demandait si c'était ce à quoi s'adonnaient les jeunes filles dorénavant.

« - Bon, alors. Qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre. Que penses-tu de cela ? » Demanda la rousse en montrant une robe noire à bretelles et au décolleté plongeant.

« - Humhum. » répondit-il toujours sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à la Sixième Année.

« - 'Mione, aide-moi. Tu connais Harry par cœur. » supplia Ginny.

Severus se retourna en se focalisant sur le lit. Il soupira et attrapa, à contre cœur, la première robe venue avec les premiers escarpins qui se trouvaient à portée de main et les tendit à Ginny, dans l'espoir d'abréger les essayages le plus rapidement.

« - Réfléchis, je ne vais pas mettre une robe bleue avec des escarpins jaune. Tu es aveugle ? » Ginny rigola en imaginant son allure dans un tel accoutrement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, je t'aiderai pour le bal de la Saint Valentin. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait oublié cet évènement qui devait se dérouler dans quelques mois et qu'il devait chaperonner, comme toujours.

« - Trop aimable. »

« - Mais par contre, tu as sûrement raison. La robe bleue contrastera avec mes cheveux à merveille. »

Aussitôt, Ginny enfila la dite robe et s'admira dans le miroir. C'était une robe bustier, plutôt cintrée qui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Une bande noire enlaçait la taille de la jeune femme et mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette. La dernière des Weasley avait raison. La robe bleue nuit contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux de feu.

« - Avec des escarpins noirs, ça devrait aller. Tu sais, c'est pas simple maintenant de sortir avec Harry. Il s'énerve souvent parce qu'on ne peut jamais être tranquille. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas ordinaire. »

Severus opina et se retint d'ajouter à quel point il était désolé pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Lui avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Il se retourna enfin vers la Sixième Année pour constater qu'elle était jolie dans sa robe. Du moins, pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Ginny ne cessait de se tourner dans tous les sens.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas... Je sais. »

Elle descendit légèrement la fermeture éclair de sa robe et s'approcha de son amie.

« - Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Severus fut surpris de cette demande, et hésita. Mais sous l'insistance de Ginny, il abdiqua. Maladroitement, il approcha ses petits doigts féminins et se reprit à trois fois pour dégrafer ce qui retenait la poitrine de son amie. En un geste, la rousse avait extirpé son morceau de tissu de sa robe et l'avait jeté sur le lit.

« - Comme ça, c'est parfait. » conclu-t-elle après un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Severus fut surpris de l'indécence de la tenue de son élève mais après une journée, il pouvait comprendre. Cette chose était particulièrement désagréable.

Ginny fit glisser sa robe le long de ses hanches et alla, seins nus, chercher une serviette de toilette avant de s'entourer dedans.

« - Tu sais, ne te prend pas la tête avec mon frère. C'est un idiot. »

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer et admettre que la fille Weasley était loin d'être stupide.

_ooo_

Hermione attendait déjà depuis vingt minutes l'arrivée de son professeur. Elle imaginait le pire scénario et de la sueur commençait à se former sur son large front. Pour s'apaiser, elle essaya d''avancer ses recherches.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue entra et s'avança jusqu'à son laboratoire personnel puis posa un chaudron en étain sous un feu virulent.

« - Alors quoi ? Vous n'allez même pas vous excuser ? » s'énerva Hermione.

« - M'excuser ? Et pourquoi Miss Granger ?»

« - Ça fait vingt-cinq minutes que je m'imagine que nous avons été découvert ! Et vous ne vous excusez même pas de votre retard. »

« - Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre, mais bien à votre amie rouquine. Et imaginez bien que si nous avions été découverts, comme vous dîtes, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. »

« - Ginny ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »

Hermione, bien qu'appréciant la chance qu'on lui donnait de découvrir le poste de professeur, commençait à en avoir marre de se comporter étrangement. Elle voulait seulement retourner dans la salle commune, au calme, lire un bon livre avec ses amis auprès d'elle.

« - Calmez-vous, bon sang. Vous me perturbez ! Votre amie a seulement exigé que je lui donne mon avis quant à sa tenue vestimentaire. »

Rogue annonçait cette nouvelle d'une voix totalement lasse, comme s'il annonçait simplement que Neville avait encore explosé l'un de ses chaudrons. En somme, il annonçait cela comme un banal fait.

« - Pardon ? » Rigola Hermione.

« - Vous m'avez bien entendu. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous taire ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. Elle s'installa face à son propre reflet et regarda Rogue préparer la potion.

« - Vous avez une idée pour nous sortir de là ? »

« - Non, non, je prépare de la soupe à la citrouille. » répondit cyniquement Severus.

« - C'était une manière de vous demander si vous souhaitiez que je vous aide. »

« - Je préfère que le travail soit irréprochable. »

Il ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder son élève. Autrement, il aurait vu que dans ses yeux sombres, la tristesse battait son plein.

Après quelques minutes, de fines bulles s'échappaient du chaudron et répandaient, lorsqu'elles explosaient, une chaleur étouffante. Severus se recula du chaudron, en maugréant.

« - Merlin, vos cheveux sont insupportables. Il fait bien trop chaud ici. »

« - Attachez-les. Enlevez votre pull. » Répondit brièvement Hermione, avant de sortir de la salle pour fouiller dans son sac et trouver son livre de métamorphose.

Rogue entreprit de faire, maladroitement, une queue de cheval, qui se révélait être asymétrique. Il enleva ensuite son pull, dénoua sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor et retroussa les manches de sa chemise.

Il retourna aussitôt au travail, en refoulant la jeune femme au fond de son esprit. Au trois quart de la préparation de la potion, Severus s'accorda une pause. Il devait admettre que les mains de la jeune femme étaient habiles et agréables pour la minutie que requérait l'art des potions.

Il se leva et retrouva la pièce adjacente.

« - Alors comme ça, votre patronus est une licorne? »

Hermione leva la tête.

« - Comment le savez-vous ? »

« - Elle est venue me trouver, lorsque vous étiez près du lac. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Aucune idée. Elle est venue me chercher ici et elle n'a pas cessé de m'agacer jusqu'à ce que je décide de monter à la tour d'astronomie et elle vous a rejoint. »

« - Étrange. Ma loutre ne faisait pas de telles choses. »

« - Énervant, plutôt. »

Et il retourna à sa potion.

Hermione ne revint pas le voir. Et lui ne se montra qu'une fois la potion terminée. Il s'approcha de la table où lisait Hermione et posa un verre.

« - Je pense qu'il faut ajouter un cheveu de son propre corps et la potion sera achevée. » annonça Severus.

« - Vous pensez ? » Répondit Hermione, en arquant un sourcil.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et arracha un cheveu de la tête de son élève, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il répéta l'opération et laissa tomber les quelques mèches brunes dans le verre de la jeune femme, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Le mélange ressemblait à celui qu'Hermione avait avalé à de trop nombreuses reprises.

« - Est-ce un dérivé du Polynectar ? »

« - En quelque sorte. »

« - J'imagine que ça aura le même goût, alors ? » craigna la jeune femme.

« - Parce que vous y avez déjà goûté ? » Severus avait bien des suspicions quant aux vols d'ingrédients dont il avait été victime, il y a quelques années.

« - Comment aurions-nous pu intégrer Gringotts, autrement ? »

Severus n'ajouta rien mais se promit d'avoir le dernier mot. Un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre la suite.

Ils approchèrent le verre de leurs bouches et d'un trait, ils renversèrent le contenu dans leurs gorges. Le goût particulièrement âpre brûlait la gorge d'Hermione et elle dut se retenir de tout recracher. Rogue montrait lui aussi quelques difficultés à avaler la mixture. Après quelques minutes de déglutition, Hermione put ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut déçue de voir son reflet à nouveau devant elle.

« - La potion prend effet instantanément ? »

« - Elle devait. » ajouta Rogue d'une voix défaitiste.

« - Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé le problème. » déclara-t-il.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha des premiers bocaux qu'elle rencontra, sur les étagères accrochées aux murs. Elle sentait ses yeux la trahir et elle ne voulait pas que Rogue le voit. Ce dernier suivit la jeune femme du regard et il sentit quelque chose au fond de son estomac qu'il ne fut pas capable d'identifier. Il détourna le regard et tomba sur un morceau de parchemin gribouillé par la jeune femme. Il fut impressionné de voir que la plupart de ses idées demeuraient sur sa propre liste, une attira son attention en particulier.

« - Venez. Approchez. » Ordonna doucement Rogue.

Hermione respira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et se retourna.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Je pense que vous avez eu une bonne idée. Si on part du principe que cette aventure est un effet secondaire de la potion. Il faut revoir les caractéristiques de la potion. Et une potion de Désir, veut seulement réunir deux personnes. Nous avons interverti nos corps lorsque nous nous sommes touchés. Après tout, ce peut être aussi le remède. Ce n'est pas bête du tout, Miss Granger. »

Hermione rougit et demanda mal-assurée :

« - Dans ce cas, dès que nous nous toucherions, c'est ce qui se passerait ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle remarqua que son professeur était beaucoup moins réservé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Jamais il n'aurait ouvertement admis qu'il n'avait pas réponse à tout.

« - Voyons déjà si cela fonctionne. »

Severus, légèrement, mal à l'aise, avança le doigt en direction du bras d'homme d'Hermione. Elle n'eut pas le besoin de regarder, elle sentit lorsqu'il la touchait enfin. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles lui piquaient la peau. Mais rien ne se passa. Il décida alors de laisser glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et de poser sa petite main féminine sur celle de l'adulte. A ce contact, le cœur d'Hermione gonfla dans sa poitrine qui semblait trop petite. Hermione sentit quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait en elle. Rogue plongeait son regard noisette dans celui sombre d'Hermione, mais rien ne se produisit. Il retira alors sa main, brisa le contact visuel et retourna dans son laboratoire.

La septième année resta bouche bée. Elle se retrouvait désormais seule. Seule dans un corps complètement étranger qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Ses amis lui manquaient. Et Rogue ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche. Cette fois ci, toute la conviction d'Hermione ne fut pas suffisante pour retenir les larmes à la barrière de ses yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, replia ses longs genoux noueux près de sa poitrine et cacha sa tête entre ses bras. Elle sentit le rideau de cheveux noirs tomber sur son visage, lourd, comme un fardeau qu'elle devait porter, comme un bras mort attaché à son corps. Elle pleurait pour l'absence de ses boucles indomptables, pour son odeur de vanille, pour sa féminité, pour le passé, pour le présent. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

C'est dans cette posture que Severus trouva Hermione quelques minutes plus tard. La respiration hachée de la jeune femme lui permit de comprendre l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'approcha doucement et ne sut quoi faire. Il suspendit sa main en l'air, comme tiraillé par deux côtés puis finalement, il la laissa tomber maladroitement sur le dos de son élève. Il s'exprima ensuite d'une voix maladroite, dénuée de sarcasme.

« - Ne perdons pas espoir. Tout va s'arranger. Un jour ou l'autre. »

Hermione leva la tête, surprise, ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé.

« - Je ne veux... pas passer... une journée de plus comme... ça. »

Rogue retira sa main et se retourna vers le laboratoire, visiblement blessé par la remarque.

« - Ça fait mal... Ça me tue...»

Severus n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la douleur dont faisait référence son élève. Il s'approcha et du bout de l'index, il releva la tête d'Hermione afin d'établir le contact visuel. Son regard était fuyant, honteux.

« - Tu n'es pas seule. Je comprends. »

La septième année frissonna à l'entente du tutoiement et son désir redoubla d'intensité, malgré la douleur qui apparaissait dans ses yeux. Il laissa glisser sa main sur son visage fin, alors que chaque cellule qu'il touchait s'embrasait, s'électrifiait, renaissait. Ils fermèrent les yeux, à l'unisson, tandis qu'ils appréciaient le réconfort qu'apportait ce simple geste.

« - On... on ne peut pas. » Réussit à articuler Hermione.

Severus arrêta son mouvement et ouvrit les yeux, considérant son élève. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la toucher ainsi, ou simplement la regarder ainsi, avec le désir qui brûlait ses prunelles et qui aveuglait son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il la voyait souffrir, il souffrait. Il avait mal et c'était tellement agréable, simple, doux. Dénué de douleur. Ils n'étaient pas fous de désirer l'absence de douleur. Ils le seraient dans le cas contraire.

« - C'est trop douloureux après… Ça me déchire. Mais... Je veux seulement dire que je n'arrive pas à vous – te - regarder me haïr après tout ça et... »

Rogue laissa tomber sa main, et il s'éloigna à contre cœur. Il respirait de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, alors que la douleur déchirait ses entrailles. C'était comme donner son bras à un chien à trois têtes puis l'arracher ensuite de leurs gueules. Ils déchiraient la peau, croquaient la chair et rongeaient les os. Il se retourna ensuite, et regarda son corps d'adulte recroquevillé sur une chaise. Et il s'en approcha doucement, incapable de faire autrement, puis reprit la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Je ne te déteste pas. Je me déteste, moi. Pour qui je suis, et pour ce que je t'inflige. »

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux, et rencontra ses propres yeux marron, cherchant confirmation de ses dires. Incertaine, elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle baissa la tête, échappant à la vue de son professeur.

« - Venez. » Intima doucement, le vouvoiement n'étant qu'une simple forme de politesse, d'élégance dans sa bouche.

Severus se leva, et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea silencieusement.

« - Je crains que l'on ne trouve pas la solution à notre problème ce soir. Et vous avez besoin de sommeil. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans son dortoir dans le corps de son professeur. Elle se leva, à son tour, doucement et s'approcha du professeur qui se trouvait déjà dans l'antre de la maison du feu.

« - Appartement de Severus Rogue. » cracha-t-il alors qu'il lâchait une poignée de poudre de cheminette et que les flammes vertes les dévoraient.

Ils apparurent dans un appartement similaire à celui d'Hermione, mais le vert était la couleur dominante. Par la main, il guida la Septième Année jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien évidemment, elle était déjà venue auparavant. Dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, une nouvelle fois.

La chambre était sombre, tellement qu'il était difficile de voir où se trouvait le lit. De cette manière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait. Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme et la guida jusqu'au bord du lit.

« - Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin ici. »

Il voulut se retourner, mais il n'en fut pas capable. Hermione tenait sa main et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle ne voulait briser ce contact si réconfortant.

« - Miss Granger. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi réprobatrice qu'il l'aurait voulu, trahissant ainsi le bien être qu'il trouvait dans leur contact.

Hermione avança sa main et dessina les contours de la mâchoire de Severus avec son pouce.

« - Miss Granger. » Répéta-t-il, serrant les dents, alors que tout lui, lui criait de céder.

Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait plus aucun mot. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était dans ce corps étranger.

« - S'il vous plait. » conjura-t-elle d'une voix douce, innocente, plaintive.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Severus abandonne toute tentative de résistance. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et captura ses lèvres. Leurs souffles se faisaient échos et semblaient enivrants. Rapidement, Hermione prit l'initiative de traverser la barrière que représentaient ses lèvres et leurs langues se mirent à danser comme si elles avaient fait cela toutes leurs vies.

Hermione sentit le désir proéminent grandir en elle, tout comme Severus. Ce dernier recula et posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme et il inspira leurs odeurs. Une odeur légère, sucrée, et libératrice. Celle de vanille qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent une nouvelle fois, Hermione se sentit aspirée par une force inconnue et la seconde suivante, ses fines lèvres étaient scellées à celle d'un homme imposant, au visage pâle et aux cheveux sombres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ils brisèrent leur baiser et d'un lumos informulé, Severus put constater qu'une magnifique jeune femme se trouvait devant lui.

« - Nous avons réussi ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Dans l'euphorie de l'instant présent, elle sauta aux bras de son professeur et posa ses lèvres doucement, tendrement sur celles de l'homme qui lui était destiné.

Il n'était plus question d'attraper Harry Potter ce soir.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Je vais faire assez bref aujourd'hui, je suis enfin en vacances mais tellement fatiguée après cette longue période que j'ai besoin de dormir pendant deux jours avant de pouvoir entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que vous serez probablement surpris, et j'ai même peur de dire dégoûté en lisant ce chapitre. Je me suis rendu compte que la finalité que j'ai choisi n'est pas celle que vous attendiez, mais j'espère qu'elle restera néanmoins acceptable pour vous. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie de votre soutien et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Suggestion de Musique<strong>**:** Wakey! Wakey ! - Dance so good.

**Chapitre 15**

Il était assis sur son fauteuil près du lit, son visage englouti par la lumière rougeâtre du soleil qui se levait. Il regardait la masse brune dormir dans son lit, paisible, innocente, fragile. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était jeune, il était vieux. Elle était belle, il était laid. Elle était spontanée, véritable, vivante. Elle était appréciée, chérie, estimée. Il n'était rien de tout cela. Mais à l'instant, elle était nue et il était habillé. Elle était nue, découverte, vulnérable. Elle avait laissé tomber les masques, oublié les manières, mis au diable les convenances. Et il était habillé de noir. La couleur de l'austérité, du vide, du deuil et de la tristesse. Le noir n'était même pas une couleur. Il était noir. Il n'était rien. Et elle était tout.

Severus croisa les jambes, ce qui renforçait son imposante silhouette, attendant le réveil de la jeune femme qui se reposait. Il soupira légèrement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés, contre son corps chaud ? Parce que ce n'était pas correct. Pourquoi ne désertait-il pas sa chambre alors ? Parce qu'il n'était pas lâche, non plus. Il voulait être là à son réveil. Il voulait voir le dégoût dans ses yeux, entendre ses accusations fondées. Il voulait qu'elle le convainque qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'il méritait. Qu'il ne méritait personne.

Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, guettant le moindre signe de son réveil. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à retrouver la réalité. Qui le voudrait ? Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et l'agita gracieusement. Des étincelles violettes sortirent du long bout de bois et chatouillèrent le nez de la jeune femme. Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir puis avança sa fine main pour soulager la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Elle en profita pour se retourner et laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux, un léger soupir de contentement s'échappant de sa bouche.

Le professeur ne put retenir un léger rictus et répéta l'opération une seconde fois, s'amusant de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna à nouveau, prenant peu à peu conscience des draps en satin qui ne lui appartenaient pas. La jeune femme fit un geste pour dégager les cheveux de son visage, puis elle ouvrit un œil et un second. Elle cligna deux fois des paupières pour s'adapter à la lumière dans la chambre. Immédiatement, elle resserra son drap autour de son corps dénudé et fixa l'homme devant elle. Il la scrutait avec des yeux sombres, dans lesquels elle aurait pu se noyer.

« - Bonjour. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu d'histoire d'amour, ni même d'histoire d'un soir. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas comment réagir. Et surtout pas dans une telle situation. Comment engager la conversation au professeur le plus détesté de l'école alors que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle touchait ce lit ? Le saluer lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle commençait à se demander si elle devait dire autre chose. Devait-elle le remercier ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne t'a pas fait une faveur, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas, alors ?

Severus était surpris. Elle avait fui la première fois, il pensait qu'elle ferait la même chose, cette fois ci. Il s'était trompé.

« - Sortez.» Exigea-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans le lit, serrant dans ses petites mains le drap comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur qui voulait l'attaquer.

« - Non. »

Une fois passait encore, mais deux ? Ce n'était pas un accident. On ne pouvait plus parler d'accident. Ils avaient échangé de corps, par Merlin ! Il y avait certainement matière à discuter.

« - Sortez. »

Il l'examinait calmement, jaugeant chacune de ses réactions. Elle semblait différente ainsi, les cheveux sauvages, le visage rosie par les souvenirs de la nuit, enroulée dans un drap pour cacher sa féminité. Elle n'était définitivement plus une élève, même si elle se mélangeait à eux. Elle n'avait jamais été comme eux.

« - Dans cette tenue, certainement pas. »

Sa voix était calme, assurée. La lionne, en elle, rugissait comme une promesse de ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Elle n'était pas une prostituée. Elle n'était pas là pour satisfaire ses besoins quand il en avait la nécessité. Elle le désirait. Douloureusement mais réellement. Elle ne voulait pas être une proie facile pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il la désire, lui aussi. Comme elle. Pas qu'il la désire pour ce qu'elle pouvait seulement lui apporter, pas seulement pour du sexe, pas seulement pour fuir les conséquences d'une potion.

« - Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à retrouver vos vêtements ? » ironisa-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

« - Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis lorsque vous me les avez enlevé. »

« - Vous ne m'en avez pas empêché non plus. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Severus leva un sourcil, et réprima un rictus malsain.

« - Sortez. »

« - Non. »

Il se leva, clairement énervé.

« - Préférez-vous que je vous fasse oublier ? » Menaça-t-il en faisant glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« - Ah quoi bon puisque ça recommencera. »

Elle savait qu'elle marchait sur un fil très fin, trop peut-être. Et que s'il souhaitait réellement lui lancer le sortilège d'Oubliette, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

« - Vous voulez que ça recommence ? »

Il marqua une pause, puis continua, sa voix dangereusement suave, comme le venin d'un serpent. Il se leva avec sa grâce désinvolte.

« - Eh bien venez, je vous prends maintenant. Je vais vous faire crier. C'est ce que vous voulez non ? »

Il s'était approché du lit, une expression de profond mépris sur son visage.

« - Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux pour calmer l'angoisse qui l'avait envahi. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, son regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi dur, froid, menaçant. Elle se mordit la langue, alors qu'elle s'obligeait à fixer ses obsidiennes sombres.

« - Ecoutez. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. C'est la potion. Vous avez vu ce qu'elle nous a causé hier. Si... si nous continuons comme ça, ça recommencera. Et vous, comme moi, n'en ayons envie. »

Elle fixait son visage à la recherche du moindre signe qui lui donnerait raison, mais il restait impassible, comme toujours. Elle pensait qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir et qu'il viendrait s'asseoir au bord du lit et qu'ils parleraient d'un moyen pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de l'autre. Mais lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait, pour l'instant, rien faire.

_ooo_

La journée s'écoula, peut-être trop rapidement pour être réelle. Hermione n'avait qu'une idée en tête : confronter Rogue. Pendant des heures, elle avait réfléchi à un plan pour ne s'arrêter sur aucun. Il était trop imprévisible, trop subtile pour être piégé stupidement par une Septième Année, même par la plus intelligente des sorcières de son époque. Lui aussi pouvait prétendre au titre, et sans prétention.

Alors qu'elle sortait d'Etude des Runes, Marcus Batrone l'apostropha, un timide sourire sur son large visage.

« - Hermione ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis en retenue ce soir et je dois faire mes rondes. Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer, s'il te plait ? »

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour que le professeur McGonagall te punisse ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un préfet. » Réprimanda-t-elle.

Le garçon de Serdaigle ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que les traits de son visage se durcirent.

« - Ce n'est pas ta place de dire ça, en tant que Préfète en Chef tu as eu plus de retenue que tous les préfets réunit. Tu peux me remplacer ou non ? » S'énerva le garçon, alors qu'il se retournait vers ses amis qui l'attendait.

Hermione se rembrunit légèrement, mais décida de ne pas rétorquer. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle l'avait même dit au professeur McGonagall, elle ne méritait plus son poste. Elle avait perdu le respect des professeurs, le respect des préfets et le respect pour elle-même.

« - Qui était ton binôme ? »

Marcus sembla hésiter mais répondit, une moue désolée sur le visage.

« - Rogue... »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira subitement, alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

« - D'accord, je te remplacerai. » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de tourner les talons, un sourire florentin aux lèvres.

_ooo_

La nuit n'avançait pas assez vite. C'était ce qu'avait remarqué Hermione alors qu'elle lançait le sortilège d'indication temporelle pour la sixième fois. Elle était impatiente. Impatiente et terrifiée. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle y était obligée. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer à zéro. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser affecter autant. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait déjà assez souffert à cause de lui. Sept années à lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle, qu'elle n'était qu'un aspirateur à savoir. Sept années à la rabaisser, à la tuer à petit feu. Et cette année était la pire. Il était cruel et insensible. Il l'avait blessé, il avait fait couler son sang. Et ce soir, elle lui dirait à quel point elle le détestait pour éveiller en elle des sentiments qui lui nuisaient.

Elle se leva de son lit, attrapa sa robe de Préfète-en-Chef et l'enfila avant de rencontrer l'air froid des couloirs du Sous-Sol. Une fois dans le Hall, elle aperçut la silhouette sombre du professeur Rogue et son estomac se serra. Elle avança vers lui, confiante tandis qu'il se retournait vers elle au bruit de ses pas. Son visage n'exprimait toujours rien, pas même la surprise de la voir devant lui, à cette heure de la nuit. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, si bien qu'un mètre les séparait. Elle inspira une bouffée d'oxygène emplie de son odeur musquée et soudainement, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. A la fois relaxée, et légère.

« - Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer votre présence ici, Miss Granger ? » Chuchota-t-il d'un ton si glacial qu'il faisait frissonner la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard détaché et sentit une force l'attirer vers lui. Elle sentait ses doigts la démanger, sa bouche s'assécher et son cœur s'accélérer.

« - M. Batrone est en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, je le remplace. »

Elle n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait voulu l'être. Il la troublait trop, il la rendait confuse, maladroite. Et elle n'aimait décidément pas cela.

Il ne répondit pas et tourna simplement les talons pour commencer sa ronde. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient cédé à la potion qu'ils patrouillaient ensemble et c'était étrange. Ils ne parlaient pas et avançaient silencieusement dans le silence de la nuit, troublé simplement par le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs souffles. Hermione ne le remarquait même pas, réfléchissant à son plan d'action. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler six petits mots. Elle les avait sur le bout de la langue, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour les laisser sortir. Par moment, elle ouvrait la bouche dans un élan de courage mais la refermait aussitôt. Rogue marchait devant elle, ne regardant jamais en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait. Il ne voulait pas le faire et il n'en avait pas besoin, non plus. Il la sentait. Il sentait son odeur, sa présence, ses humeurs. Il sentait son angoisse, son hésitation mais aussi sa détermination. Et ça l'effrayait légèrement, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour d'Astronomie et Hermione plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de discerner la moindre forme dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, ce soir, la lune était haute et leur permettait de relativement bien voir où ils posaient les pieds. Cependant, lorsqu'ils observaient les environs, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la noirceur qui les engloutissait. Rogue attrapa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, en un seul froissement de tissu. Hermione l'imita, moins habilement évidemment. Élégamment, il agita sa baguette et un filet argenté se matérialisa dans les airs, devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que son patronus semblait plus grand, plus large et plus brillant aussi. L'animal se courba devant lui, alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, stupéfait. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa surprise, il n'aurait jamais pu. Le patronus tourna autour des deux adultes puis particulièrement autour d'Hermione dont le regard était rempli d'incompréhension. Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant l'animal qui galopait autour d'elle et conjura son patronus à son tour. Il n'était pas aussi lumineux que celui de Severus mais il était tout aussi beau, peut-être plus même. Il avait une prestance que l'autre n'avait pas.

Les deux licornes se cabrèrent l'une devant l'autre et trottèrent ensemble la queue en panache avant de galoper ensemble dans l'obscurité. Toutes les deux, elles illuminaient la forêt, le lac et les alentours du château avec une chaleur singulière.

Severus et Hermione ne bougeaient pas, silencieux, regardant leurs patronus s'amuser l'un avec l'autre, alors qu'ils recherchaient des petits sorciers hors de leur lit et hors du château. Ils se faisaient rares maintenant, le froid empêchait les esprits aventuriers de sortir là où ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son professeur. Il était pâle, et quelque chose en lui semblait briser. Il paraissait presque triste, presque blessé. A cet instant, il ne faisait plus peur, il n'était plus imposant, il était tout bonnement humain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bercés par la brise du soir et ses yeux regardaient pensivement les patronus faire leur ronde à l'extérieur. Puis la lumière disparut alors, tandis que les licornes exploraient l'autre partie du château. Seule la lune lui permettait d'apercevoir Severus et lui d'observer Hermione, même s'il ne le ferait pas.

« - Il faut que nous parlions, professeur. »

Elle l'avait dit doucement mais rapidement, profitant du manque de lumière pour gagner en confiance. Voilà qui elle était maintenant une personne effrayée par la lumière. Il ne réagit d'abord pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu puis finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ses mots sonnaient faux. Elle n'avait pas le véritable Rogue devant elle, celui-là était fatigué, sensible, vulnérable.

« - De quoi voulez-vous parler, Miss Granger ? »

Même son intonation était différente. Elle était lasse, et dénuée de la méchanceté qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

« - Eh bien... De nos patronus, d'hier, de ce matin. De nous.»

Elle parlait calmement pour ne pas l'énerver, ni l'effrayer. Il se tourna vers elle, la lune éclairant son visage, et elle put voir que ses yeux brillaient de rage, et de peur aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, peut-être trop et il lui murmura des mots qui dansaient autour d'elle avec des couteaux. Le véritable Rogue n'était pas parti bien loin.

« - Il n'y a pas de nous, sombre idiote. Tout cela n'est qu'une invention de votre imaginaire pour oublier à quel point vous êtes seule et misérable. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il savait maintenant que la jeune femme se retournerait les larmes aux yeux, blessée. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était une imbécile qui l'avait lié à son agaçante personne alors qu'il redécouvrait enfin la liberté. Elle l'avait privé de sa liberté, elle s'imposait dans sa vie, elle changeait tous ses repères. Elle méritait de souffrir, comme lui souffrait à l'instant. Il venait de perdre le dernier sourire de la femme qu'il aimait pendant toute sa vie, et ce à cause d'elle. Elle méritait de souffrir.

Pourtant, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings mais elle ne bougea pas.

« - Non. »

Ce simple mot le surprit. Il tourna la tête pour étudier la sorcière qui lui faisait l'affront de le contredire. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait désormais, sa mâchoire crispée trahissait la tension qu'elle ressentait. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et elle fit un pas en arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher ses lèvres de se relever, satisfait de la voir effrayée. Il alluma sa baguette et la lumière blanche brûla le visage de la jeune fille, l'éblouissant, la forçant à plisser les yeux.

« - Eh bien allez-y, parlez. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage derrière le faisceau de lumière, mais lui pouvait très bien la voir, et ça la gênait. Pour autant, c'était ici sa seule chance, et elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Elle inspira l'air frais qui enflamma ses poumons.

« - Votre patronus, c'est la première fois qu'il a cette forme ? »

« - Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« - J'imagine que c'est le cas alors. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange, que la première fois, mon- patronus change et la deuxième ce soit le vôtre ? »

« - Simple coïncidence. »

« - Et qu'ils aient tous les deux la même forme rare ? »

« - Une conséquence désastreuse. »

Hermione posa sa main sur la baguette du professeur le forçant à la baisser. Sa main toucha la sienne et elle sursauta du contact saisissant.

« - Et _ça_ alors, ce n'est rien ? »

La jeune femme élevait la voix, agacée qu'il dénie tout de cette manière. Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès, mais elle devait l'obliger à parler. Pour elle.

« - Je n'ai rien senti. »

Hermione soupira bruyamment, laissant extérioriser sa frustration.

« - Et quand je me réveille dans votre lit le matin, ce n'est rien non plus ? »

« - Un regrettable accident. »

« - Un ? Plutôt deux ! »

« - Si vous le dîtes. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Tous ses instincts lui criaient de lui sauter à la gorge et de le tuer, de l'assommer, de le faire souffrir, de l'accrocher par les pieds à un balai. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, la lumière de leurs patronus les aveugla. Ils revenaient calmement, signe qu'aucun élève ne traînait dehors. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à leurs propriétaires et ils éclatèrent comme le ferait un feu d'artifice. Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se retourner et descendre les escaliers. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et fit volte-face, le visage tordu par la colère.

« - Que voulez-vous encore ? »

« - Toujours la même chose, vous parlez. »

Il se dégagea de sa prise féminine et continua sa descente. Il entendait les pas précipités de la jeune femme et hésita à charmer les escaliers pour qu'elle ne tombe. Il avançait toujours plus vite, pressant presque sa marche pour échapper à la jeune sorcière.

« - Professeur ? »

« - Miss Granger ? »

« - Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. »

Elle ne parlait pas fort, elle murmurait à peine pourtant Severus perçut la moindre essence de sa plainte.

« - Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« - C'est déjà le cas. C'est trop tard. Vous me faîtes mal. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son élève, fronçant les sourcils. Voyant son incompréhension, elle continua.

« - Quand vous m'ignorez, quand vous me méprisez, ça me fait mal. C'est comme si on me brûlait de l'intérieur et que je ne pouvais pas crier. C'est comme si on me privait d'oxygène. C'est douloureux... »

« - Miss Granger, j'ai autre chose à faire que vous écoutez déblatérer vos sentiments. »

Il se retourna et continua sa ronde, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait, lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais dû tourner le dos. Il n'aurait jamais dû ignorer les paroles d'Hermione, parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor. Et comme la plupart des Gryffondor, elle faisait des choses stupides. Des choses qu'elle regrettait après, quand il était trop tard.

« - Stupéfix ! »

Un éclair bleu sembla toucher le professeur, mais il éclata en un éclat. Severus tourna sur ses talons, son regard haineux pouvant à lui seul pétrifier n'importe qui.

« - Comment. Osez. Vous. »

Hermione inspira profondément. La colère et la tristesse enveloppant son éternelle sagesse.

Elle lança le sort une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième fois, sans qu'il ne touche jamais sa cible.

« - Cent points Granger ! »

Elle n'écoutait plus rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien, mis à part le flux de magie qui la parcourait. Elle se sentait puissante, là, devant lui, la baguette levée.

« - Expelliarmus ! » Lança le professeur, fatigué par la crise que lui faisait son élève.

« - Stupéfix ! »

Il y eut une détonation dans le couloir lorsque les deux sortilèges se touchèrent. Hermione se sentit soulevée par la déflagration et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne discernait pas le professeur à travers la fumée, mais elle remarqua parfaitement l'éclair rouge qui fonçait vers elle, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'imposer son bouclier. Sa baguette glissa de sa main et s'envola dans celle de Severus. Il avança lentement, tandis qu'Hermione se relevait rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle la faisant reculer contre le mur le plus proche.

« - Je ne veux pas souffrir comme la dernière fois... »

« - Idiote ! Vous êtes la première à avoir fui. Vous m'avez toujours fui, ignoré. »

« - Pour me protéger ! Vous alliez me... »

« - Vous quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire après avoir couché avec mon élève ? Allez y expliquez-vous, Miss Granger. »

« - Vous alliez me dire que ça ne voulait rien dire pour vous. Vous alliez forcément me faire du mal ! »

« - Ah oui ? Plus que vous n'en ayez fait à tous les deux ? »

« - Je ne pouvais rien faire d'au... Attendez ! Tous les deux ? »

Rogue leva un sourcil.

« - Vous voulez dire que...vous... »

« - J'ai, moi aussi, grâce à vous, été victime de la potion et de ses effets. »

Hermione le regardait, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Il ne rajouta rien, laissant la suite flotter dans l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas, non plus, besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, puisqu'elle même le savait. Il ne l'aimait pas, non. Mais il la désirait.

« - Vous vouliez éviter les conséquences de la potion. Nous y veillerons. »

_ooo_

La pièce était silencieuse. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Il y avait seulement le craquement du bois dans la cheminée qui troublait le calme oppressant dans le salon. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, presque aucune luminosité. On aurait pu penser qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre. Deux coups timides se firent entendre contre la porte, l'homme ne se raidit pas, ni ne bougea d'un centimètre, il se contenta de parler, sa voix basse et autoritaire.

« - Entrez. »

La serrure craqua alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte. Elle n'était plus surprise maintenant de trouver son professeur ainsi, se camouflant dans l'obscurité de ses appartements, un livre à la main, seulement éclairer par la lumière que produisait les flammes devant lui. Elle n'était plus surprise, non plus, d'entendre le sol craquer sous ses pieds ou encore de voir tous les murs recouvert de nombreux ouvrages. Elle n'était plus surprise d'envahir l'intimité d'un homme si austère, parce qu'elle y était habituée maintenant.

« - Je présume que votre escapade est passée inaperçue ? »

Il y avait une chose, cependant, à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. C'était d'entendre la voix de Severus Rogue. Il pouvait crier, vociférer, parler, chuchoter, murmurer même susurrer qu'elle frissonnait toujours autant.

« - Mes appartements sont juste à côté, et c'est un couloir absolument vide. »

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, toujours vêtue de son uniforme. Il était vingt et une heure, et même si elle aurait adoré pouvoir se défaire de son habit d'écolière, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'enlever lorsqu'elle le visitait. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre, se rappelait-elle à chaque fois, seulement des visites hebdomadaires. Elle soupira, attendant qu'il lui donne la permission de se joindre à lui. Elle était impatiente, empressée, excitée de pouvoir enfin retrouver le confort que seul Rogue était capable de lui donner.

Il se leva du canapé, marquant la page de son livre avant de le fermer et il se tourna vers elle. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, mêlée de l'odeur atypique de son élève et il se sentit plus détendu, instantanément. Il se contenta, pourtant, de la fixer, le visage impassible, ses yeux scrutateurs.

« - Personne ne m'a vu, professeur. » finit par avouer Hermione, ne résistant plus à la douleur qui paralysait tous ses muscles.

Il hocha la tête puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent légèrement.

« - Un thé ? » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il y avait cinq semaines maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, il y avait cinq semaines qu'ils se rencontraient et elle fut surprise de le voir étendre son hospitalité. Il ne lui avait jamais proposé de thé, ni autre chose. Il s'était toujours contenté de la saluer, de lui proposer une place à ses côtés, pas trop proche pour qu'ils ne se touchent, mais pas trop loin pour ressentir l'intensité du lien unique qu'ils partageaient. Puis quand le couvre-feu approchait, il le lui rappelait. C'était toujours simple, pesant presque, mais simple.

« - Oui s'il vous plaît. »

Il fit apparaître deux tasses sur la table basse près du feu, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une douce odeur réchauffait les appartements froids du professeur. Il retourna dans le salon, une théière sombre en main, fumant de la vapeur aromatisée et inclina sa tête en direction du salon.

« - Après vous, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer alors que la caresse de ses mots sur sa peau la chatouillait. Elle fit un pas en avant, légèrement troublée par le comportement du professeur et se laissa tomber doucement dans le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés, gracieusement puis versa la boisson chaude dans les deux tasses. Il posa la théière puis tendit une tasse à la jeune femme. Elle toucha furtivement sa peau blanche mais ils sentirent tous les deux la décharge qui les parcourut.

« - Désolée... » Murmura-t-elle alors que le rouge envahissait son visage.

Il hocha la tête, et s'empara de sa propre tasse avant de reprendre son livre et de l'ouvrir où il s'était arrêté, légèrement ennuyé. Hermione contempla le professeur se couper du monde, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle lisait. Il avait les jambes croisées et les épaules tendues, le rideau de ses cheveux camouflait son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lisait et elle avait cruellement envie de le découvrir, tout comme elle avait envie de poser sa tête contre son épaule et de toucher, une nouvelle fois, sa peau pâle. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son thé pour calmer l'ardeur de ses pensées. Elle se sentit, aussitôt détendue, et pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il faisait son propre thé. Elle baissa les yeux vers le contenu de sa tasse. Ce n'était pas du Earl Grey, comme tous les anglais consommaient. Le liquide n'était pas ambré comme il le devait. C'était un arôme plus fort, mais plus réconfortant encore. De la cannelle ? De la rose ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir goûté un thé aussi délicieux.

Elle releva la tête et remarqua que Severus avait passé quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille, dégageant son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils sur les mots qu'il lisait, et ses lèvres bougeaient presque imperceptiblement, mais elles bougeaient tout de même. Il n'était pas beau, comme la norme le voulait. Il n'avait pas de finesse dans ses traits ingrats, il n'avait pas un nez aquilin, il n'avait pas une bouche que l'on voulait dévorer, il n'était pas beau. Il était bien plus. Il était l'anti-héros par excellence, le mystérieux et désagréable misanthrope qui brûlait tout d'un simple regard.

« - Ai-je un livre collé sur le visage pour que vous l'étudiez autant ? »

Il ne leva pas la tête mais sentit, néanmoins, l'embarras qui s'attaquait à la jeune fille. Hermione tourna la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, avant de sortir un livre de sa poche. Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir la couverture et tracer les lettres du titre mais ne réussit pas à ouvrir la première de couverture. Elle ne voulait pas lire ce livre, elle voulait lire celui du professeur, avec le professeur.

« - Que lisez-vous ? »

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, continuant à bouger ses lèvres au fil de sa lecture. Elle soupira et commença la lecture de son ouvrage, sans pour autant y mettre tout son cœur. Elle appréciait retrouver le professeur Rogue une fois par semaine dans ses appartements parce qu'elle en ressortait toujours plus légère, l'esprit enfin apaisé, la tension envolée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le poids dans son cœur quand elle quittait la chaleur de son feu. Elle aurait voulu le voir davantage, le connaître plus profondément. Ils se voyaient aussi, quand ils faisaient leurs rondes ensemble. Parce qu'ils les faisaient toujours ensemble, désormais. Il avait été plus simple d'expliquer à la Directrice que la potion avait changé leurs patronus plutôt que d'expliquer à tous les préfets et professeurs pourquoi Miss Granger et le professeur Rogue avaient le même patronus. Mais même ces trois soirs où ils marchaient l'un derrière l'autre ne lui suffisaient pas. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il murmure son prénom, qu'il la désire. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et cette vérité était douloureuse, peut-être tout autant que la dernière fois. Hermione soupira tout en tournant la première page.

« - Si vous avez autre chose à faire, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Severus leva la tête et croisa son regard noisette. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et de le confronter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait sa présence à ses côtés et pire, l'accès à ses appartements. La potion ? Peut-être. Mais il y avait forcément plus, il n'était pas un homme qui n'écoutait que ses hormones. La pitié ? Certainement pas. Il ne savait pointer ce qu'il appréciait chez la jeune femme. Il aimait son silence, sa discrétion, la vie dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais lui aussi appréciait ces moments où, enfin, son cœur arrêtait de se serrer entre les doigts cruels de sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait respirer, simplement respirer. Il ne voulait rien de plus.

Hermione tourna la page de son livre et ramena ses jambes sous son corps, par habitude. Elle s'inclina légèrement sur le côté, rentrant en contact avec le bras de Severus. Elle ne bougea pas comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et profita de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bas ventre. Elle regarda le professeur qui avait levé les yeux, il ne fit rien remarquer mais elle était certaine d'avoir vu son regard s'adoucir. Ils continuèrent leurs lectures pendant un long moment, sans qu'aucun ne bouge, trop effrayés à l'idée de retrouver l'abîme sans fin de la solitude.


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour ! :)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pu prendre. Je crois que je devais poster il y a deux semaines déjà et encore si ce n'était pas avant, et pour cette attente je suis vraiment désolée. (Et j'espère me faire excuser par ce chapitre de près de 9000 caractères!)Vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir avec toutes vos reviews, les nouveaux favoris et followers. Merci, merci ! (Ce qui, du coup, me rend plus coupable de ne pas respecter mes engagements!)

Sur une autre note, mes résultats du premier concours sont vraiment plutôt favorables, donc si je continue : Hihaaa à moi la deuxième année de médecine !

Concernant le chapitre 17, je n'ai pas encore terminé de le rédiger, donc manifestement le reste non plus et ces derniers chapitres s'annoncent assez conséquents et le temps que je consacre à l'écriture va considérablement diminuer dans les trois prochains mois. Du coup, je vous propose deux choix : Publier au fil et à mesure que les chapitres sont écris/corrigés mais avec l'inconvénient d'être assez aléatoire, ou attendre éventuellement deux mois et avoir tous les chapitres espacés de quelques semaines seulement. Le choix est vôtre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week end, et tout pleins de bonnes choses. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

La routine, aussi ennuyante soit elle, avait le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps si bien que l'automne avait glissé entre les feuilles des arbres et la neige avait déjà recouvert le sol.

Le soleil avait déserté le ciel, et la nuit avait absorbé le château. Il n'y avait même pas de lune ce soir-là. C'était l'obscurité pleine, envahissante et étouffante.

« - Professeur ? »

Hermione tourna la tête anxieusement vers l'homme à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus inconfortable en sa présence. Du moins, quand ils étaient que tous les deux. En dehors des appartements du professeur, Severus n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa langue assassine pour la rabaisser. Mais elle s'en fichait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait. Elle se mordait la joue, assez fort pour oublier le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois. Comme s'il souhaitait lui faire oublier les moments adéquats qu'ils passaient ensemble. Adéquats. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire leur relation. Elle n'était pas agréable, ils ne se parlaient pas. Elle n'était pas impossible, ils sentaient cette attraction entre eux grandir. Là figurait d'ailleurs le problème. Ils lisaient toujours une fois par semaine ensemble, le soir, sur le canapé devant le feu. C'était bien assez pour éviter de fâcheuses conséquences et bien trop pour attiser la curiosité chez l'autre. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ils vivaient à travers un cercle vicieux.

« - Miss Granger ? »

« - Qu'avez-vous organisé pour les fêtes ? »

Il suspendit sa lecture et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son élève, un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais les fixer trop longtemps sinon il risquait de s'y perdre.

« - Pourquoi cette question complètement inappropriée ? Peut-être espérez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse, se sentant comme une petite fille de quatre ans qui venait de se faire réprimander. Elle inspira doucement se donnant la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas facile de s'exprimer face à un homme d'une telle envergure. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. C'était un homme grand, mais fin. Même avec ses quelques couches de vêtement, il restait toujours plus fin qu'Hagrid. Mais il était beaucoup plus imposant que le demi-géant. Il avait tendance à vous enfermer dans le creux de ses mains comme une simple mouche qu'il venait de capturer, vous laissant assez de lumière pour vous donner le courage de vous battre, mais trop peu d'espace pour prendre la lancée nécessaire.

« - Je me demandais simplement si nous nous rencontrerions dans les trois semaines à venir. »

Elle fit tout son nécessaire pour ne pas montrer l'angoisse qui accompagnait ses mots. Mais elle avait parlé trop vite pour paraître détendue. En réalité, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas le voir. De ressentir le couteau qui logeait dans son cœur mutilé sa chair. D'être inspirée par le vide qui régnait en elle, l'obscurité. Par son absence.

« - Vous n'allez pas chez les Weasley comme vos chers camarades ? » Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione hocha la tête négativement. Ron avait essayé de la persuader de venir, puis Harry et Ginny s'y étaient mis à leur tour. Mais elle ne cessait de dire non, et ils ne comprenaient pas. Ou ils ne voulaient pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas fêter Noël dans une grande et heureuse famille telle que les Weasley. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas se permettre de rire, de sourire, d'être heureuse et d'oublier ses parents ceux avec qui elle aurait dû fêter la fin d'année.

« - Pourquoi éviter leurs charmantes compagnies ? »

La jeune préfète fronça les sourcils à son tour. Jamais il ne s'intéressait à elle. Jamais il n'alimentait une conversation qu'il pouvait couper court.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires, professeur. »

Il ne montra pas sa déception, ni même sa frustration et attrapa la tasse de thé devant lui avant de tourner la page de son livre.

« - Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de sortir de mes appartements. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Elle avait toujours ce réflexe de se défendre face à lui, de lui cacher ses peurs, ses craintes, ses angoisses. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il utiliserait tout cela pour s'en prendre à elle, plus tard. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il le faisait toujours. Elle ne se leva pas et s'empressa de continuer à parler, avant qu'il ne la congédie avec plus de conviction.

« - Si vous... si vous êtes au château, serait-il possible de se rencontrer... plus souvent ? »

Il l'ignora pendant quelques instants, se contentant de lire et de goûter son thé du bout des lèvres. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans ce comportement, Hermione y était habituée. Elle fixa son visage avec insistance puis quand elle cligna des yeux, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« - Non. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sentant une boule dans le fond de sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Severus reprit sa lecture.

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle j'exigerai votre agaçante présence plus que nécessaire. »

Il n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de parler. Il avait parlé par habitude. Les personnes sont agaçantes. Miss Granger est une personne, donc Miss Granger est agaçante. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple qu'un syllogisme, de la pure logique. Et la logique lui avait toujours donné raison. Pourtant, ce soir, ses mots lui avaient coûté. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas endurer la présence de la jeune femme, mais il pouvait presque regretter son choix. Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il avait une idée. La potion, évidemment. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'elle comme une bête désirait la chair. Il avait envie d'elle comme l'abeille, de son nectar, comme les roses, de l'eau. Il avait besoin d'elle. Étrangement. Curieusement. Malencontreusement. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Et il la détestait presque pour cela.

« - S'il vous plaît professeur... »

Sa voix était faible, suppliante, presque envoûtante. Il avala sa salive et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il avait chaud soudainement. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il se leva, laissant la jeune fille seule, sur le canapé. Il ressentit une douleur, comme un petit électrochoc qui lui rappelait son geste, son pas en arrière, mais il l'ignora. Il se sentait plus libre, debout, devant sa bibliothèque, comme si on avait enlevé les chaînes qui lui entravaient les poignets. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Plus lourd, plus fatigué, comme si dix ans d'arthrose venaient de se loger dans ses articulations.

« - Donnez-moi une bonne raison. »

Elle le regarda longuement, ne sachant quoi dire. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il venait tout juste de démontrer pourquoi elle voulait être plus souvent à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas assez solide pour supporter ça maintenant. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle n'était plus qu'une vieille maison en ruine à qui on ajoutait un nouvel étage sans solidifier les fondations. Elle allait s'écrouler si on ne la supportait pas. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait vécu des années sous une pluie de Doloris, il n'était plus sensible à la douleur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait quand elle l'admirait.

« - J'aimerais postuler pour une université de Potion mais je doute que je puisse y arriver sans votre aide.. »

Il leva un sourcil surpris par cette révélation. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été mauvaise dans sa matière mais elle n'avait pas les facilités que son professeur de Métamorphose vantaient sans cesse.

« - Je vous conseillerais donc de changer d'orientation, Miss Granger. »

Elle avala la remarque avec difficulté, comme on avale un gros morceau de viande et baissa la tête vers la tasse de thé qui reposait dans ses mains tremblante. Elle aurait aimé s'y noyer à l'instant.

« - Miss Granger, j'ai gracieusement accepté de vous offrir mes services en tant que conseiller d'orientation, pourriez-vous me faire grâce de votre présence maintenant ? »

Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot, posa la tasse sur la petite table devant elle en la serrant si fort pour qu'elle ne tombe pas que ses mains devenaient blanches, puis elle se leva. Elle murmura un faible bonsoir au professeur avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Il ne la vit pas pleurer cette nuit-là, ni les autres d'ailleurs.

_ooo_

Hermione souriait tout en faisant de grands signes de la main, alors que le train avançait dans un tumulte de fumée. Ils n'étaient plus nombreux sur la plate-forme maintenant que la plupart des élèves avaient disparu dans le colosse en métal rouge. Elle se retourna et son sourire disparut sous la grosse écharpe en laine qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle se sentait soulagée maintenant. Elle n'aurait plus ses amis qui la regardait bizarrement et à qui elle devait s'efforcer de sourire toujours, pour montrer que tout allait bien. Parce que c'était le cas, d'une certaine façon. Elle arrivait à dormir quelques heures la nuit, elle brillait toujours en classe le jour. Elle allait bien, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien pour autant. Hermione soupira, laissant son souffle se geler hors de sa bouche.

_ooo_

Solitude. C'était sa nouvelle amie. Hermione l'avait rencontrée il y a de nombreuses années, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite enfant. Son enfance n'avait pas été compliquée comme celle d'Harry, mais il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Des amis, probablement. Toute petite, elle s'était révélée trop curieuse et trop perplexe pour s'adonner à des jeux imaginaires avec d'autres enfants et puis, au fil du temps, on ne la remarquait même plus. Elle n'était plus invitée au goûter d'anniversaire des filles de sa classe, on ne lui demandait plus si elle voulait jouer à la corde à sauter. On l'oubliait, comme si elle n'existait plus finalement. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, à cause de ce rejet, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait si différente. Miss Lauren, son institutrice, une fois, lui avait dit que la différence était une bonne chose, que ça permettait de diversifier le monde. Alors, elle s'en était convaincue. Elle se répétait toujours que ce n'était pas grave, même si ses yeux étaient noyés sous les larmes. Puis, elle avait appris à lire. A partir de ce moment, Solitude s'asseyait toujours à ses côtes mais c'était au tour d'Hermione de l'ignorer, parce qu'elle avait ses livres autour d'elle. A Poudlard, son amie de toujours n'était jamais bien loin, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour elle autour de la jeune fille. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force d'échapper à Solitude qui revenait la hanter comme jamais auparavant. Elle lisait donc. Le jour, la nuit, aux moments des repas. Elle lisait toujours dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef, assise dans son lit, la couette sur ses genoux et l'oreiller coincé derrière son dos. Elle n'était même plus capable de dire tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné comme connaissances pendant ces trois derniers jours. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses muscles atrophiés, mais elle continuait parce qu'elle devait remplir le trou sans fond que représentait le manque qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que la réserve de livres d'Hermione s'épuise et elle se mit à la recherche du moindre bout de papier qu'elle pouvait lire, comme une âme à la recherche d'un corps. Et elle retrouva les journaux de sa mère. Elle ouvrit le livre, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage blafard lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture familière. Pendant une courte seconde, elle hésita. Et elle plongea, tête baissée, dans une eau si malsaine qu'elle n'en ressortirait jamais.

_ooo_

« - Severus, aurais-tu aperçu Miss Granger aujourd'hui ? »

La Maître des Potions tourna la tête, soupirant, avant de reposer la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main sur l'assiette, dans un bruit clinquant.

« - Non. »

La Directrice fronça les sourcils, accentuant les années qui s'étaient gravées dans sa peau.

« - Quelqu'un aurait vu Miss Granger aujourd'hui, ou hier ? »

Les professeurs interrompirent leurs discussions et quelques-uns prirent plusieurs secondes de réflexion avant de hocher la tête, négativement, eux aussi.

« - Severus, pourrais-tu t'assurer que Miss Granger se porte bien ? »

Il serra les lèvres, si fort, qu'elles se confondirent avec le reste de son visage. Son regard n'était pas des plus accueillants non plus. On entendait d'ailleurs dire en salle des professeurs qu'il n'était pas agréable à parler ces jours-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais été, évidemment. Mais son agressivité n'avait d'égale que son hostilité ces derniers jours.

« - Votre Préfète-en-Chef est bien assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle, Minerva. »

« - Severus, s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... »

La voix de la vieille dame était remplie d'inquiétude et dans ses yeux brillaient une once de peur, bien réelle, clairement fondée. Il était évident qu'elle tenait à son élève. Davantage qu'elle aurait dû, probablement. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. La génération qu'elle avait vu grandir pendant huit ans était différente, spéciale et Miss Granger l'était d'autant plus. Elle était le cerveau derrière toute cette génération. Elle était sa préférée, inévitablement. Elle la voyait, sans cesse, relever les défis que lui imposaient la vie, et elle surmontait comme si ce n'était qu'une simple équation à résoudre. Elle admirait la jeune femme, et évidemment, elle souhaitait simplement qu'elle continue ainsi.

« - Si son bien être vous importe autant, je ne vous empêche certainement pas d'aller vérifier par vous-même. »

Il était franc, comme toujours. Seulement, la directrice pouvait remarquer que par ses mots, par son intonation qu'il était presque méchant, qu'il voulait être méchant, qu'il voulait être le serpent à la langue venimeuse. Et c'était étrange de sa part. Le professeur de Potion n'était pas un homme agréable, c'était un fait, mais il n'était pas naturellement méchant. Il l'avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

« - Tu oserais laisser une vieille dame à la santé fragile attraper froid dans tes cachots, Severus ? »

Minerva sourit légèrement, essayant de briser la vitre qui l'empêchait de discerner le véritable homme qui se trouvait derrière celui assis à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas le jour où la Directrice découvrirait l'homme dont parlait toujours Albus.

« - Je ne connais pas une telle personne dans le château, Minerva. »

« - Severus, s'il te plaît. Je suis certaine que Mona Lisa sera enchantée de te revoir. »

McGonagall ne put empêcher son sourire. Severus se rembrunit.

« - Humpf. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et la regarda avec mépris. Il n'avait plus faim maintenant. Il n'avait plus faim depuis que la Directrice avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Il était presque sûr que Granger n'avait aucun problème, elle devait probablement être à la bibliothèque et prendre ses repas en cuisine. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui tremblait, qui vibrait, qui ne lui permettait pas d'être certain, comme il était habitué. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il soupira, en repoussant son assiette et se leva.

« - Où vas-tu Severus ? Le dessert n'a pas encore été servi. »

Il regarda la vieille dame avec une certaine amertume. Si elle n'avait pas partagé ses craintes, il pourrait savourer un fondant au chocolat, comme il les adorait. Noir, le chocolat, évidemment. Mais comme tout Gryffondor, elle n'avait simplement pas pu se taire.

« - Je vais m'enquérir de votre petite protégée, comme vous me l'avez si subtilement suggéré. »

« - Allons Severus, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de manger. Poursuis ton repars, Miss Granger n'est probablement pas dans un état d'extrême détresse pour te priver de nourriture. »

« - Manifestement, j'ai terminé. »

McGonagall voulut répliquer, mais il ne lui laissa simplement pas le temps. Il contourna la table des professeurs et sortit par la petite porte, en prenant un malin plaisir à la claquer derrière lui. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, d'un pas peut-être trop rapide pour être qualifié d'habituel. Il avait toujours aimé se promener la nuit dans le château, les couloirs vides, le bruit de ses bottes de dragon sur le carrelage en faisant la course avec son ombre. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'appréciait rien de tout cela. Il n'avait de pensée que pour la Préfète-en-Chef. Quand l'avait-il vu la dernière fois ? Comment était-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, et se maudissait pour cela. Bien sûr, il était toujours trop occupé à éviter de la regarder, à ne pas laisser son parfum l'enchanter, ni même sa voix l'envoûter pour clairement la voir. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à accéder aux cachots, son souffle à semi court d'avoir marché peut-être trop rapidement. Il était comme attiré par une force invisible vers les appartements de son élève, comme si une grande corde avait entouré sa taille et qu'un géant tirait à l'autre bout. Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, prenant soin de réaffirmer les barrières dans son esprit, d'oublier les sentiments qui germaient en lui. Le froid ne l'atteignait même pas, il ne frissonnait pas, ne pensant qu'à son but. Il s'arrêta devant un grand cadre, où une femme à l'air ennuyé le regardait sans le voir. Il s'éclaircit la voix avec une légère désinvolture. Quand elle aperçut l'homme sombre devant elle, son visage s'éclaira davantage et un fin sourire illumina le portrait.

« - Allez me chercher Miss Granger. »

Sa voix était forte, comme celle qu'il utilisait avec les Première Année. Ces derniers tremblaient toujours, mais Mona Lisa ne bougea même pas.

« - Quel est le mot de passe ? »

Severus soupira, déjà agacé par l'objet.

« - Je ne souhaite pas entrer, je voudrais simplement parler à Miss Granger. Si vous auriez la gentillesse de lui faire passer ce message. »

Le portrait cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle répéta ces derniers mots d'une voix monotone, si elle n'était pas déjà morte, on aurait pu penser qu'elle mourrait d'ennui dans son tableau.

« - Quel est le mot de passe ? »

Il serra les dents et s'approcha du tableau.

« - Bougre d'idiote, je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe ! Allez me chercher Miss Granger ! »

Son souffle était maintenant erratique, et son visage déformé par la rage. Il savait la jeune femme derrière, il sentait sa présence. Il sentait sa présence vibrer en elle, arracher sa peau, tordre ses os. Il la sentait, il sentait sa magie affolée, il pouvait presque goûter son désespoir. Et malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pu prendre, l'Occlumencie ne suffisait pas à anéantir totalement le sentiment.

« - Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, alors que Mona Lisa sourit malicieusement.

« - Allez me chercher Miss Granger, sinon cette fois personne ne pourra arrêter ma baguette. »

« - Quel est le mot magique ? »

« - Le mot magique ? Avada Kadavra peut-être ? »

Il serrait les dents, si bien que sa mâchoire commençait à le faire souffrir.

« - Vous n'avez donc rien appris de vos erreurs, professeur Rogue. Miss Granger est indisposée pour le moment. »

« - Dîtes lui que c'est urgent. »

« - Elle ne peut pas vous répondre pour l'instant. »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un infime instant, un instant si court qu'il ne put à peine le remarquer.

« - Ouvrez-moi. »

« - Vous n'avez pas dit le mot de passe. »

« - Je suis professeur, vous devez m'ouvrir. »

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de donner accès à n'importe qui. »

« - Ce n'est pas ce qui peut vous arrêter, malheureusement. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première année en tant qu'enseignant. Il avait du mal à s'acquitter avec ses collègues, avec ses élèves, et même avec son tableau. C'était, d'ailleurs, probablement avec ce dernier que Severus avait eu le plus de difficultés. Et alors qu'il se donnait le plus grand mal à cacher tous ses secrets, le portrait prenait un malin plaisir à tout dévoiler, aux yeux de n'importe qui.

« - Ouvrez. Maintenant. »

Il pointa sa baguette en direction du tableau et Mona Lisa soupira. Elle se leva et disparut du cadre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande porte en bois, celle qu'il avait mis tant de temps à ouvrir, apparut devant lui, il tourna la poignée et entra ensuite dans les appartements de Miss Granger. Il ne fit même pas attention à la décoration Gryffondor de la pièce et se dirigea aussitôt dans la chambre, son cœur battant trop rapidement pour laisser son sang libérer son oxygène. La porte était entre-ouverte et il remarqua immédiatement la forme sur le lit. Hermione était là, devant lui, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La chambre était dans un sale état. Il y avait des livres partout. Sur le bureau, sur le lit, sur le sol, il y avait des parchemins griffonnés dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lança un rapide sort de diagnostic. Elle dormait. Tout simplement. Elle était épuisée. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait. Il s'approcha davantage, si bien qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour toucher son visage crayeux. Il se sentait plus calme, plus détendu, plus relaxé, donnant l'impression qu'il sortait d'un bon bain chaud. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se réveiller. Son visage était rouge, gonflé, comme si elle avait trop pleuré. Elle avait trop pleuré. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était certain, mais il n'était pas capable de se rappeler où. Il l'extirpa de la prise de la jeune femme et l'examina. Il avait déjà vu cette écriture élégante puis il porta davantage d'intérêt aux mots sur les pages.

« _Daniel ne s'intéresse plus à moi. Quand vient le soir et que le soleil se couche, il sort. Il m'évite, je le sais. Parce qu'il sait que mes démons me rattrapent. Nos disputes ne tournent qu'autour de ça : Hermione. Je dois la laisser partir, il me dit, il me répète. C'est ce que je fais, mais il ne comprend pas. Je dois la laisser partir dans mon cœur aussi, parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous et qu'elle n'existe plus dans le monde où nous sommes restés. Mais il ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas._ »

Il soupira, laissant tomber toutes les protections dans sa tête. C'était bon, agréable d'être à ses côtés, presque revitalisant, bien plus bénéfique qu'une nuit de sommeil. Puis il recula. Rapidement. Brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il ne pouvait pas l'observer davantage. Il en avait envie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Severus fit un nouveau pas en arrière et fit virevolter sa cape lorsqu'il se retourna, perturbé. Il serra les dents, et inspira doucement pour apaiser son esprit, pour se couper du peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Lorsqu'il quitta les appartements de la jeune femme, personne n'aurait pu se douter à quel point il souffrait.

ooo

Severus n'avait rien dit à Minerva. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas ressorti de ses appartements depuis qu'il avait revu Miss Granger. Il n'en avait pas envie, ou il n'en était pas capable, il ne le savait pas, mais il s'en fichait. C'était du pareil au même. Il n'était pas sorti. Il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire de Potion, il s'était coupé du monde. Comme Hermione l'avait fait. D'une manière différente, simplement. Pendant qu'elle se mouchait dans ses draps, il était un artiste. Parce que les potions n'étaient pas de la vulgaire cuisine comme certains le laissaient penser. C'était un art. Il était d'autant plus un artiste quand il mélangeait les chiffres, les ingrédients, les couleurs et les textures pour créer quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit. Il oubliait tout pendant ces moments. Qui il était, qui il avait été et qui il serait. Il oubliait la neige qui recouvrait le sol et les guirlandes de houes qui se trouvaient à toutes les portes. Il oubliait sa solitude, sa mélancolie, sa douleur. Il n'était plus rien quand il était dans son laboratoire, même pas un Maître en Potion, personne ne pouvait être Maître d'un art. Il était un simple servant de cette discipline si vaste qu'il essayait un tant soit peu de comprendre et de conquérir. Mais il n'y avait jamais de fin, on pouvait toujours pousser les limites de la connaissance. Et c'est ce qu'il aimait faire Comprendre et résoudre l'énigme. Sauf quand il était face à une impasse, et ça il l'était depuis quelques heures déjà. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion de Désir continuait à agir dans leur organisme alors que la demi-vie de cette potion n'était que de quelques heures. Ils auraient du l'éliminer comme n'importe quelle autre potion. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait été stockée quelques part jusqu'à ce qu'elle aboutisse à ses fins. Il avait d'abord pensé que le principe actif, les racines de gingembre, s'était fixé à leurs organes sexuels augmentant alors leurs libidos pour pouvoir permettre de céder à leur désir. Puis il avait réfléchi, et même consulter un manuel moldu d'anatomie pour constater que la régulation de la libido était en partie contrôlé par une petite glande dans le cerveau et que la potion devait agir sur cette fameuse glande. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune explication pourquoi la potion continuait à agir de telle sorte après qu'ils aient enfin cédé. Avaient-ils entre-temps développé une résistance au retrocontrôle négatif de leurs hormones ? C'était improbable. Ils n'étaient attirés que par l'autre. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. La magie, probablement. Mais il ne pouvait trouver un antidote sans comprendre le fonctionnement de cette potion. Et il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre cette mixture sans connaître les mécanismes biochimiques qu'elle modifiait dans l'organisme. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

Severus se leva et sortit de son laboratoire, beaucoup moins apaisé qu'il l'aurait espéré. Il soupira. Il savait que ce moment de torture s'achèverait bientôt, dès qu'il verrait la petite brune à qui il était lié. Il s'installa sur le canapé, une tasse de thé dans ses mains, la chaleur le relaxant légèrement. Il attrapa le livre sur le bras du fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Il ne vit pas le temps passé, si bien qu'il ne sut si cinq minutes ou une heure s'étaient écoulés avant que quelques coups ne retentissent à travers la porte. Il agita sa baguette sans relever le nez, il sentait qui était derrière la porte.

« - Bonsoir professeur. »

Hermione entra et referma doucement la porte avant d'avancer vers le canapé. Elle s'y laissa tomber comme si elle ne supportait plus le poids de son corps. Severus fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour la critiquer sur ses manières. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un si piteux état.

« - Miss Granger. »

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son professeur. Elle ne pouvait rien y lire, comme d'habitude. Mais lui s'enfonçait dans un tunnel sans fond. Sa peau était blanche, blême, grisâtre presque. Ses cheveux étaient plats, sans vie, désertés de l'électricité qui les rendait si incontrôlables. Ses yeux étaient rouges, abîmés, tristes, morts. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pas même quand ses parents avaient définitivement quitté sa vie. Pas même quand elle avait été pétrifiée. Ni même quand la potion avait fait d'eux des esclaves. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, prête à tout abandonner, à laisser la vie la malmener et ça l'effrayait. Elle était morte. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme.

Elle baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard perçant du professeur et se rapprocha de lui, légèrement puis elle ferma les yeux, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Elle inspirait fortement l'air autour elle, comme s'il était pur, frais, rivalisant avec celui de la montagne. Elle sentait l'aura magique de Severus vibrer autour d'elle, la caresser, la cajoler. Elle eut envie de pleurer encore. Parce qu'elle se trouvait tellement faible d'être si dépendante de lui, et de sa présence. Surtout de sa présence, comme si elle était une enfant de cinq ans effrayé du monde extérieur et qu'il était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Sa bouée de sauvetage, sa roue de secours. En réalité, il était plutôt son ancre, celui qui l'avait amené dans cet état. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. C'était de sa faute.

« - Que comptez-vous lire aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix était douce, presque caressante, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Voilà qu'il avait pitié d'elle maintenant. Elle soupira. Elle avait oublié d'emmener un livre.

« - J'ai... Je... J'ai oublié mon livre dans mes appartements. »

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa lecture, pensant qu'elle se lèverait pour chercher son livre. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

« - Je pense que vous pourrez trouver un livre à votre convenance dans ma bibliothèque. »

Il la sentit se tendre à côté d'elle et il pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur son visage à la recherche d'une confirmation.

« - J'imagine, oui. Euh... Merci. »

Elle se leva doucement, du moins, plutôt faiblement. Elle semblait si fragile, prête à tomber. Elle s'approcha à petits pas de la bibliothèque, et tourna la tête pour lire le titre des livres.

« - Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Elle trouva étrange qu'il parle autant, ce soir-là. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait entendre sa voix.

« - S'il vous plaît. »

Une tasse bleue apparut sur la table basse. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner et d'attraper le premier livre qui tomba dans sa main, souhaitant simplement retourner dans le canapé. Severus la regarda étrangement. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pas simplement parce qu'il le ressentait mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas mis plus d'une minute à choisir son livre alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu perdre quinze minutes à hésiter entre trois livres d'Histoire de la Magie pour compléter l'un de ses devoirs.

« - Qu'avez-vous finalement choisi ? »

Il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à sa réponse, il s'en fichait même éperdument de savoir avec quoi elle allait remplir son cerveau pendant les prochaines heures, il voulait simplement la faire parler. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, il pensait simplement que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle aimait parler. De tout et de rien. Elle n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Si elle parlait, c'est qu'elle allait bien. Il avait besoin de l'entendre parler pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle devait aller bien.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre que son professeur attendait réellement une réponse. Elle tourna le livre pour en lire le titre :

« - Du cycle de la nuit aux véracrasses, ou l'hypothèse Gjou...Ghju... »

« - Gjhûth. L'hypothèse Gjhûth. Un moine suédois. J'ignorais que ce sujet vous intéressait. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son livre. Il était sombre avec une couverture en velours, il était agréable au toucher. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il lui rappelait la douceur de son lit.

« - Moi aussi. »

Elle murmura simplement, plus pour elle-même, que pour lui, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Étonnamment, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle aurait pu l'insulter, le frapper, qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas réagi différemment. Elle voulait simplement dormir. Elle avait l'impression de dormir, dans tous les cas. Son esprit était brumeux, elle était incapable de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin, ou la veille, ce qu'elle avait mangé. Avait-elle mangé d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en souvenait pas. Elle se souvenait simplement des mots coléreux qui griffaient son esprit.

Elle ouvrit le livre, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle lut la première page une première fois, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Etait-ce écrit en français ? Elle n'était même pas capable de l'assurer. Elle se concentra sur son voisin.

« - Que lisez-vous ? »

A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, elle posait toujours cette question. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait toujours, alors qu'elle savait que c'était un cas désespéré. Il ne répondait jamais. Il ne laissait jamais indiqué qu'il l'avait entendu quand elle lui parlait sans qu'il n'ait engagé la conversation. Elle soupira légèrement, presque silencieusement et tourna la tête vers son livre. Elle aurait pu s'intéresser à toutes les informations qu'il contenait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses mots. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lire ce livre, mais le journal de sa mère. Elle y décrivait tellement sa vie qu'Hermione avait l'impression de lire les lettres que pouvait lui envoyer sa maternelle. Elle rigolait, elle pleurait, elle souriait face aux aventures que menaient ses parents. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Elle se remémora les dernières pages qu'elle avait lu avant de venir pendant de longues minutes peut-être trop longtemps puisque le livre resta ouvert à la même page pendant trop longtemps. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu lire les pages, et par deux fois. Severus le remarqua. Évidemment. Mais il ne sut quoi faire. N'avait-il pas assez engagé la conversation pour lui ramener les pieds sur terre ? Manifestement non. Il se résigna à lui offrir la réponse qu'elle souhaitait tellement entendre depuis quelques temps.

« - _Je maudis le bonheur où le ciel m'a fait naître._ »

Il murmurait à peine, ses lèvres bougeant doucement, silencieusement, formant simplement les mots qu'il lisait.

« - _Qui m'a fait désirer ce qu'il m'a fait connaître :_

_Il faut ou vous aimer, ou ne vous faut point voir._ »

Elle entendait une voix. Une voix basse, grave, délicieuse, qui donnait l'impression de chanter. C'était agréable, comme le mouvement de l'eau d'un ruisseau. Monotone, mais relaxant, presque hypnotiseur.

« _- L'astre qui luit aux grands, en vain à ma naissance_

_Ependit dessus moi tant d'heur et de puissance,_

_Si pour ce que je veux j'ai trop peu de pouvoir._ »

Elle pensait devenir folle pour commencer à entendre une si belle voix. Elle pensait pleurer de ne plus être capable d'entendre le timbre de son père. Elle allait pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux. Fort pour sceller ses paupières et se concentra sur la mélodie qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

« -_Mais il le faut vouloir, et vaut mieux se résoudre,_

_En aspirant au ciel, être frappé de foudre,_

_Qu'aux desseins de la terre assuré se ranger._ »

Sa respiration s'apaisa et étonnamment, elle se sentit plus calme, moins troublé. Pourtant la voix ne disparaissait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le professeur à ses côtés. Les cheveux coincés derrière l'oreille, ses lèvres donnant vie à chaque mot, le regard suivant chaque phrase.

« - _J'ai au moins de repentir, plus je pense à ma faute,_

_Et la beauté des fruits d'une palme si haute_

_Me fait par le plaisir oublier le danger._ »

Severus marqua une pause. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à partager sa lecture. Quelque chose à la fois agréable et inconfortable. Il tourna la tête pour voir si Hermione avait retrouvé le monde des sorciers. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux chocolat qui brillaient. Etait-elle émue par le poème qu'il venait de lire ? Il en doutait. Il se reconcentra sur son livre quand elle ne dit rien. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle ne disait rien.

« - De qui était-ce ? »

Elle demanda timidement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé lire de la poésie. Mais évidemment, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé non plus protéger Harry Potter. Et pourtant.

« - François Malherbe. Un poète Moldu. »

« - Je ne connais pas. » Admit -elle simplement.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« - Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas tout. »

« - Vous seul m'avait collé cette étiquette. »

Il ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il avait rallumé la flamme en elle. Hermione pensait que c'était fini de leur discussion. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, très fort, qu'elle grimaça légèrement. Elle appréciait tellement discuter avec lui, sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales.

« - Il est très imagé, assez brutale. De quelle époque est-il ? »

Elle espérait qu'il allait lui répondre. Et il le fit, sans même lever les yeux de son recueil.

« - Baroque. »

« - Est-ce votre poète favoris ? »

« - Pourquoi cette question ? »

« - Manifestement, vous ne liriez pas un recueil de poème si vous n'apprécierez pas l'auteur. »

« - Manifestement. »

Elle décida de pousser sa chance.

« - Quel est votre poème préféré ? »

Il leva la tête, non pas pour la regarder, elle, mais simplement regarder devant lui. Pour se retrouver face à lui seul et être en mesure de répondre à sa question. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son poète préféré, ou même à son livre préféré. Il avait oublié le goût de la vie, le plaisir de choisir, le libre arbitre. Par cette simple question, il se rendit compte qu'il était libre, finalement, malgré toutes les entraves qui le maintenaient encore au sol, il était libre, quand même. Il n'appartenait plus à personne. Simplement pour cela, pour le plaisir de pouvoir garder, par choix, l'un de ses secrets, il ne répondit pas à sa question.

« - Et vous ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas davantage. Elle prit quelques secondes à réfléchir, puis d'une petite voix, mais pourtant assurée, elle lui offrit sa réponse.

« - L'Albatros de Baudelaire. Moldu au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. »

« - C'est un poème qui vous correspond bien étonnement. »

« - Parce que beaucoup se moquent de moi ? »

« - Parce que vous êtes différente. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait fait un compliment. Ça avait le goût et l'odeur d'un compliment, mais pourtant c'était autre chose, elle le sentait, elle le savait.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qu'Hermione ne put supporter. C'était bien plus plaisant d'entendre la voix du professeur comblé le vide du silence, ou les pensées hargneuses dans sa tête.

« - Connaissez-vous Chassignet ? »

« - Je devrais ? »

Il arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers elle, comme s'il se sentait insulté.

« - Il correspond simplement à votre genre. »

« - Elaborez. »

« - Il utilise des mots violents pour faire ressortir l'atrocité des choses, pour choquer. C'est imagé mais il y a un message derrière. »

« - Et ça me correspond parce que ? »

Elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer quand il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et qu'inexorablement, elle se confondait au plus profond de ses abysses. Elle baissa le regard vers ses mains.

« - Parce que chacune de vos actions, même les plus terribles, même vos mots les plus horribles ont un but. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Hermione n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas esquisser un muscle. Puis elle entendit sa voix résonner dans la pièce, et elle lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait.

« - Qu'a-t-il écrit ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux une demi-seconde puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle parut ailleurs, le regard voilé, lointain. Elle était partie à bord d'un nouveau bateau, celui où les vers et les rimes soufflaient sur les voiles.

« - _Mortel pense quel est dessous ta couverture_

_D'un charnier mortuaire un corps mangé de vers_

_Décharné, dénervé où les os découverts,_

_Dépouplés, dénoués, délaissent leur jointure : _»

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle parlait avec distinction et clarté, laissant glisser les rimes sur sa langue comme ferait les Sirènes de l'Illiade. Elle était envoûtante, et envoûtée. Elle ne paraissait plus être la pitoyable jeune femme qui était rentrée dans ses appartements quelques minutes auparavant. Celle à ses côtés paraissait paisible, puissante, confiante.

« _Ici l'une des mains tombe de pourriture,_

_Les yeux d'autre côté détournés à l'envers_

_Se distillent en glaire, et les muscles divers_

_Servent aux vers goulus d'ordinaire pâture :_

_Le ventre déchiré cornant de puanteur_

_Infecte l'air voisin de mauvaise senteur,_

_Et le nez mi-rongé difforme le visage _

_Puis connaissant l'état de ta fragilité,_

_Fonde en Dieu seulement, estimant vanité_

_Tout ce qui ne te rend plus savant et plus sage._ »

Elle s'arrêta de parler, réalisant que les quelques vers qu'elle avait voulu citer s'était étendu au sonnet tout entier. Elle rougit, légèrement, la tête baissée.

« - Désolée... »

« - Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Il lui avait toujours craché à la figure dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Pour autant, cette fois, elle aurait presque cru que c'était amical, que c'était affectif. Elle sourit légèrement et releva le nez pour admirer son visage. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté.

« - C'est le seul que je connais. »

« - Un de vos préférés, je présume. »

« - Même pas. Simplement un que j'ai pu apprendre pour donner contenance. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui l'incita à continuer.

« - Pour ma famille, j'étais partie dans une école privée avec un programme accéléré. Et... Ça aurait été étrange que lorsque je rentrais je ne sois pas capable de parler de choses et d'autres avec eux... Ils sont plutôt académiques, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Donc, j'ai pris l'habitude d'étudier certaines matières moldues, autant pour ma connaissance et pour alimenter cette excuse aussi. »

« - D'où votre culture littéraire. »

« - En partie. Même si je me suis davantage intéressée à la science. Mes parents étant eux même scientifiques, nous pouvons... »

Et ses mots moururent dans sa bouche quand elle réalisa l'erreur qu'elle avait pu commettre. Elle aurait été avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas n'importe qui. Hermione baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vivait tellement dans son monde qu'elle avait oublié que ses parents n'en faisait plus partie.

« - Tout bêtement. »

Elle conclut faiblement, sa voix se cachant au fin fond de sa gorge. Il remarqua à quelle vitesse elle pouvait retomber dans l'enfer qu'elle s'était construit. Il l'étudia quelques instants, espérant rencontrer son regard de biche et y voir sa curiosité innocente, son intrépidité contrôlée qui la caractérisait si bien. Il hésita légèrement, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis les referma. Et il céda.

« - Consolation à M. Du Périer. »

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

« - Mon favori. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, réalisant l'effort qu'il venait de faire, réalisant le lien qui grandissait entre eux.

« - Vous pouvez me le lire ? »

Il prit quelques secondes pour considérer sa demande. Puis il tourna les pages délicatement, lentement jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne. Il avala sa salive et commença à lire, tout aussi doucement, sereinement, calmement.

« - _Ta douleur, du Périer, sera donc éternelle,_

_Et les tristes discours_

_Que te met en l'esprit l'amitié paternelle_

_L'augmenteront toujours._ »

Hermione ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le canapé, laissant son corps se détendre. Il continuait à réciter les vers de sa voix suave. Rapidement, elle eut l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps, sur le même bateau qu'elle avait déjà emprunté, de ne vivre que par la voix de son professeur, qui berçait les vagues qui l'emmenaient au large. C'était régulier, berçant, apaisant. Elle ne l'entendit pas quand il tourna la page, et qu'il commença à lire un autre poème, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

ooo

Severus n'était pas capable de dire quand la tête d'Hermione s'était mise à reposer sur son épaule. C'était seulement lorsque sa voix était sèche et qu'il voulut boire son thé qu'il remarqua la jeune femme contre lui. Elle avait les jambes repliés sur son corps, comme si elle souhaitait se protéger du monde et pourtant, son visage était si exposé. Elle souriait presque. Elle était paisible. Il voulut d'abord la réveiller, lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais accepté d'être son oreiller. Mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Elle n'avait pas semblé si sereine depuis longtemps. Elle devait profiter du lien qu'ils partageaient. Il ne pouvait lui refuser cela, après tout c'était pour cela qu'ils se rencontraient hebdomadairement. Pour profiter de l'autre.

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Beaucoup aurait été surpris de voir ce que le deuil avait pu causer chez la plus brillante sorcière de son époque. Beaucoup l'aurait regardé de haut, de voir comme elle pouvait être misérable pour si peu, pour un fait si banale. Il y avait là quelque chose que Severus pouvait comprendre. Le cerveau était autant un bel outil qu'un incroyable moyen de torture. Comme dans chaque chose de la vie, il y avait une balance. Grande intelligence, grande émotivité. C'était bien connu. Il l'avait lui-même connu cette passe. Cette passe qui l'avait mené aux pieds de Voldemort. La trahison, la solitude, l'amertume. Tout avait été amplifié pour qu'il ne pense qu'à cela. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Puis, autant sa résurrection avait été cruelle, autant elle avait été efficace. Les potions, la Magie Noire lui avait fait oublier ce trop-plein d'émotion auquel il était incapable de gérer. Personne ne peut contenir un raz de marée. Pas même la plus brillante des sorcières.

Elle était en train de se détruire, se faisant capturer par son imagination débordante et assassine. Il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait plus l'arrêter maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris comment tromper ses amis, et ses professeurs. Elle était sur une pente sans fin. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sauf lui.

Mais voulait-il l'aider ? Voulait-il perdre son temps avec elle ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant... Il était incapable de la laisser tomber plus bas. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse. Ne voulait-il pas se sentir responsable de sa chute ? Attendait-il à ce qu'elle devienne une personne incroyable ? La réponse était évidente. Elle était brillante, réfléchie, aimante, loyale, jeune et belle. Elle avait tout pour réussir. Elle était destinée à réussir. A probablement être la première femme, Ministre de la Magie. Elle pourrait l'être si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait ce feu en elle. Le feu qui était, petit à petit, en train de s'éteindre. Qu'il était en train d'éteindre. Elle souffrait à cause de lui. Il était la personne, non, la chose qui l'entravait, qui la rabaissait à l'état primitif. Elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, sans souffrir. Elle ne pourrait s'accomplir sans lui, sans souffrir. Il devait la libérer. Pour son propre bien. Mais surtout pour le sien.

Severus ferma son livre, et le reposa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il posa sa main sous la tête de la jeune femme et la souleva délicatement, aussi adroitement que s'il manipulait une fiole pleine. Il s'extirpa agilement du canapé, et plaça sa seconde main contre ses épaules pour les accompagner dans leur chute. Quand la tête d'Hermione toucha le coussin moelleux du fauteuil, un petit soupir de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se recula et l'admira quelques secondes avant de partir chercher ses notes concernant sa potion. Cependant, il ne put faire demi-tour. Il sentait l'air frais des cachots glisser sur sa peau et chacune de ses cellules se crispaient pour garder leur chaleur. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une couverture en laine grise sur la silhouette féminine allongée sur le canapé. Il se retourna avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

_ooo_

La lune était bien haute dans le ciel sombre quand Hermione remua légèrement. Elle se tourna, et la couverture tomba sur le sol. Elle se plaignit légèrement quand toute la chaleur qui l'entourait disparu. Elle bougea son bras à la recherche de la couverture et la trouva du bout des doigts. Elle l'attrapa et la tira, tout en se retournant pour échapper à la lumière que faisait le feu dans la cheminée. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle ouvrit un œil, et un second, difficilement. Et se redressa rapidement, désorientée.

« - Miss Granger. »

Hermione se retourna et trouva, avec surprise, le professeur assit à la table du salon. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas comment elle s'était endormie. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qui reposait sur le canapé. Elle releva les yeux vers le professeur qui la scrutait, son visage impassible.

« - Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'imposer ! »

Elle préférait prendre les devants, ne pas lui laisser une chance de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés. Elle se leva, faisant une nouvelle fois, glisser la couverture sur le sol qu'elle ramassa avec précipitation. Severus la regardait toujours, et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle plia la couverture et la reposa sur le fauteuil, avant de relever la tête.

« - Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Elle contourna le canapé, analysa la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et s'approcha de la porte, avec hâte. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas calculés, adroits comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle était toujours dans le brouillard épais du sommeil, comme si le monde n'était pas réel. Elle voulait seulement retrouver son lit, sa chaleur et ce moment de tranquillité, de paix.

« - Euh, merci pour... Merci. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait d'ailleurs. Pour la lecture ? Pour l'avoir laissé dormir ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et alors qu'elle allait la tourner, elle s'arrêta.

« - Attendez. »

Severus n'avait pas parlé fort, ni même de son ton le plus autoritaire. Mais elle l'avait entendu. Il l'avait regardé se réveiller, perdue, et essayer de s'échapper de l'endroit qui l'étouffait. Il avait été capable de ne rien dire, simplement de la regarder, de l'étudier.

Hermione se retourna.

« - Professeur ? »

Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas être là, qu'elle ne voulait plus l'être maintenant qu'elle avait eu sa dose. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser partir.

« - Quelles sont vos notions en Chimie ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien compris la question, si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

« - Je ne crois pas avoir compris, professeur... »

Il soupira d'agacement.

« - Vous dîtes que vous avez continué vos études en parallèle. Que savez-vous concernant la Chimie ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, à la fois surprise qu'il ait prêté attention à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté plus tôt et toujours autant confuse.

« - La Chimie ? »

Il la scruta longuement, étudiant les possibilités devant lui, et se retourna vers son travail et la congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas en avant vers lui, vers son imposante carcasse.

« - Désolée, je suis encore un peu endormie, je suppose. Je ne pourrais pas évaluer mon niveau, mais je pense avoir l'équivalent d'un niveau universitaire, professeur. Pourquoi ça ? »

Il nota quelque chose dans le coin de son parchemin avant de poser sa plume.

« - Vous voulez toujours intégré une université de Potion ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

« - Si j'en ai l'opportunité, bien sûr. »

« - L'opportunité s'offre à vous, Miss Granger. »

« - Je ne crois pas comprendre. Quel est le rapport avec mes compétences en chimie, professeur ? »

« - Ça m'attriste de me répéter, mais vous vous révélez particulièrement idiote quand il s'agit de simples faits. »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer bêtement.

« - Les potions, parfois, font appel à la chimie. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez fait le rapprochement. »

« - Pourquoi auriez-vous changé d'avis ? »

Elle était sceptique. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui offrait une chance quand il lui avait refusé une semaine auparavant.

« - Ça me coûte de l'admettre mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Il serra les dents. Il devait lui offrir cette chance, il devait la libérer, même au prix de sa fierté.

« - J'essaie de trouver un antidote contre la potion dont nous avons été victime. Et pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas faire appel à mes collègues habituels. Accepteriez-vous de m'assister sur ce projet ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers elle pour ressentir sa joie, son excitation. Il la voyait déjà briller, son sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Il l'avait rallumé. Il avait rallumé la flamme en elle, et pour cela, il fut incapable de cacher son sourire de satisfaction.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 17, j'ai pas mal de retard, surtout pour la rédaction du chapitre 18 qui n'est même pas à la moitié, et pour cela je suis vraiment désolée. Pour ma défense, j'ai été bien malade pendant trois semaines, j'ai du faire la course aux chirurgiens, essayer de ne pas vomir mes médicaments, et enfin je suis sur mes deux pieds, mais toujours avec une infection. Bref, ce n'est pas la joie. Mais je survis toujours en première année, et la fin se rapproche. Yeaaah ! Un mois et deux semaines, et je suis un elfe libéréééé !

Passons, passons. J'ai été super surprise de vos réactions concernant le dernier chapitre, agréablement surprise. C'est un vrai réconfort de lire vos reviews, et de voir qu'on ajoute mon histoire en favoris. Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ces chaleureux moments. (Ouais je suis une guimauve !)

Néanmoins, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de Musique<span> : Christmas Lights – Coldplay

**Chapitre 17** :

Hermione soupira, reposant sans ménagement, le gros manuscrit sur le plan de travail. L'épaisseur du journal fit sursauter le chaudron à côté d'elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait mal à la tête, au cou, au bras. Elle avait chaud, tout en se sentant frigorifiée.

Rogue releva la tête, ses cheveux gras lui collant au visage, la mine pâle, lui aussi fatigué par la journée. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il éloignait sa main d'au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant.

« - Par Merlin, que vous manquez de délicatesse. »

Il frotta ses yeux de sa main libre, et fut assaillit par le regard chocolaté de la jeune femme.

« - Avez-vous la moindre idée des conséquences si vous m'aviez déconcentré et qu'une goutte en trop avait été ajouté dans cette potion ? »

Il ne rigolait jamais lorsqu'il travaillait autour de ces potions, Hermione l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, bien qu'il utilisait sa voix doucereuse, épineuse, et qu'il coupait ses mots pour les aiguiser, elle ne sembla pas être affectée davantage.

« - Explosion. »

Elle répondit simplement, laconiquement, alors qu'elle tournait, presque rageusement, une page du journal devant elle. Il détestait la voir ainsi, nonchalante, inerte, perdue, comme si le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'elle, s'effondrer sur elle qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire. L'approche des fêtes ne semblait pas arranger son état. Il avait cru, pourtant, qu'il l'avait réparé, qu'il avait remis la vis à sa place et qu'elle fonctionnait bien maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, apparemment.

Elle tourna, une nouvelle fois, une page du manuscrit. Severus serra les dents, entendant presque le papier criait à la maltraitance.

« - Mes notes vous déplaisent peut-être ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, avant de tourner une autre page.

« - C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce n'est pas organisé. Par ici, on a des calculs et en plein milieu, vous écrivez les propriétés d'une plante. Là, vous commencez par calculer les concentrations pour finalement terminer sur l'activité de la Pierre de Lune. C'est incompréhensible. »

Elle soupira, encore.

« - Et puis, c'est quoi cette écriture ? C'est impossible de vous relire ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche que Severus avança son bras et arracha le journal des mains de la jeune femme.

« - Ceci, est ce que l'on appelle un éclair de génie, Miss Granger. Evidemment, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous sachiez ce que cela est. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Noir contre brun. Consumés par la vie. Barrière du génie.

Elle serra les lèvres, les dents, les poings et baissa les yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva puis sortit du bureau du professeur avec précipitation, n'étant plus qu'une pelote nouée par la trahison, l'amertume, la solitude, et la douleur. La douleur du présent, et celle du passé.

Severus tourna la tête quand la porte se referma derrière elle, et ressentit, aussitôt, la déchirure dans son corps, la chose en lui qui haletait sans sa présence. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne sentait même plus la chaleur dans la pièce.

_ooo_

« - J'ai réfléchi ! »

Severus tourna la tête vers Miss Granger qui venait d'entrer, soudainement, dans son bureau. Il n'était même plus surpris par cette intrusion maintenant. Après qu'elle soit restée planter devant sa porte pendant deux longues heures parce qu'il était trop concentré sur ses potions, il lui avait donné la permission d'entrer à sa guise. Par-là, il avait pensé qu'elle se contenterait de ne plus frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Mais elle avait pris ses mots pour ce qu'ils étaient un accès libre à son bureau.

Et depuis, elle venait tous les jours et elle y restait tout le temps. Il aurait pensé qu'il se fatiguerait de sa présence en un rien de temps. Étonnement, cela faisait déjà une semaine, et pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas.

« - Surprenant. »

Elle referma la porte en la claquant un peu trop fort et se posta devant le fauteuil dans lequel le professeur était assis. Il marqua sa page, ferma le livre, puis croisa les jambes.

« - Vous disiez donc ? »

« - Vous êtes parti du fait que la potion avait altéré nos hormones en créant un lien, quelque chose qui rendait notre... connexion... exclusive. Et comme une idiote, j'ai suivi votre idée en essayant de trouver pourquoi. Et donc, hier soir, je relisais la composition de la potion de Désir et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, enfin ce n'était pas possible que la potion interagisse comme ça. J'ai vérifié, à deux fois, ou trois, je ne sais plus, et il n'y a aucun ingrédient qui permet votre hypothèse. Donc même dans ses effets immédiats, il n'y a pas d'altération de nos hormones, donc non. Alors, j'ai étudié chaque ingrédient, et c'était long, et j'en ai déduit qu'avec l'interaction du venin d'acromentule, de la racine de valérianne, et de la Pierre de Lune, l'effet était en fait sur notre signature magique. L'acromentule pour troubler notre magie, la valerianne qui agit comme dans l'Amortentia et finalement la Pierre de Lune pour défaire le lien qu'elle a créé. Donc mes deux hypothèses sont : Soit vous avez mal dosé la Pierre de Lune en créant la potion. Et non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà éliminé cette option. Mais puisque nous n'avons pas cédé immédiatement, les effets de la Pierre de Lune se sont dispersés, puisque la demi-vie de cet ingrédient est de 13,5 heures, et par conséquent, nos signatures magiques sont restées liés ensemble ! »

Elle arrêta, enfin, de parler, et remarqua qu'elle était légèrement essoufflée. Severus la regardait avec de grands yeux. Ils n'étaient pas ahuris par son raisonnement, il ne semblait même pas étonné, comme si lui aussi avait fait cette découverte. Il la regardait étrangement, tout simplement.

« - Avez-vous seulement dormi cette nuit ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui tendit une dizaine de parchemins, légèrement chiffonnés.

« - Tout est là. J'ai tout écrit, _proprement _et _lisiblement_. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, légèrement victorieux. Il attrapa les papiers d'une main, toujours en la dévisageant. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, le visage blanc mais pourtant étincelant. Les yeux fatigués, mais alertes. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et elle ne tenait pas en place.

« - Et vous avez probablement aussi abusé de la caféine, je présume ? »

« - Peut-être. Néanmoins, ceci est une idée de génie, et _clairement _rédigée. »

Elle sourit, une nouvelle fois, malicieusement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait pour lire ces derniers jours. Severus observa le moindre de ses mouvements, et ne put empêcher le rictus sur ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi il la supportait depuis une semaine. Il pouvait être le pire homme qu'il soit, son orgueil, sa détermination la rendait intéressante. Elle ne se pliait pas, elle n'abandonnait pas, elle n'était pas faible, même si elle le pensait. Elle était même, peut-être, intelligente. Mais pour ça, il devait encore lire ses notes. Et il était certain qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à les rédiger à l'encre rouge, comme pour lui rappeler la Gryffondor qu'elle était.

_ooo_

Severus n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'elle avait raison. Tous ses arguments étaient justifiés, finement trouvés, habilement rédigés. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à être d'accord avec ses idées. Autrement, il ne pourrait jamais la sauver. Si leur magie était réellement liée, il ne connaissait aucune issue possible à leur problème. Et c'était impensable.

Évidemment, il avait été impossible de raisonner Miss Granger, de la convaincre que leurs signatures ne pouvaient pas être emmêlées. Mais elle ne le croyait pas. Il la regardait, entêtée, à lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, alors qu'elle essayait de concocter une potion particulièrement difficile, qui leur permettrait de voir si leurs magies étaient belles et bien enlacées l'une avec l'autre.

Il l'observait couper des racines de Gingembre de ses fines mains habiles. Elle était précise, concentrée. Ses cheveux cachaient la moitié de son visage, mais il devinait ses sourcils froncés, un subtil pli au milieu du front, le visage légèrement rougit par la chaleur. Elle vérifiait à de nombreuses reprises son manuel, et son chaudron. Mais il pouvait déjà dire que la potion ne serait pas réussie.

« - Coupez transversalement vos racines. »

Elle leva la tête, ses cheveux encadrant sa face comme la fourrure d'un lion.

« - Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit. »

Il se leva délicatement du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et s'approcha d'elle, à petites enjambées, comme il faisait en classe, le dos droit, la tête haute, sa supériorité bien visible.

« - Douteriez-vous de moi, Miss Granger ? »

Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter et elle baissa les yeux sur son livre, une nouvelle fois, avant de relever la tête.

« - Non, mais le livre... »

« - Est écrit à l'attention d'une bande de cornichons incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste de précision. »

Elle fronça les yeux.

« - Vous voulez dire que les instructions ne sont pas les bonnes ? »

« - Pas exactement. Le résultat sera... acceptable. Les auteurs des livres scolaires préfèrent rendre accessible la réussite au profit de la qualité. »

« - Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais d'Optimal dans votre classe, même en ayant une potion parfaite... d'après le livre. »

« - Deux points pour Gryffondor. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ravala ses paroles sous l'effet de surprise. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une question qui la tracassait.

« - Mais comment peut-on savoir que ce n'est pas la bonne marche à suivre si on ne nous le dit pas ? »

« - L'instinct, Miss Granger. Un Maître des Potions sait ce qu'il doit faire, ce qu'il doit ajouter, comment, à quel moment, pour obtenir telle ou telle composition. »

« - L'instinct ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et essayant de camoufler le léger rictus qui venait de naître sur son visage.

« - Vous parlez comme le professeur Trelawney avec son troisième œil. »

Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de le comparer au professeur de Divination. Il n'aimait pas non plus son air incrédule. Mais il ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, si bien que leurs bras pouvaient se toucher. Il frémit légèrement au contact, mais n'en montra pas davantage. Il attrapa brusquement la racine qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« - Voyez-vous, en coupant une racine comme un vulgaire légume, la sève qui se trouve dans le centre n'est pas complètement libérée. »

Il mêla le geste à ses paroles, coupant avec rapidité, précision et régularité, si bien qu'Hermione était hypnotisée par l'expertise du Maître des Potions. Il attrapa une seconde racine du petit tas à côté du chaudron.

« - Tandis qu'en coupant... comme ceci, la sève est entièrement libéré dans la potion, ce qui permet une meilleure dissolution, et un meilleur effet. Quand vous avez besoin d'une potion à effet large, vous cherchez à obtenir le plus de principe actif, vous coupez transversalement et dans le cas inverse, ou si vous êtes mauvais potionniste, vous coupez vos ingrédients comme des vulgaires carottes. »

Il n'avait pas été désagréable ou blessant dans son explication. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé de sa voix neutre et monotone qu'il utilisait dans ses cours. Il y avait définitivement quelques subtils indices qui indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas accepté sa remarque. Pourtant, Hermione le regardait, la bouche ouverte, l'admirant comme probablement jamais, elle ne l'avait admiré. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un mauvais professeur, elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était intelligent, que le savoir émanait de son corps et inspirait sa magie, mais ce soir-là, elle pouvait découvrir le vrai pédagogue qui se cachait en lui.

« - Et votre potion est définitivement fichu. Mes félicitations. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ou de se rappeler qu'elle avait, effectivement, une potion qui bouillait sur le feu qu'il avait déjà attrapé sa baguette et fit disparaître le tout.

Il fit apparaître un chaudron plus large et commença à allumer le feu. Il lui tendit le couteau qu'elle attrapa doucement et sous son regard, ses ordres, ses conseils, ses recommandations, elle recommença la potion. Quand la potion rougeâtre refroidissait dans une fiole transparente, elle avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à son premier cours de potion tellement il l'avait transporté dans un autre monde que celui qu'elle était habituée.

Il s'écarta brutalement de sa présence et de son parfum de vanille qui commençait à l'envahir, brisant la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis quelques heures déjà.

« - Attendez. » Souffla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Il se retourna et l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

« - Attendez. » Répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle était pâle, frissonnante, malgré la sueur sur son front. Il pouvait voir dans le creux de son cou son pouls qui s'affolait et pendant un instant, il s'inquiéta de son état de santé.

Une longue minute passa, après laquelle, elle ouvra les yeux et respira à plein poumon.

« - Désolée... »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, évitant son regard. Elle aurait dû le regarder, elle aurait pu voir l'inquiétude, la douceur envahir comme un tsunami ses prunelles.

« - La potion ? »

Il avait parlé presque gentiment, qu'elle crut pendant un instant qu'il avait pitié d'elle, et de sa faiblesse apparente. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres.

« - Est-ce toujours aussi... intense ? »

« - Généralement. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'en suis témoin ? »

« - Je sors assez vite pour que vous ne le voyez pas. »

Il hocha la tête doucement, se demandant si elle espérait épargner ses sentiments ainsi. Elle releva les yeux et l'observa, curieuse.

« - Ce n'est pas le cas pour vous ? »

« - Non. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Occlumencie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quand il se retourna, il entendit néanmoins sa petite voix résonner derrière lui.

« - Pourriez-vous... ? Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, les baignant dans un silence presque inconfortable. Pouvait-il lui offrir une arme qui lui permettrait de s'enfoncer davantage dans son mensonge ? Saurait-elle user de l'Occlumencie comme il le faudrait ? Était-elle simplement capable de maîtriser cette magie ? Possédait-elle la concentration et la discipline nécessaire ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux marrons, illuminant comme des étoiles, le suppliaient du regard. Il pouvait ressentir son désespoir et son besoin, presque maladif, de s'écarter du monde dans lequel elle était plongée.

« - Je pense que c'est acceptable. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez dans mon laboratoire tous les jours, dans tous les cas. »

Elle sourit légèrement, en baissant les yeux, se demandant si réellement elle l'importunait. Elle s'écarta doucement, hésitante, puis elle retourna dans le petit bureau, attendant que la potion refroidisse. Il ne bougea pas, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait accepté. Il soupira puis commença à nettoyer le chaudron qu'ils avaient utilisé.

Elle ne revint pas immédiatement, laissant écouler une dizaine de minutes avant son retour dans la pièce, un livre ouvert dans ses mains. Elle le posa sur la table, à côté de la fiole et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« - D'après le livre, il nous reste maintenant à... »

« - Je suis au courant de la procédure, Miss Granger. Finissons en maintenant pour que vous ravaliez votre éclair de génie. »

Hermione retint un léger sourire alors qu'elle le regardait brandir sa baguette au-dessus de la fiole.

« - Vous aimeriez. »

Elle l'imita.

« - Vous commencez à trop bien me connaître pour votre propre bien. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'il l'observait. C'était la première fois qu'il l'observait ainsi. Sans haine, sans colère, sans pitié. Seulement pour qui elle était. Seulement pour ce qu'elle représentait. Elle sourit légèrement et se retourna son attention sur la fiole.

« - Anima Revelio. »

Elle sentit la chaleur de la magie l'entourer et un fin filament bleu s'échappa de sa baguette. Severus, à ses côtés, répéta l'opération, si bien que deux filets bleuâtres brillaient et s'enroulaient entre eux. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, pas même le son de leurs respirations. Il fixait la fiole prendre une autre couleur. Passer du bleu au violet, puis du violet au rose pour, enfin, devenir rouge. Ils observèrent la fiole quelques secondes encore puis Hermione posa sa baguette sur la table et s'approcha du livre.

« - Rouge. »

« - Je peux voir, merci. Signification ? »

Elle prit quelques secondes à lire la description puis elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard, presque inquiet, du professeur.

« - J'avais raison. Bleu, c'est quand il n'y a aucun lien. Vert, quand il y a eu un lien. Marron... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il lui arracha le livre des mains, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de protestation mais il ne l'entendit pas. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la page et trouva ce qu'il recherchait.

« - Rouge : Inséparable. »

Il recula d'un pas, comme giflé par la réalisation. Elle avait raison. Leurs âmes étaient liées. Il ressentit en lui un violent élan de colère. Contre lui, contre elle, contre la potion, contre le monde, contre son impuissance.

« - J'imagine que vous devez être fière. Jubilant de gloire. »

Il était amer, sa voix était mêlée par la colère, la tristesse et quelque chose qu'Hermione ne savait identifier.

« - Pas particulièrement. Peut-être soulagée de savoir ce qui nous touche. »

« - Soulagée... » Cracha-t-il rageusement.

« - Disons qu'au moins, nous ne sommes pas âmes sœurs. Quand nous aurons trouvé la solution, il ne devrait pas y avoir tant de dégâts. D'ailleurs, concernant une potion, il faudrait trouver un antidote à la potion de Désir puis modifier cet antidote pour notre cas, je pense. Qu'en dîtes-vous, professeur ? »

Il admira son visage rempli de fougue, d'espoir, de naïveté. Elle était naïve de penser que c'était si facile, qu'il suffisait d'y réfléchir quelques heures pour y arriver. Elle était trop naïve que ça le terrifiait. Il sentit le besoin de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit qu'elle s'était presque appropriée. Il voulait seulement revoir l'endroit sombre, sans sa présence flamboyante. Il souhaitait se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky pur feu dans sa main, et enrager sur la vie qu'il menait. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, à cet instant. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait besoin qu'elle s'en aille.

« - Vous avez eu une longue journée, vous devriez vous reposer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Non, non. Je dois trouver une solution. Il faut trouver une solution. »

Severus ne perdit pas de temps à répondre. S'il avait pris le temps de l'écouter, il aurait pu entendre la fragilité dans son intonation, le besoin que lui aussi ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte, que son odeur de vanille arrête de le chatouiller.

« - Si la pensée d'être liée à ma personne une journée supplémentaire vous est si insupportable, libre à vous d'exploser votre si petite tête, ça m'est égal. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement, et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« - Vous méritez d'être libre, professeur. Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous le méritez... Je n'arrive pas à dormir en sachant à quel point notre situation est similaire à celle de Voldemort... »

Il observa ses expressions féminines à la recherche du mensonge qu'elle ne savait pas encore camoufler, mais elle disait la vérité. Il le savait. Et cette confession lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, terriblement froide, qui faisait grincer ses os, et tordre ses organes. Et évidemment qui fit disparaître la colère qui brûlait en lui. Lorsqu'il parla, il était plus doux, soudainement effrayé de la briser davantage.

« - Il n'y aucune similarité, Miss Granger. Vous ne me torturez pas, vous ne prenez pas plaisir à me voir ainsi. Vous ne m'avez pas marqué comme votre esclave, Miss Granger. »

« - Pourtant, mon âme emprisonne la vôtre. Elle vous empêche d'être libre. »

« - Et je vous empêche d'être libre, aussi. Nous sommes égaux, dans cette situation, Miss Granger. »

« - Peu importe. Ce n'est pas juste. Vous ne méritez pas cela. »

Elle leva les yeux pour sombrer dans les siens. Après un léger silence, il reprit la parole, doucement.

« - Vous non plus. Et je vous assure que l'un de mes plus grands souhaits, à cet instant, est de vous libérer, Miss Granger. »

Elle sourit légèrement, les larmes dans ses yeux ayant disparu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à le corriger, mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, alors elle le fit.

« - Hermione. »

Ni lui, ni elle ne bougèrent pendant une minute, puis il hocha la tête discrètement avant de faire glisser son prénom sur sa langue.

« - Hermione. »

_ooo_

« - Nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir, Hermione.»

Son prénom lui semblait toujours étrange dans sa bouche, comme un mot interdit, mais empli d'excitation, d'adrénaline. Il avait pensé, quand elle était revenue le voir, qu'elle aurait changé d'avis, qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette proximité avec lui. Elle avait forcément dû réfléchir et réaliser qu'elle avait été stupide. Pourtant, elle continuait à être stupide. Et à le reprendre à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Elle s'appelait Hermione, maintenant.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Il n'est à peine vingt heure. »

Elle avait remarqué qu'il prenait grand soin d'elle, lui ordonnant de quitter son bureau à une heure convenable et de se reposer. C'était agréable de sa part, de savoir qu'il faisait attention à elle.

« - Parce que nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre. Et notre chère directrice m'en voudrait terriblement de vous retenir pour la veillée de Noël. »

La bouche de la jeune s'arrondit montrant sa surprise. Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec une vitesse supérieure à celle du Nimbus 2001 depuis qu'elle travaillait aux côtés du professeur. Elle n'avait pas oublié Noël, pas complètement. Elle avait bien évidemment pensé à féliciter Hagrid et Flitwick pour leurs décorations. Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté particulièrement attention, du moins pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Et pour ça, elle était reconnaissante.

« - J'imagine que c'est une raison valable alors. »

Elle sourit légèrement et ferma le livre qu'elle avait entamé en début de journée et rassembla les parchemins étalés devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers la grosse porte qui les abritait du froid mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

« - Vous ne venez pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux.

« - Mais professeur, c'est Noël. Venez. Je ne dis pas que ce sera plaisant mais... »

Il se retourna vers elle, arquant un sourcil et camouflant un léger sourire qui l'incitait à trouver une raison valable.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en compagnie du professeur Trelwaney et de tous ses cornichons d'élève, non ? »

Elle sourit sincèrement cette fois, son visage lumineux.

« - Hagrid saura vous tenir compagnie. »

« - Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois qu'il aura goûté au vin d'elfe, il ne sera plus capable de différencier mon bras d'une cuisse de poulet. »

Il l'étudia, et étudia probablement les options qui s'offraient à lui avant de soupirer.

« - S'il vous plait, professeur... Nous pourrions continuer ensuite les recherches, vous ne verrez même pas la différence. »

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« - Bien. Vous, Insupportable Gryffondor, n'acceptez jamais la négative comme réponse. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son sourire pouvait être d'autant plus radieux.

_ooo_

La Grande Salle semblait différente ce soir-là. Moins spacieuse, plus chaleureuse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule table au centre de la pièce, recouverte par différents mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres et toute la salle brillait, étincelait par la lumière des bougies suspendues dans les airs et des guirlandes enchantées. Hermione remarqua une place à côté du professeur Sinistra et un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit, elle sentit la main de Severus s'enrouler autour de son bras, discrètement.

« - Je ne vous ai pas accompagné pour que vous m'abandonniez dans les mains de mes collègues, Hermione. »

Il avait susurré à son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux pour supporter le frisson qui la parcourait. Son souffle glissant sur son cou, son odeur d'herbe coupée chatouillant ses narines, sa voix émoustillant ses sens. Elle serra les dents et rouvrit les yeux. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Et maintenant, vous vous êtes bien assuré que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Un léger élan de colère l'envahit à l'idée qu'il utilisait son influence, qu'il savait douloureuse pour la garder auprès de lui. Mais elle l'oublia rapidement. Il voulait sa présence à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait demander mieux.

Il la guida gentiment au bout de la table, au côté du professeur Flitwick. Hermione hésita quelques secondes à s'installer parmi les professeurs, mais l'homme sombre derrière elle tira sa chaise pour elle. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de s'installer.

« - Miss Granger ! Severus ! Minerva commençait à dire qu'elle allait envoyer un elfe vous chercher ! » s'amusa le petit homme.

Hermione se détendit légèrement en remarquant que personne ne semblait outré de sa présence au sein du corps professoral.

« - Miss Granger, ne laissez pas Severus accaparer tout votre temps libre, ou vous ne pourriez jamais revoir le jour. » s'amusa le professeur Vector.

La jeune femme sourit timidement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur de Métamorphose répliqua, d'une voix légèrement joueuse.

« - N'aurais-tu pas peur de perdre une potentielle apprentie dans ta matière ? »

« - Pas toi, peut-être, Minerva ? »

« - Evidemment. Miss Granger sera un atout pour la discipline qu'elle choisira d'étudier. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée et se tourna vers Severus. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer sa gêne, ni mettre de mots sur ses sentiments qu'il intervient rapidement.

« - Je suis certaine que Miss Granger apprécie particulièrement les louanges que vous pouvez lui offrir en ce merveilleux jour, mais je vous prierai de ne pas généraliser. »

Elle serra les dents, parce que même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait demandé, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre du jour au lendemain de dire qu'elle était devenue une élève acceptable, sa réplique faisait toujours mal. Terriblement mal.

« - Chapeau bas Severus ! » S'exclama le petit professeur de Sortilège, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu comprendre, un grand chapeau pointu se posa sur sa tête, sous les regards hilares de ses collègues.

« - Ahahaha Filius, tu as fait ça sur les chapeaux de roue ! »

Tous les professeurs rigolèrent bruyamment, sous le regard d'incompréhension des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« - Vous êtes vraiment travaillés du chapeau, vous ! » rétorqua Chourave.

Ils s'exclamèrent à nouveau, portant tous leurs verres à la bouche.

Hermione se retourna vers le professeur de Potion, discrètement.

« - Je peux vous demander ce qu'il se passe, professeur ? »

Elle remarqua qu'il ne s'écarta pas d'elle et qu'au contraire, il se pencha vers elle, murmurant à son oreille, d'une voix à moitié irritée, amusée.

« - Vos professeurs ont abusé du vin d'elfe et cette chère Anita a encore partagé une de ses expressions moldues. »

Elle recula, abasourdie, les yeux ronds de surprise.

« - Encore ? Vous insinuez que ce n'est pas la première fois ? »

Severus plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son élève et répondit.

« - Je n'insinue pas. Je sais. »

Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, dans un premier temps. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses professeurs, qu'elle respectait tellement, pouvaient être si...puérils. Elle les observa une longue minute pendant laquelle ils ne cessaient de rire, d'échanger leur chapeau, et de boire. Elle n'aimait pas le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Il cassait l'image respectable qu'elle avait de ses professeurs. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle ne se sentait simplement pas à sa place, comme si elle perdait son temps, comme si elle n'avait pas à être là. Elle se tourna vers son professeur. Son visage était fermé, son regard perdu devant lui. Il semblait comme elle, à part.

« - Professeur, vous pensez que nous pouvons retourner dans votre bureau discrètement ? »

Il ne prit pas longtemps à répondre, pas même une demie seconde.

« - J'en suis certain. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise, s'étonnant qu'il accepte si facilement après qu'elle l'ait convaincu de venir. Il ne devait pas supporter le repas pour ne pas discuter.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander comment il pouvait faire, il agita sa baguette agilement sous la table. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que des dizaines de chapeaux tombèrent du ciel étoilée de la Grande Salle. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

« - Il faut bien avoir quelques avantages à avoir été Directeur. »

Elle lui sourit et se retint de rigoler. Elle le découvrait joueur, farceur presque. Il était bien plus que narquois et méprisant, il était drôle. Réellement.

La Directrice McGonagall s'empara d'un chapeau de Capitaine et commença à gesticuler en pointant sa baguette comme une épée. Hermione serra les lèvres pour camoufler son sourire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir davantage car elle se sentit tirée par la manche. Elle se leva discrètement et suivi le sombre professeur qui se dissimulait parmi les ombres. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant les Grandes Portes, Hermione pouvait toujours entendre les rires des professeurs.

« - Merci. »

Severus hocha la tête brièvement et commença à escalader les marches. Elle l'observa, confuse.

« - Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? »

Il ne semblait pas méchant, aigri, ni même ennuyé, simplement neutre.

« - Je pensais que nous allions retourner travailler. Vous avez dit que... »

Il s'arrêta, et alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle put, tout de même voir sur son visage un léger rictus.

« - Vous m'avez demandé si nous étions capable de leur échapper. La réponse était oui. Rien de plus. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle était devant lui, surprise, presque perdue.

« - Serpentard. »

Elle ne manqua pas, cette fois, le fin sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne. Ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers avant d'arriver devant la peinture représentant une coupe de fruit. Elle l'admira chatouiller la poire avec délicatesse qu'elle aurait pu en être jalouse, puis il s'écarta légèrement lui laissant accès au passage. Les cuisines étaient comme elle les avait toujours connu, surpeuplée par des elfes de Maison. Elle pensa nécessairement à Dobby et à toutes les fois qu'il les avait accueilli ici, son cœur se serra légèrement qu'elle s'obligea à détourner le regard. Elle n'entendit pas le professeur parler à l'elfe mais elle sentit lorsque sa main se posa entre ses omoplates. Elle se raidit légèrement sous l'effet du lien puis se détendit, fondant presque sous la bienfaisance du contact. Il la guida vers une des tables qui était libre. Elle s'assit d'un côté et lui de l'autre. Mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Pas dans le mauvais sens, mais étrange dans le sens différent. Il n'y avait jamais de silence avec les garçons, du moins jamais de silence confortable. C'était réconfortant, de savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien dire quand il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais c'était d'autant plus satisfaisant d'apprendre qu'une fois la conversation entamée, elle était difficile à interrompre. Et ça, elle l'expérimenta ce soir-là, à la veille de Noël, aux côtés de Severus Rogue. Et pendant un instant, elle voulait bien croire aux miracles de Noël.

ooo

Elle était devant lui, sur le fauteuil, droite et tendue, jouant avec ses doigts, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle essayait de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Inspirer, bloquer puis expirer. Inspirer, bloquer, expirer. Elle était étonnée, encore une fois, que cette technique faisait effet. Même si elle savait pertinemment bien que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Elle s'était réveillée dans ses appartements, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle repensait à l'agréable compagnie qu'avait été Severus Rogue la veille. Puis sa matinée s'était d'autant plus améliorée quand elle avait vu, dans son petit salon, au-dessus de la cheminée, la chaussette de Noël remplie de cadeaux. Elle avait reçu des livres de la part des garçons, qui semblaient être à ses goûts d'ailleurs puis un pull de Mme Weasley avec une fournée de cookies. Elle avait, ensuite, oublié tous les autres cadeaux quand elle avait remarqué celui enveloppé dans un papier vert. Personne ne lui offrait de cadeaux dans un emballage vert. Elle avait senti son pouls s'accélérer sans trouver réellement d'explication, c'était seulement improbable de penser que son professeur de potion penserait à elle. Et pourtant... Elle avait soigneusement déchiré le papier et découvert un livre assez épais qui avait un titre plutôt intéressant : L'occlumencie et son art. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la première de couverture qu'un parchemin était tombé à ses genoux.

« J'aimerais entrevoir ce que devient Miss Je-sais-tout lorsqu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avaler ses livres. Rendez-vous à 14h. »

Il n'avait pas signé. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin dans tous les cas. Elle avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se calmer, se délectant du léger parfum qui avait imprégné le parchemin et elle s'était plongée dans le livre, pour ne pas lui donner raison.

Pourtant, quand elle était face à lui, ses yeux noisette plongés dans les siens, elle savait déjà qu'il avait gagné.

Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement, et douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il essayait de se libérer. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son cou, menaçante, provocante. Ses mains tremblaient, sa bouche était sèche. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, à cet instant-là. Elle n'y arrivait décidément pas. Inspirer, d'accord. Bloquer, elle avait compris. Expirer, elle le faisait. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Et sa leçon n'avait même pas commencé.

Il souriait légèrement, ou plutôt il arborait un rictus mesquin. Il s'amusait à la voir dans un tourbillon d'émotions devant lui, incapable de se contenir. Il l'avait su. Il avait su qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules pour fermer son esprit. C'était une Gryffondor, après tout. Mais, il savait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle Gryffondor.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous m'avez époustouflé par votre contrôle sur vos émotions, vous préfériez peut-être recevoir quelques conseils ? A moins que vous ayez le souhait de mourir par hyperventilation, Hermione ? »

Elle sourit presque. Son prénom rendant chacun de ses sarcasmes presque amical, presque cajoleur.

« - Éclairez-moi de votre lumière, alors. »

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui offrir un résumé du livre qu'il lui avait offert, de lui expliquer comment il comptait tester sa résistance, comment utiliser le bouclier qu'elle aura créé par la suite, si jamais elle maîtrisait cet art.

« - Mais comment fait-on ? Vous parlez de vider l'esprit, de ne penser à rien, de ne rien ressentir. Mais c'est impossible ! On entend toujours quelque chose, si ce n'est nos pensées. Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible ! »

Il ne bougea pas, et ne semblait pas même offensé qu'elle l'ait interrompu. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était adouci en sa présence, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Ce n'était pas particulièrement une mauvaise chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'elle pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur lui, sur Severus Rogue.

« - Tss tss tss. Patience. Ce n'est certainement pas un art qui se maîtrise après quelques minutes à s'y consacrer. Autrement M. Potter aurait peut-être eu davantage de résultats. Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer qu'il est parfaitement possible de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus rien entendre. Et cela n'est certainement pas de l'Occlumencie mais de la simple méditation.»

« - J'ai quelques difficultés à vous imaginer méditer, vous m'excuserez. »

Elle souriait, d'un sourire sincère et innocent. Il n'était pas offensé, comme il l'aurait été avec n'importe qui. Il la trouvait presque belle ainsi.

« - Et pourtant, c'est ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui et toutes les fois prochaines jusqu'à ce qu'un duel puisse se dérouler derrière vous sans que vous preniez conscience.»

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut et son visage se referma. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, une nouvelle fois, montrant son inconfort. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son temps, ni le décevoir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

« - Vous allez vous détendre, vous asseoir confortablement. Fermez les yeux, maintenant. Détendez vos épaules, laissez tomber vos bras. Inspirez... »

Sa voix était hypnotisante, basse, grave mais douce pour les oreilles. Elle avait toujours aimé entendre sa voix, mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé autant relaxante qu'à ce moment. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre comme il lui indiquait. Elle le savait devant lui, à scruter son visage, son corps. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver nue devant lui et elle n'aimait pas cette situation, cette impression d'être la proie et lui, le chasseur. Elle lui faisait confiance, peut-être plus qu'à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Mais, elle savait qu'il la jugerait, et qu'évidemment, il ne la trouverait pas à son goût. Physiquement. Mentalement. Intellectuellement.

« - Détendez-vous, Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement les siens, impassibles et sombres. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ainsi que ses jambes. Elle se repliait sur elle, elle le savait et lui aussi.

« - Je n'y arrive pas. »

« - Je vous ai déjà connu plus persévérante. »

Severus n'avait pas tort. Jamais, elle n'avait cédé si facilement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas essayé d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire son cerveau, mais elle n'avait pas fait l'effort non plus. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas être séparée de ce paquet d'émotion forte qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle le voyait. Peut-être était-ce la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante, et qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir une seconde fois.

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il reprit la parole.

« - Rééssayons. »

A ces mots, il se leva, comme s'il avait compris sa gêne et se posta derrière elle, contre le mur, près de la cheminée.

« - Fermez les yeux. Ecoutez ma voix. Détendez-vous... »

Elle respirait doucement, écoutant la douceur de ses mots. Elle entendit le parquet craquer sous ses pieds et les pas du professeur. Elle se crispa légèrement quand elle sentit sa main contre son bras, puis autour de sa jambe, les décroisant. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur ses épaules d'abord subtilement puis il commença à la masser gentiment, faisant rouler les muscles contre ses doigts.

« - Détendez-vous. Inspirez. Puis expirez. Doucement. Recommencez. Ecoutez le bruit des flammes. »

Elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps, la douceur de ses gestes, l'apaisement immédiat qu'il lui apportait et elle trouvait cela plus simple de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait réellement, comme si la mer s'était enfin calmée. Elle entendait le claquement du feu, l'embrasement du bois, le crépitement des branches. Et sa voix. Toujours et encore. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains sur son corps, ni même ce dernier. Elle avait l'impression d'être lourde, de ressentir la pression de la pesanteur tout en étant portée, bercée par une force encore plus forte. C'était presque euphorique de ne pas être submergée par ses pensées. Pas de culpabilité, pas de peur, pas de douleur.

Puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tout lui revint au visage, comme le boomerang qu'on avait lancé au loin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée, agressée par son environnement.

« - Bien, je pense que vous avez eu la preuve qu'il était possible d'atteindre un état léthargique. Seulement, il va falloir trouver autre chose pour vous relaxer que ma présence... Puisque c'est d'elle dont vous souhaitez-vous détacher. »

Elle cligna des yeux, reprenant contenance et hocha la tête, presque honteuse de devoir admettre à quel point, elle avait besoin de lui.

« - Certains imaginent une page blanche devant eux, d'autres un paysage quelconque qui a l'effet de les apaiser. Entrainez-vous dès que vous en avez l'occasion pour trouver ce qui fonctionne pour vous. Et comme pour Potter, je saurai si vous ne vous êtes pas exercée. »

« - Pour la défense d'Harry, je ne pense pas que nous bénéficions des mêmes moyens d'apprentissage. »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« - Il m'est toujours possible de vous menacer avec ma baguette, si vous le désirez, Hermione. »

Elle reconnut son humour, le joueur qu'il était.

« - Je n'ai pas dit que je n'appréciais pas l'enseignement que je recevais. »

« - J'ai tendance à penser que Minerva pourrait avoir raison. Vous passez trop de temps à mes côtés, je crains que je vous transforme en sournois Serpentard. »

« - Dans ce cas, vous seriez d'accord que j'apporte un peu de mon caractère de Gryffondor à votre personnalité, non ? »

« - Vous désirez un thé, peut-être ? »

« - C'est exactement ce que je disais, vous commencez à perdre de votre subtilité. »

Et elle sourit, l'éclat de son sourire atteignant même ses yeux.

_ooo_

« - Legilimens ! »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais Hermione n'était pas surprise. Il avait sa baguette pointée juste entre ses deux yeux, après tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus. Elle était habituée maintenant. Ils travaillaient sur la potion le jour, ils mangeaient, généralement à la Grande Salle pour ne pas inquiéter la Directrice puis Severus corrigeait des copies ou lisait au coin du feu. Ce, à quoi il consacrait son temps influençait Hermione, aussi. Soit elle faisait ses devoirs, soit elle lisait, son bras touchant le sien. Puis lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer, ils se faisaient face sur le canapé et Severus lui apprenait à fermer son esprit, pour ne plus qu'elle ressente la déchirure en elle quand elle le quittait.

Quelques jours avaient suffi pour qu'Hermione maîtrise la méditation et qu'il commence à envahir son esprit. Dès le début, elle n'avait pas supporté cette sensation, ce poids dans sa tête, le manque de contrôle sur ses pensées. Tout se bousculait, les images défilaient, les sons s'emmêlaient. C'était désagréable. Elle respirait et essayait de retrouver le calme en elle, avant qu'il ne l'attaque. Il arrivait, parfois à entrevoir la ligne continue noire, sur laquelle chaque image s'accrochait puis il s'approchait davantage, et la ligne disparaissait.

Cette fois, elle était prête, elle l'attendait. Elle ne serait plus surprise par la pression dans sa tête, par le défilé de souvenir. Elle voyait les yeux sombres, presque noir de Severus, puis la seconde suivante, ils étaient dans son esprit. Dans son brouillon d'esprit, comme l'appelait Severus. Il avait été dans la tête de dizaine de sorciers. Chacun avait été différent. Chacun avait été une expérience singulière. Expérience qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié. Mais cette fois était différente. Il n'y avait pas la folie de Bellatrix, ni la peur des Moldus, pas même l'irrégularité de Potter. L'esprit de la jeune femme était comme une clairière pleine de fleur. Il avait la bonne odeur, le beau paysage et le vent qui soufflait. Le soleil qui brillait et les nuages, parfois. Il y avait une douceur, une innocence, une nouvelle fois qu'il avait peur de briser, de souiller. C'était doux, comme la neige, mais profondément inutile dans son cas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que du blanc, à l'infini. Ce même blanc, presque jaunâtre, désagréable à la vue et cette ligne, qui avançait, sans irrégularité. Il s'en approcha, curieux de ce changement. Il tira sur la ligne, mais elle ne fit que s'allonger davantage. Il continua à longer la ligne, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée qui l'emmènerait sur un bateau, mais il ne voyait jamais la fin. Il ne voyait aucune image, aucun souvenir, pas même une pensée. Il y avait probablement une entrée quelque part. Il y en avait toujours. Il chercha, tout le long de la ligne, mais ne trouva rien. Il inspira et immédiatement retrouva la jeune femme devant lui. Elle cligna des paupières et afficha un sourire satisfait, très satisfait, à vrai dire.

« - Ne soyez pas si arrogante, je trouverai votre faille. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas fier d'elle, il n'était fier de personne, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait appris l'Occlumencie d'une vitesse assez surprenante. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Il n'avait pas autant changé.

« - Une question cependant. Comment je suis censée appliquer l'Occlumencie dans notre situation. »

Il la regarda très doucement, presque surpris qu'elle ait posé une question à la fois si logique et pourtant pas tellement.

« - De la même manière que vous cachez vos souvenirs à un intrus. Vous devez laisser en dehors vos sentiments présents comme vous excluez un intrus de votre tête. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il lui expliquait.

« - Donc, c'est encore plus compliqué. »

« - Quand on est un Gryffondor, à la tête froide, je n'ose même pas imaginer la difficulté, oui. »

« - J'admire votre compassion, professeur. »

Il y eut un silence que rien n'interrompit. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, immobiles, respirant à peine, leurs vêtements se frôlant presque. Elle ne sut comment elle était arrivée à se souvenir des nuits qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, juste à ce moment-là, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur sa peau. Ses mains caressant ses cheveux, son corps. Son odeur qui l'embaumait. Sa passion qui l'entourait, qui la brûlait. Elle ferma les yeux, regrettant presque ses moments. Elle inspira et ouvrit les yeux, toujours légèrement troublée, et se redressa.

« - Je vais y aller. Vous avez probablement besoin de dormir. »

« - Serait-ce une allusion à mon âge, jeune fille ? »

« - On pourrait le croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas lorsqu'il était ainsi, si joueur, presque gentil. Pourtant, elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au dernier moment, envahie par l'insécurité.

« - À demain ? »

« - Evidemment. Je ne compte pas lâcher mon dernier souffle cette nuit. À demain, Hermione. »

« - Bien. Bonne nuit, alors. »

« - Pareillement. »

Elle lui sourit si tendrement que lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, Severus se rendit compte que leur situation ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

ooo

Ils étaient à leur troisième chaudron aujourd'hui. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils essayaient de neutraliser la réactivité de la Pierre de Lune, mais pour l'instant aucun ingrédient ne parvenait à stabiliser la potion. Hermione et Severus n'étaient pas encore désespérés. Il était bien trop tôt pour l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, leur lien se resserrait davantage. Mais évidemment, ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Ils n'avaient pas encore perdu espoir, ils commençaient simplement à perdre patience.

« - Et avec du sang de salamandre ? »

Severus la regarda pendant une demie seconde en arquant un sourcil.

« - Hermione, si c'est pour me proposer de telles absurdités, inutile d'ouvrir la bouche. »

« - Bien sûr, c'est nettement plus utile que tout ce que tu ne proposes pas. »

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule seconde pour qu'elle réalise son erreur. Elle ne bougea d'ailleurs pas quand ce fut le cas. Elle ne recula pas, ne camoufla pas son visage dans ses mains. Elle le regardait simplement arquer un sourcil. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il réagissait pour son excès de caractère, cette manie de Gryffondor qui prenait le dessus chez elle, quand elle était fatiguée, énervée, frustrée. Elle l'avait tutoyé. Il ne lui avait pas donné la permission de l'appeler par son prénom qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Hermione attendait la foudre. Parce qu'il y aurait forcément des éclairs. Mais il continuait de la regarder, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« - Et pourquoi pas de l'essence d'ellebore, après tout c'est déjà ce qui stabilise la Pierre de Lune dans le Philtre de Paix... »

Hermione parlait doucement, avec hésitation, en espérant que Severus mordrait à son piège. Mais il ne cligna même pas des paupières. Alors elle continua.

« Et ensuite, d'après la théorie des signatures, il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait rappeler les âmes... et ça pourrait être... hum... »

Elle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant sérieusement à sa propre proposition. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé la réponse, elle entendit la voix grave du professeur résonner dans la pièce.

« - Paracesle a écrit un article en coopération avec Flamel qui, si je me souviens bien, traitait des similitudes métaphysique...»

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, le regard sombre. Pas effrayant, comme les fois où il était si en colère qu'il ne supportait plus aucune présence humaine, ni comme quand il se faisait froid, sans émotion. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient remplis de passion, de désir. Mais il n'y avait pas cette infime dilatation de la pupille, celle qui signifiait que les hormones avaient pris le dessus sur sa personne. Il était simplement stimulé. Intellectuellement stimulé. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pas encore, du moins. Pourtant, elle en avait passé du temps avec lui. Elle l'avait vu travailler sur des recherches, essayer de résoudre des problèmes, mais jamais, elle ne l'avait vu avec cette étincelle, cette flamme, cet espoir dans les yeux. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse profiter de cette vision incroyable, il disparut dans son bureau. Elle ne bougea pas, préférant lui laisser l'exclusivité de son moment d'euphorie. Même si elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme était simplement incapable de bouger. Sous le choc. Severus, son professeur, son mentor maintenant, paraissait toujours tout connaître. Il n'y avait rien qui ne lui échappait. Il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait davantage, parce qu'il savait déjà tout. Pour Hermione, cette remarque avait brisé quelque chose en elle, comme si finalement, le savoir, la connaissance, la recherche de la vérité n'était pas une quête infinie, comme si un jour, on pouvait se réveiller, ennuyé, parce que le monde n'avait plus rien à offrir. C'était triste. Incroyablement triste. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait vu que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle en avait la preuve. Et c'était un tel soulagement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

« - Si vous avez fini de rêvasser, vous seriez ravie d'apprendre qu'il suffit d'ajouter du souffre à notre potion. »

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte entre son laboratoire et son bureau. Il ne souriait pas, parce qu'il ne souriait simplement pas. Mais son visage rayonnait tellement qu'il donnait l'impression de sourire. Il était beau comme ça, étrangement beau. Une parfaite comparaison aux Dieux Grecs. Avec des traits accentués, une finesse innée, et une présence distinguée. Et tout cela, Hermione le comprit soudainement, comme un coup de fouet sur son corps. Brutalement, furtivement et douloureusement. Sa bouche s'assécha, et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Mais ce n'était pas comme toutes ces autres fois, où son âme réclamait la partie qui lui manquait. Cette fois, elle savait que c'était différent. Parce qu'elle voulait son corps. Elle le voulait, lui. Et heureusement qu'elle était une Gryffondor pour l'accepter, parce que du courage, il allait lui en falloir.


End file.
